Mirror Image
by ClockworkScales
Summary: Despite the emotion chip, Data has never experienced romantic love. Desiring to understand the human experience further, he gets permission to create an android with the hope of it becoming a future romantic partner. However, when the new android insists of sharing Lore's appearance and name, uncertainty and paranoia rises among the crew. T for mature themes. Eventual Data/Lore.
1. New Project

Counselor Troi sat with Data in his quarters, the orange cat Spot rubbing against its master's leg. Data clasped his hands together on his knees. Troi could sense uncertainty from the android, something that felt clearer since the android had his emotions chip installed by Geordi a year earlier.

'I have experienced the most basic of human emotions,' Data was explaining, 'happiness, anger, sadness, fear, surprise,' he sighed, 'and many others… but never love. Love is an integral part of the human experience.' He raised his head. 'Counselor, I desire an android romantic companion, but I feel conflicted. I recognise that if I were to create one, they would start out with the innocence of a child, the maturity of a child. I could not possibly ask a relationship out of such an individual. I feel it would be inappropriate.'

The Counselor was about to speak, but Data held up his hand.

'Please, Counselor Troi. I also feel conflicted by the prospect of imposing a relationship on such an android, so I must conclude that I would have to create an android with friendship in mind, and hold no expectations for how they might feel towards me. But I do not wish to create a fuss on the Enterprise, this is unlike creating a child of my own like Lal. I am uncertain if the Captain would allow me to pursue this project.'

Data rest his hands against his lap. His yellow eyes, filled with concern, stared into Troi's, trying to gauge her opinion.

'I gather you have the exact same reservations as I do,' Data stated. 'Rest assured, I will talk to our Captain about this before I begin any project.'

'What will you do if this android grows up and decides they don't like you?' Troi asked. 'Just because they're based on your neural network, doesn't necessarily mean they'll come to love you in a romantic sense.'

Data frowned for a moment. 'If they felt longing for another android they would only have to look so far. But the question is whether they would want me, specifically. What if they come to the same impasse I am currently?'

'I agree with you, Data. I think this is a difficult decision. Any android you make would have a will of their own, and just because you created them with the potential for a romantic relationship in mind doesn't mean it's reasonable to make that kind of assumption.'

'Yes, Counselor,' Data said, nodding sternly. 'Though, I feel I have to try. Even with emotions, I am finding it difficult to… fall in love with anybody.'

Troi laughed heartily. 'Oh, Data. Nobody forces love, it comes naturally.' She paused, noticing the android's dismay, and nodded. 'Okay, we can talk to the Captain about it. I certainly believe you deserve an android friend, if nothing else.'

'Thank you, Counselor,' Data said. 'Shall we go now?'

Data paused by the wall, and spoke boldly to it. 'Computer, where is Captain Picard at this moment?'

The computer's feminised voice reverberated back to him. 'Captain Jean Luc Picard is on the bridge.'

'Very well,' Data responded, turning to Troi and motioning with his arm. 'To the bridge we go.'

As the two walked side by side down the corridor and into the main elevator shaft, Counselor Troi spoke.

'If you don't mind me asking, Data, I'm curious,' she said. 'If this is too personal feel free not to answer, but I can't help but wonder what form your sexuality chip takes, and how that might manifest in a relationship.'

Data raised an eyebrow. 'My sexuality chip is a part of a specialized neural net, located in the base of my positronic brain, in the approximate position of the human hypothalamus. Its function is activated by engaging in sexual –'

'No – sorry, Data. That's not what I mean. What I mean to ask is… What sex do you want a romantic partner to be?' Counselor Troi rephrased.

Data's eyes widened briefly in understanding. 'Oh! They can be whatever sex they like. I do not see why they should not be able to choose their sex much like Lal did. It only seems fair they should have that choice.'

Counselor Troi wondered for a moment if Data had misunderstood her question, but didn't want to be rude or inconsiderate by making that assumption. 'So you mean to say that your sexuality is flexible?'

Data looked thoughtful. 'To be honest, Counselor, I am not completely sure what it is. I have had so little experience with it, especially since acquiring my emotion chip. Perhaps we will find out together?'

They arrived at the bridge. The doors opened and the two strode onto the bridge.

'Captain Picard, I request a private audience with you and the Counselor,' Data said, approaching his Captain with subdued eagerness. 'If you are not otherwise preoccupied, that is.'

Picard raised an eyebrow at the Counselor and then nodded. 'Very well, Mr. Data. Let's go to my ready room.'

Data strode after his Captain into the ready room, the door shutting behind them. Captain Picard sat at his desk and invited the Counselor and Data to sit. The Counselor sat, but when noticing that Data refused to sit down, stood beside the Lieutenant Commander.

'Captain, I have spoken at length with Counselor Troi about this, and I wish to make a personal request,' Data explained. 'I wish to create another android, like Lal, however, with the intention of making an adult companion. I do not intend to impose a romantic relationship on this android, I believe that would be most unjust. But I do wish to continue to explore my emotions, and I believe falling in love is one way I can do that, perhaps with such an android. Keep in mind that I intend to treat them as a friend until they become capable of feeling or expressing such emotions, in which case I will continue to treat them with the respect they deserve even if they should reject me.'

Picard looked mildly bemused. 'You find none of your crewmates to your liking?'

'I mean no offense, sir,' Data said. 'However –'

'I understand where you're coming from, Mr. Data. You want somebody you can relate to, correct?'

'You are right, sir,' Data said. 'I feel… grateful, that you are able to grasp that desire.'

Counselor Troi chimed in. 'I believe Data is capable of raising this android as a friend. I think it would be good for Data to have an android companion.'

'Yes...' Captain Picard said, staring seriously at his Lieutenant Commander for a moment. 'I agree that it would be wrong to make any demands of such an android at the moment. Assuming all goes well and they develop the neural circuits of a fully functioning adult, then if this android wants to enrol in the academy, they would be more than welcome to do so. However, if they want to leave the Enterprise, that is a right they would have and one we must respect.'

There was a silence in the room.

'Sir?' Data questioned. 'Do you have any other misgivings?'

'I just have one,' Captain Picard began. 'If you will be raising an adult android who shares your emotion chip and other internal structures… Is there a chance that you could end up creating another Lore? They could become unstable and malevolent, is that not true?'

'I have considered the possibility, sir,' Data began. 'However, is that risk not inherent with every birth – every new person you meet – however they came to be? An individual can turn out in many number of ways. That is part of the human experience, is it not?'

'Touche, Mr. Data,' Captain Picard said. He got to his feet, heaving a sigh and clapping his hands together. 'Then, if this android turns out like Lore, or unstable in any other way, they will have to take responsibility for their actions, just like Lore, or any other person.'

'Agreed, sir,' Data said.

Captain Picard nodded his head. 'Then I wish you good luck in your project, Mr. Data. Be sure to keep us updated on any progress!'

Data beamed with delight. 'Thank you very much, Captain!'


	2. Construction

Not even Geordi could speak to Data while he worked on his new project in the security of his quarters. Like Lal, Data gave the android a gender-neutral appearance, planning on having the android choose their sex and appearance in the Holodeck.

There was some apprehension aboard the ship, but largely curiosity and anticipation. Before the android had even left Data's quarters, Counselor Troi was requested.

Counselor Troi watched Data descend from the ceiling platform, but the new android was dormant before him.

'I am about to turn the android on,' Data explained. 'However, it occurred to me that it would be inappropriate to name them, as I do not intend to be the parent, so to speak. Do you think it would be appropriate for them to choose their own name?'

'Well, if you're letting them choose their own sex, why not their own name?' Counselor Troi asked.

'I was considering that,' Data began, looking at the floor in concentration. 'Perhaps I should ask them. Perhaps they would like it randomly selected from a series of pre-generated lists.'

'Data, you're nervous,' Counsellor Troi observed. 'Would you like me to stay here while you activate them?'

'I most certainly would, Counselor,' Data agreed, pressing a few buttons quickly on the control board. Once the final finger hit the keys, the cream coloured android opened its eyes and scanned the room in silence.

'Greetings,' Data announced. 'I am Data and this is Counselor Troi. What is your name?'

The cream coloured android was given room to exit the circular standing pad, but it stayed put.

'No need to be afraid,' Data urged, taking the android's hand and helping it off. It did so with some hesitation, testing its balance which came with little effort. 'What would you like to be called?'

The android refused to speak. Data smiled briefly.

'Very well, you can choose your name later. For now, let me bring you to the Holodeck. The computer will show you a number of different appearances to choose from.'

It was déjà vu for Data and Counselor Troi as they walked to the Holodeck, and no supernatural or anomalous explanation was required. It was too reminiscent of Lal. Data identified a gentle caring feeling for the new android coupled with uncertainty, but he could not relate it to any previous experience. He assumed it was normal.

They arrived at the Holodeck and Data briefly explained the exercise before waiting by the side of the room, the Counselor by his side. After twenty minutes the android had finished examining the databanks, much more quickly than Lal. Data assumed the emotion chip might have been making the task much simpler.

'Have you narrowed your selection down?' Data queried. The android nodded, and showed Data its selections. The Holodeck projected three images onto the deck. Data had to make a double take, for what he saw was something he did not expect.

The first holographic projection was an exact replicate of Data's appearance and uniform.

The second was of a young Dr Noonian Soong, the very image Data had seen in his first dream.

The third image was of Spot, the Cat.

The Counselor's dark eyes were wide, too.

'Data, what do you think this means?' she whispered.

'The only reason I can think of for you to choose these images,' Data began, addressing the new android with a steady voice. 'Is because my memories and neural net, that formed the base for your own, has associated these images with a familiar or positive feeling. No doubt that would have made your decision much simpler, since you too have an emotions chip modeled off my own. However, I would discourage taking any of these forms, as these people already exist, or existed – in the case of Dr. Noonian Soong.'

'Why would you try to take the form of your creator?' the Counselor asked the android, glancing at the holographic projection of what could only be Lieutenant Commander Data. 'Surely that would remove any individuality you might have had in terms of appearance? It might even change the way people act towards you.'

'Creator?' the new android asked. 'Are you referring to the middle holographic projection?'

'No,' Data said, his brows furrowing. 'No, Counselor Troi is referring to the first. Myself.'

'That is not my creator,' the new android asserted. 'That is not Data. That is somebody else.'

Data took a step backwards. 'Is this Lore?'

'That name resonates with this image,' the new android agreed. 'Yes, that is a holographic projection of Lore.'

'I would encourage you to reconsider your options,' Data asserted. 'This is your opportunity to create your own individuality based on a neural network which is now your own. Basing your appearance and subsequent net around familiar individuals from within my own neural net surely goes against that goal.'

'I would like to take the form of Lore, and wish to go by that name,' the new android explained, ignoring Data's advice. As the android explained this, Data had a distinct feeling of uneasiness, a feeling of foreboding.

Counselor Troi put her arm on Data's and whispered to him. 'Do you think there's more to this than simple feelings?'

'Do I think Lore has found a way to infiltrate this android? No, I do not,' Data explained, speaking directly and not minding that the new android could hear them. 'However, caution might be necessary. I do not yet know how this android will develop if they intend on making use of my emotional memories.' Data approached the new android's fleshy and devoid face, making special effort to smile. 'If you wish to take the form of my brother, then I must accept your wishes as an individual.' Data glanced at Counselor Troi and guided the new android to the door of the Holodeck. 'Please remember that you are a new person, and even if you share his name and appearance you should try to become more than what my memories or my feelings tell you.'

The Holodeck doors slided opened, and Data turned back to the Counselor briefly. 'Do not worry, Counselor, I will keep an eye on... _Lore_,' Data frowned as if he had tasted something sour. He shook his head. 'This will be difficult for me as well, as I attempt to separate my preconceptions of Lore with this new Lore. I will give my _friend_ their new appearance in my quarters.' He paused. 'I will give him attire appropriate for his rank – or should I say, lack thereof.' Data scanned Counselor Troi's face once again, checking for any changes. 'And do not worry. I will inform the Captain of this development once I reach my quarters. I am quite the multitasker.'

The doors closed behind him.

* * *

'Are you sure you want to share my appearance?' Data asked the android, once they had reached his quarters. 'You can choose whatever eyes you like. Whatever skin you like. Unlike myself you need not be confined to this appearance. You could look organic.'

The new android stood onto the circular platform, and the workstation was mechanically elevated into the ceiling.

'Yes, I'm sure,' the android said.

Data noted the contraction in his mental log on the android. This was something Lal developed as well, so he need not be too concerned.

'In that case, I will temporarily deactivate you,' Data explained.

As Data built the new Lore's appearance, he conveyed his thoughts on the matter to Picard. He assured the Captain that while the events were strange, that they weren't outside of the realm of possibility.

'However, if he begins to show any abnormal or malicious behaviour like Lore once did, you can be certain that I will deactivate him,' Data said firmly. Memories of Lore flooded to the forefront of his positronic net. 'I do not know what this means for my relationship with this new Lore. Already I am a creator, friend, some would argue parent and possibly even brother. And I built this android with the future possibility of a romantic relationship in mind. It is complicated and confusing, sir, though I will try to accept this as a mere by-product of android creating processes. I am sure Dr. Soong experienced the same conflict when he recreated his wife from a coma. Did he also feel the responsibility of a parent, of creator, in the face of his lover?' Data smoothed the flesh on Lore's forehead. 'I will attempt to regard the situation as neutrally as possible, sir, to prevent any potential biases from clouding my judgement.'

'Very well, Mr. Data, continue,' Picard said through the intercom, before pausing for a moment, 'Before I go, do you think it's possible that some of Lore's memories reside somewhere in the emotion chip of yours – in such a way that his memories might be transferred to this new android, effectively recreating the real Lore?'

'I do not believe an emotion chip has such a capacity, sir,' Data explained, 'However, there is much we have yet to understand about my own circuits, let alone Lore's. I will consider that possibility of low probability until we have sufficient evidence to think otherwise.'

'A wise decision, Mr. Data,' Picard said, before deciding to end on a cheerful note. 'Then I look forward to meeting him. Picard out.'

Once Data had finished creating the android, he had a feeling of dread as he stared at Lore's closed eyes. When they opened they would be bright yellow, and his face would have the same smile, frown, show the same emotions as his brother had. He imagined that the new Lore's smirk would be as cheeky and mischievous as the actual Lore. His skin had the exact same milky white and gold sheen as his own, the same as Lore's.

'But you are not my brother…' Data asserted, his fingers hovering over the activation commands. He considered the future poignant. 'Perhaps we might even grow to love one another, one day.'

He activated Lore.


	3. Awakening

Data felt instinctive fear as he looked into Lore's eyes, but suppressed the feeling to the best of his ability. Once the android started to move, Data found it easy to recognize genuine parts of the new android. The actual Lore might have jumped off the pad, but the new Lore tread off the pad with uncertainty.

Data felt like he was staring into a mirror. He stared down at the android. A naked mirror, at that.

'In this culture, wearing clothes is an important prerequisite of social function. I have some casual attire you could use,' Data said, walking over to the wardrobe and opening it. He pulled out a grey long-sleeved shirt and a dark green vest, along with dark grey pants, and handed it to Lore.

Lore took the pants and looked from his lower half to Data's.

'Open the pants leg and place each leg inside until it's covering your lower body,' Data explained. 'Computer, show Lore a clothing simulation.'

The Computer did so with a mannequin object. Lore stared at it with wide yellow eyes and pointed at its nether regions.

'This mannequin lacks primary sex characteristics,' he observed, before slipping on the pants, followed by the shirt and vest.

'Correct. Humans have a tendency to become offended at inappropriate nudity, so sexless mannequins are used instead for these demonstrations,' Data replied. 'If you were to ask what sexless beings think of the mannequins, well, to be frank, they are not the sort to care.'

Lore smiled, then patted down his shirt and looked at Data expectantly. Data beamed at Lore.

'Very good. How about I give you a tour of the ship? I can introduce you to my crewmates,' Data explained, taking Lore's hand like a doting parent and pulling him towards the door. 'I must admit, for somebody who takes my brother's name and appearance, you are not much like him.'

'Is that good or bad?' Lore asked.

Data paused. 'It is not anything, it is simply an observation. You should merely aim to be yourself, Lore.'

Data took Lore to engineering first. Geordi's visor prevented the subtle study of appearances, but he was able to recognize that Data and Lore shared the same visage. 'I heard from Troi that it decided to call itself Lore. I must say I'm impressed by your handiwork, Data. You look like twins.'

'It would be inappropriate to call us twins since, as androids, we share no DNA,' Data corrected. 'However, I am glad you approve of Lore. Perhaps you might be able to introduce yourself to him?'

Geordi obliged, then proceeded to introduce Lore to other members in Engineering. Lore nodded politely and shook hands when instructed, soon catching on and doing it spontaneously. He was catching on to social interaction much quicker than Lal, perhaps attributable to his functioning emotion chip. Data took note of this in his mental logs, comparing them to Lal's at each step.

From Engineering, Data took Lore to the Bridge. Captain Picard shook Lore's hand carefully. Lore cocked his head and stared at the Captain with a boyish smile.

'Good to meet you, sir,' Lore said.

Data patted Lore on the shoulder. 'Captain Picard, I am happy to announce that thus far, Lore is learning quickly, particularly in the realm of social interaction. With your permission, I would like to enrol him in the Enterprise's school immediately.'

'So quickly?' Picard asked. 'You don't want Lore to get more time to know you?'

'With all due respect, sir, Lore will have plenty of time to get to know me,' Data explained. 'He-'

But Lore had begun to shake, and suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. Data's eyes widened.

'He hasn't acted like this before, sir,' Data explained, turning the laughing Lore to face him. 'Lore, are you experiencing a positronic matrix cascade or some other identifiable malfunction?'

Once Lore caught sight of Data's face he stopped laughing. Data raised an eyebrow, and addressed the Captain.

'I will take him to my quarters and perform a full diagnostic, sir,' Data announced, before taking Lore's hand and squeezing it. 'Can you tell me what you are feeling at this moment?'

Lore's face split into a wide grin. 'Great amusement,' his face suddenly went blank. 'But I have no idea why.'

'It is possible a distant memory of mine was unconsciously triggered when he boarded the bridge,' Data posited. 'I am sorry if he disturbed you, Captain. He has been remarkably well behaved thus far.'

'I trust you, Mr. Data. I will call you if you're needed on the bridge,' Captain Picard nodded, eyeing Lore wearily. Lore was currently examining the thread pattern on his vest.

'Your kindness has been noted, Captain. I thank you,' Data said, before trotting off to his quarters. 'I will enrol him in class starting tomorrow.'

* * *

Once Lore and Data were safely back in their quarters, Data sat Lore down on a chair in the middle of the room. Data collected some cables and connected them to the computer. Data pulled the cords over to Lore, and pressed a hand against Lore's head.

'I will need access to your positronic brain in order to run a diagnostic. In the meantime, you are welcome to peruse the computer's database on whatever topics you like.'

As the computer ran the diagnostic, Data pulled up a chair in front of Lore and stared into Lore's face. Lore had Data's trademark blank face as he assimilated information from the Enterprise's computer.

'What information are you currently assimilating?' Data asked. Lore's eyes gained life and blinked in typical Fourier randomisation.

'I am reading about Lore,' Lore said. 'Your brother.'

'What do you hope to accomplish by doing such a thing?' Data asked. 'Is there something you wish to understand?'

'Yes,' Lore said. 'I want to understand your uncertainty surrounding my choice of name and appearance. Furthermore, I wish to understand the uncertainty of everybody on this crew towards me.'

'Very well,' Data said. 'I can give you my observations on Lore. It will fill in the blanks the computer provides you.' Data got to his feet and paced in front of Lore. 'Lore was a complicated individual. He believed Dr. Soong gave him suboptimal parts which is why he turned out to be a malevolent being. However, I think some part of him wanted to be good. I think he wanted an opportunity to grow as I have, without feeling restricted by his parts. I think he was jealous of me. This said, he was also power hungry and manipulative, so it is very possible my observations are incorrect,' Data turned to Lore. 'These negative traits are why people on the ship, myself included, feel uncertainty towards your choice of name and appearance.' Data raised his eyes in thoughtfulness. 'However, before I deactivated him, Lore told me that he loved me. I cannot help but consider that it may have been a lie. It is impossible for me to know for sure, but I think he may have. We were brothers, after all.' Data paused. 'It is a shame what happened.'

Lore suddenly got to his feet, and held out his arms. Data eyed the action.

'Are you attempting to display affection towards me?' Data asked. Lore nodded, his lips forming a smile, and wrapped his arms around Data. Then Lore sat back down on the chair. Data was motionless and curious. 'What urged you to do that?'

'I sensed you wanted reassurance,' Lore explained simply, as if he were explaining the parts of a mathematical equation. 'I have learned from my observations on the ship that something called a _hug_ is given to show support for an individual during emotional uncertainty or distress.'

'Very astute. I appreciate the gesture,' Data said. He had the sudden sensation of his chest heaving, and he felt a tremendous emotion in his body like it might knock him off his feet. His brow narrowed in uncertainty, not recognizing the emotion but feeling curious about its origin and meaning. He suppressed the feeling, deciding to speak to the Counselor about it later on. 'I encourage you to read about human social interaction and figures of speech. Those are the types of things that might be difficult to grasp. Feel free to read about any other topic, also. The sciences, humanities, music, art, literature…' Data pulled the cable out of Lore's head. 'The diagnostic is negative. It seems if there were something wrong, it has since passed and is undetectable by the computer.'

Data stared at Spot who leapt onto Lore's lap.

'Spot, that is Lore,' Data explained. But the cat didn't seem able to tell the difference. Everything about them was the same… except their consciousness, of course. Lore patted the cat with a rigid up and down motion before Data demonstrated the correct way of doing it. Lore caught on quickly. 'Would you be interested in enrolling in schooling on the Enterprise? I think it will help you develop a wide range of manual and practical skills, including important higher order functions such as social interaction and cognitive abilities.'

Lore looked up at Data, his yellow eyes gleaming with curiosity. 'What's the rush for?'

Data paused, uncertain as to what to say. 'So you can reach your full potential as an individual, of course.'

Lore cocked his head, staring at Data. His mouth gaped open. 'But, Brother, you're lying.'

'Brother?'

Lore laughed mirthlessly, his eyes bright. 'Yes, _Brother_. We are brothers, aren't we?'

Data suddenly had the impression the actual Lore had taken over his friend's body, but he had no way to prove this. But as soon as the behaviour had began, it stopped. Lore had become like Data's Lore once again. His gaze was no longer accusing, but innocent and curious. These subtleties were easier to detect since he had gotten his emotion chip.

'Why did you do that?' Data asked.

'Do what?' Lore asked. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Perhaps it would be better,' Data began, 'if you started school immediately. I worry excessive time spent with me will bias your development.' Data pulled Lore to his feet and patted his arm gently. 'Lore, there is something very important I want you to do. Whenever you find yourself in the position to make a decision, I want you to ask yourself what it is that you can do that nobody else can. What unique contribution can you make to solve the problem effectively?' Data paused. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes,' Lore said simply. Data nodded, and brought him to the Enterprise's school for immediate enrolment.


	4. Brother's Influence

'You were feeling touched, or moved,' the Counselor explained to Data. Data had put Lore into school and had requested the immediate audience of Counselor Troi. He asked her about what he had felt when Lore hugged him.

'Could you try to explain the emotion differently?' Data requested. 'Lore did not push me, though I recognize he did make physical contact with me.'

Troi smiled. 'Data, to be moved or touched _emotionally_ means that … means that you were greatly pleased by somebody's action, perhaps even surprised.' Troi put a hand on Data's. 'Data, Lore recognized that you were feeling regret about your brother, so was trying to show his support.'

'I understand the premise, I just found the emotional reaction unexpected,' Data admitted. 'To be honest, Counselor, I am very surprised by how quickly Lore is developing, socially speaking. I believe he may have surpassed even my own abilities.'

'That's good, isn't it?' Counselor Troi asked. 'But you seem worried.'

'I feel several things,' Data explained. 'I am pleased with his development, but also concerned – his developmental trajectory mimics Lore's.' Data got to his feet. 'Back in my quarters he mimicked Lore's behaviour and disposition, and he seemed completely unaware of what he had done afterwards. I could detect no circuit malfunction on the diagnostic, so this suggests a memory or emotional glitch. This may pass as he develops a unique self concept.'

'Have you reported this to the Captain?' Counselor Troi queried. Data shook his head.

'I will if this continues to occur. It is possible our discussion activated some memories of Lore which he began to express unconsciously,' Data posited. 'Though, my Lore was not made with suboptimal parts like my brother was, so I find it unlikely that he could willingly engage in antisocial or violent behaviour. Still, there are many uncertainties. I cannot make an accurate prediction at this time,' Data head towards the door. 'Thank you for your time, Counselor. I will be on my way.'

* * *

Lore strode into Data's quarters after his first schooling session where Data was waiting for him. He had learned basic mathematics, object recognition, and musical composition. Data patted a seat next to him, and Lore cocked an eyebrow.

'This motion indicates that I would like you to sit with me,' Data explained. 'I have a few questions for you.'

'Very well,' Lore said, approaching. The couch sunk under his weight.

'Lore,' Data began. 'Why did you insist on choosing my brother's name and appearance?'

'I felt a sensation of longing towards him,' Lore explained.

'I suspect that was residue from my own neural net,' Data said. 'A side effect of having my neural net with an emotion chip in the same configuration as my own. Perhaps you were too young to fully grasp this reality. Do you wish to change your mind?'

'I wish no such thing,' Lore said firmly, before turning to Data. 'What better form to choose than one that might foster a positive relationship with you?'

Data was serious. 'I told you my feelings for my brother were complicated. He was a negative influence. Did you not sense that when you gazed upon the holographic projection?'

'I did not,' Lore said. 'I still don't, though I could detect regret when you spoke about him earlier.' Lore got to his feet and held out his hands. Data took them, and Lore pulled Data to his feet, but did not let go of his hands. He gripped them, tightly. 'Let me help you deal with your feelings for your brother. I sense that you love him. Am I wrong?'

Data pulled his hands from Lore's grip. 'I do love him. And we did share the same maker… But he is gone, now. The past cannot be undone.'

'He is not gone!' Lore snapped, his eyes lighting up. 'I share elements of both you and your brother, do you not see that?' Lore huffed, and strode around the room, raising his arms. 'The emotion chip was originally given to Lore, and even though you used it the most, there exists the humble remains of his feelings within it. As a blank slate, or a mostly blank slate, I encapsulate elements of both you and Lore's emotions, and _your_ memories.' Lore stopped, and looked at Data whose brows were furrowed. Lore's face smoothed from a manic rage to solemn understanding. 'Did I frighten you? The current dilation of your pupils suggests I have frightened you.'

'If what you are saying is true,' Data began. 'Then will you turn out to be as manipulative and power hungry as my brother was? I am already sensing peculiar behaviour from you, such as that sudden burst of anger.'

'Negative. I am a new being,' Lore explained. 'And I know that even you can see that.' Lore sat back down on the couch next to Data. 'I promise that unlike your brother, I will not harm you.'

'What do you want from me?' Data asked, sensing Lore hadn't finished.

'I want the truth,' Lore said. 'I recognize a faint memory in my neural net from your emotional subspace. It is the desire for a romantic companion. I have considered its meaning and I can only conclude that this is the reason for my being. Was I built to be a romantic companion for you?'

'Incorrect,' Data said. 'You were built to be a friend, with the potential for romantic companionship in mind. I considered it unethical to expect romantic companionship from you, and I still do.'

'So I'm not completely incorrect,' Lore said, before nodding wearily. 'Thank you for your honesty. This has given me much to think about.'

'Keep in mind,' Data continued. 'That I was serious when I said I built you to be a friend. You do not even have to be a friend to me if you do not enjoy my companionship. I am aware that my brother felt that I was a boring individual who always followed protocol, so I will not be surprised if you feel the same.'

'I do remember your instructions,' Lore said. 'That in the face of a decision I was to do what I felt was most appropriate given my uniqueness. And my unique personality, my still developing personality, mind you, is telling me to trust you.' Lore's face twitched, in a facial tic reminiscent of the real Lore. 'I must admit, however, that I would like my own quarters.' Lore tugged at the dark green vest. 'And as nice as these clothes are, I would like my own clothes to choose from. I feel this would give me appropriate space to grow as a unique individual.'

Data got to his feet and nodded. 'Very well, then we can have that arranged. If you would like to go talk to ship management, I am certain they would be able to assist you.'

Lore raised an eyebrow. 'You do not wish to accompany me?'

'I consider you mature enough to make your own decision,' Data replied. 'I will come with you if you like, but to be perfectly frank, I would like some time to think about our conversation.'

Lore nodded slowly, his yellow eyes looking at his creator up and down. 'In that case, I will see you later, Data.'

* * *

After several hours, Data informed Picard of the conversation he and Lore just had.

'He does not appear to express a desire for power, only developing the unique individuality he has,' Data explained to the Captain in his ready room. 'I have thought about our conversation and he does not appear to be a threat at this time. I think it would be safe to give him his own quarters and clothes.'

'Are you sure about this, Mr. Data?' Picard asked, leaning forward on his desk. 'You mentioned he expressed anger very readily.'

'But he showed no signs of being manipulative, or violent,' Data explained. 'He seemed keen to make me comfortable, and expressed his desire for new quarters without need for threat or insult.'

Picard was silent for several moments. He heaved a sigh. 'Very well, you're dismissed, Mr. Data. Be ready for duty at 0800 hours.'

'Thank you for your time, sir,' Data replied. 'I am looking forward to getting back to work.'


	5. Schooling

The moment Lore got his new quarters and clothes, he informed Data over the communication system that he did not wish to see Data until his schooling was finished. Data insisted security keep an eye on him in his place, to which Lore agreed to. From that moment, Lore became a recluse and highly introverted. During his time off school he was in his quarters, apparently examining many files in the main computer's database. Although curious, Data told himself that he would find out about his development later. It was he, after all, who encouraged Lore to take actions to develop his individuality.

Data was playing poker with the rest of the crew after the first few days separated from Lore. As he shuffled the deck, he noticed Dr. Crusher smiling at him, and exchanging grins with Commander Riker.

'Is there something funny about the way I am shuffling this deck?' Data queried.

Dr. Crusher shook her red head, glancing at Riker. 'We spent some time with Lore last night at Ten Forward. Do you want to hear about it?'

'Unless you intend to tell me about any antisocial behaviour, then I have no immediate need to hear it,' Data stated. Meeting the silent gaze of his crewmates he continued. 'I thought it would be best to distance myself from Lore during his development. This way he can grow as an individual and I will not introduce any additional biases into his neural net.'

'Are you also trying to distance yourself from the role of parent or guardian?' Troi asked, as she received her first card from Data. 'I mean, if you two might be romantic partners…'

Commander Riker smirked, cutting Troi off. 'Data, I'm curious how you think about Lore. Do you consider him your brother or a friend? Can you genuinely see yourself falling in love with him one day?'

Data finished dealing the first round of cards. He put a few chips into the middle, his yellow eyes staying focused on the middle of the rounded table as each crewmember threw in two bronze chips. His milky gold skin glowed from the overhead light. 'I understand that it must be peculiar for you to consider Lore and I as potential mates, given he shares some superficial and emotional similarities with myself and my brother. However, you must remember that as androids, we are not bound by blood like biological relatives. Indeed, his neural net is based on my own configuration, but it will change in response to sensory input and cognitions in environments I do not share with him,' Data dealt new cards to each member. 'It is experience in non-shared environments that increases variation between individuals, be them related or not.' Data placed the deck of cards on the table. 'If this explanation does not satisfy you, I can report a subjective impression: based on my brief time with Lore, I can see that he is a different person to my brother. Therefore, if we have no biological connection and he appears sufficiently different from myself and my brother where I can perceive him to be a unique individual, then I see no reason to not consider him a potential friend, or even mate.'

Troi looked at her cards. A six on top of a three. Data put a few silver chips onto the table. His own cards, a six and a seven, might be promising, though he had yet to fully grasp the intricacies of gambling. He could not predict the future, after all.

'It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this,' Riker admitted. Data turned to him.

'Not as much as you might imagine, Commander. Though, whether we will turn out to be romantic partners remains to be seen. I cannot predict how our relationship will develop,' Data said, dealing another round of cards. He shook his head at Commander Riker's cards. 'That does not look very promising, if you do not mind me saying, sir.'

'Well, even if Data doesn't want to hear about Lore, I certainly do. Could you whisper something to me?' Troi asked Dr. Crusher, before glancing at Data. 'Don't listen, Data.'

'You do not need to tell me, I have already lowered my audible hearing range,' Data said.

The game of poker was paused for this brief moment of exchange. Data looked at the chips to prevent himself from lip reading. He studied the chips with intensity, examining the ridges of the bronze and silver chips that had been worn with age. He estimated the chips came from a manufacturing company Gallore Games, and was built with aluminium, copper, and wood.

Data felt Geordi prod his shoulder. Data looked up at him. Geordi pointed to his lips.

'Thank you, Geordi,' Data nodded, readjusting his audio sensors to the average human range. He looked at the crewmates. They were all smiling.

'There is a saying from twenty-first century Earth,' Data began. 'Called 'no spoilers'. It means I do not wish a curious experience to be revealed. I formally request no spoilers from all of you concerning Lore's development, until I have announced otherwise.'

The poker game continued. The crew respected Data's request and did not bring Lore up again, though it didn't stop them from smiling or smirking occasionally.

* * *

Geordi bumped into Commander Riker on the way to Ten Forward. It was night, relative to their normal sleep cycles, and their shifts were over for the evening.

'Oh? You're going to see Lore as well?' Geordi asked.

'Of course!' Riker grinned. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world. It's not like Data would drink eight cans of malt ale, right?'

Geordi laughed as they walked. The planet Gertum-4 stared at them from the outside windows. Geordi caught sight of the orange planet, with specs of blue and green in the atmosphere. Bursts of radiation emanated in pockets across the planet's surface. The Enterprise was in the middle of a spectral analysis that would take six hours to complete. The analysis was being lead by Lieutenant Commander Data. Geordi's gaze fell to the floor.

'You think Data's taking on all this extra work to keep himself away from Ten Forward?'

'I know he is,' Riker said, pressing a finger into Geordi's side. 'You shouldn't hold it against him. He'll be back with us soon.'

'How soon is soon?' Geordi mumbled.

The two of them entered Ten Forward, and faced the sight of an exurbant yellow-eyed android telling jokes to a gaggle of Ensigns at the bar. He grinned broadly when he caught sight of Geordi and Riker, and got to his feet, handing them tall glasses of beer.

'You guys are late! I was just telling everyone about the time I trapped Wesley in the Holodeck!'

Riker's pearly whites were showing. 'That's just the kind of story I want to hear.'

The two joined the Ensigns to listen to Lore's story.

As Geordi positioned himself around the bar, he turned back towards the door. For a moment, he thought he saw Data standing there, but quickly realized it was just an afterimage from his visor. He turned back to face Lore, silently wishing it was Data instead.

* * *

It had been one week and a half since Lore had formally begun his schooling. For morning duty, Data was investigating a warp core glitch with Geordi. Just as the warp drive came back online, repairs completed, Geordi turned to Data.

'What have you been up to lately, Data? I haven't seen you at Ten Forward much, or just about anywhere on the ship,' Geordi commented. Data straightened his back, his black and yellow uniform tightening against his chest for a brief moment.

'I have been avoiding Lore,' Data said. 'I know enough to realize he has been spending a lot of time in Ten Forward. I expect you have been interacting with him with the rest of the crew, is that not correct?'

'Yeah, it is,' Geordi nodded, his voice trailing off. 'He … Ah, well… No spoilers, right?'

'Correct,' Data began. He was about to return to the Bridge when he spun around and peered at Geordi with small frown on his face. 'Forgive me, but am I correct in assuming that you specifically requested my assistance with the warp core because you miss my company?'

Geordi flashed his white teeth and raised his arms before him, palms facing Data. 'Ah, you got me.' Geordi's grin disappeared. 'I really did need help with the warp core, but I do miss you, Data. We all do.' He lowered his arms and sighed. 'We understand that you don't want to see Lore so early, but we're all so curious to see the two of you interact. Lore's –' Geordi seemed to be searching for the correct words. 'It's hard to describe… He's –'

'I do not wish to hear about Lore until the end of his schooling,' Data reasserted, his tone solemn. Data's brows peaked. 'If you miss me, you should come see me in my quarters some time. Or perhaps we could spend some time on the Holodeck, like old times?'

Geordi beamed. 'That would be great, Data. How about this Friday?'

'This Friday it is,' Data nodded. 'I look forward to seeing you in the Holodeck, dear Watson!'


	6. Meeting at Ten Forward

Data was busy painting the nebula outside his window Saturday evening, when the doorbell rang. Data put down the painting brush, currently tinted with red, and approached the front door.

Lore was standing in the doorway, wearing a white and yellow jumper with black pants and shoes. He grinned when he saw Data.

'Long time no see, Data!' he said.

'Your schooling is finished?' Data blinked. 'Come in. Would you like a drink?' Data replied, motioning with an arm into his quarters.

Lore strode in. 'Computer, a tall glass of raspberry lemonade.' He took the drink and drank it, swiftly. 'Today I graduated from the Enterprise's high school program.'

'After two weeks?' Data queried. 'Lore, I am very impressed with your progress. Have you thought about entering the academy?'

'I have thought about it,' Lore admitted. 'But for now I would like to spend some time with you.' He shook the drink before Data. 'Did you ever develop a fancy for this type of drink?'

'I have tried it,' Data admitted. 'Have you ever had it with ice cream? They call that kind of drink a 'spider' on Earth. Though I do not know why. It bears no resemblance to the arachnid.'

Lore pushed the glass under the food replicator, requesting ice cream be placed in the drink. A scoop of vanilla ice cream appeared in the red-pink liquid, and it fizzed. Lore sipped it, and his face split into a wide grin. 'This is delicious! It has the fruity taste of the original drink, but with a chilled creamy flavour.' Lore put the drink down for a moment. 'Data, I would like to invite you out for dinner.'

Data raised his eyebrows. 'For what purpose?'

'This isn't a date, if that's what you're thinking,' Lore said, a sly grin crossing his cheek. 'This is because I would like to get to know you better.'

'Would you like to go now?' Data asked.

'Yes,' Lore said. 'If you're not busy, that is. There is a lot I want to talk to you about.'

'I agree. There is much to discuss,' Data began, going to his wardrobe and pulling out a suit. 'Is this intended to be a formal occasion?'

'Look at what I'm wearing, does it look like it?' Lore said, tugging at the hem of the white and yellow jumper. 'No, your Starfleet uniform is just fine.' Lore drank the final dregs of the drink, requesting a spoon to consume the final slop of ice cream. 'I'll see you at Ten Forward in ten minutes.'

'I look forward to it,' Data said, waving as Lore left the room with spoon and ice cream glass in hand. Once Lore was gone, Data put the suit back on the rack.

Data had not imposed his presence on Lore at all during his schooling, indeed, Lore had made it perfectly clear he wanted to spend time in his own quarters when he was not at school.

'Now that you are grown up,' Data muttered to himself. 'What is your purpose as an individual, Lore? What sort of person are you?'

* * *

Data found Lore sitting at a table by the window at Ten Forward, stars scattering the vast void of space. He appeared contemplative as he peered out of it, and beamed when he sighted Data.

'I could sense your footsteps based on the floor's vibrations,' Lore said under his breath. 'I bet I could give the main computer a run for its money!' He chortled as Data slipped into a chair across from him, and then looked exasperated when Data's blank expression did not change. 'Don't look so serious, Data. This is a time for fun!' He clicked his fingers until Guinan reached his side. 'Guinan, my dear woman, get us a plate of buffalo wings and malt ale.'

The El-Aurian raised her brows at Lore and nodded.

'Your wish is my command,' she said sarcastically, before wandering off.

'You seem to have developed a very vibrant personality,' Data observed. Guinan returned to the bar. She returned after a few moments with their food and drinks.

'Indeed, I have,' Lore admitted. 'I think I got that influence from your brother, but I extended it further.' Lore made a shooing motion with Guinan. 'Please, I have waited weeks for this moment. Give us some peace, will ya?' He smiled charmingly at Data when she was gone. 'Those El-Aurians call themselves listeners, but what they really mean are eavesdroppers.'

'Did you find your schooling an enlightening experience?' Data asked. 'Did any particular subjects strike you as interesting?'

'All of them did. Well, a few of them did,' Lore said. 'I really liked learning about cybernetic theory and the basics of engineering.' Lore took a bite out of a buffalo wing and drank a swig of ale. 'I found the lessons on human sexuality particularly interesting. There is such variety in preferences for sex, technique, and aesthetics.'

Data nodded. 'I too found the lessons on cybernetics interesting. Not very surprising, perhaps, considering we are cybernetic. Was there something in particular you wanted to ask about human sexuality?'

'Well,' Lore admitted. 'Not human sexuality. But android sexuality. I was wondering…' He lowered his voice to a whisper. 'What kind of pornography you like to watch?'

Data raised his brows for a moment, before taking a sip of his ale. He smacked his lips contemplatively, with a frown as if he had licked a bitter lemon. 'To be honest, I have found it difficult since acquiring my emotion chip to take pleasure in viewing pornography. Are you asking this type of question out of honest curiosity, or do you have certain intentions I should know about?'

'More the former than the latter,' Lore said. He placed a bone on his plate, sucking his fingers clean with a loud smacking sound. 'I was curious how your sexuality chip had developed. You might be surprised to hear that _my_ sexuality chip, unlike yours, has flourished throughout my development. I, like a human, have a developed a specific set of sexual preferences and desires. I was curious if yours were the same.'

Data was bewildered, but shook his head. 'I am afraid I cannot satisfy that curiosity at the moment.'

'Do you ever masturbate?' Lore asked, suddenly. Data shook his head. Lore frowned, and looked around the room, perhaps to check if anybody was listening. Then, he grinned. 'Did you know that most members on the Enterprise masturbate regularly? It is a potent form of stress relief.'

'I am familiar with the theory and statistics,' Data admitted. 'But again, I have had no meaningful experiences with self pleasuring. Perhaps because my sexuality chip has yet to be fully activated. As I understand, it can assist with the circulation of our internal biofunctions.' Data took a buffalo wing and took a small bite from the side. He put it down like a delicate glass figurine. 'I must say I never quite liked eating buffalo wings. I understand humans like it due to its protein content and flavour, but-'

'It's fun to eat because it's messy,' Lore said. 'There's something primitive about eating meat with your hands and making a mess. I think that's what the appeal is.'

Data sighed, looking at the wing. 'I would really like a knife and fork, but I understand this meal does not require it.'

'It completely defeats the purpose, actually,' Lore said. His yellow eyes gleamed. He put the meat down. 'I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with those questions. I was just curious. You understand?'

'Of course,' Data admitted. 'Now, I have some questions for you, if you do not mind.'

'Not at all,' Lore said. 'Shoot.'

'By 'shoot' I assume you mean 'go on',' Data began. Lore nodded. 'Since you wanted to pass on questions about careers tonight, and since we are on the topic of sexuality… I was wondering if you have ever felt romantic love before?'

'Two weeks into my development?' Lore asked. 'I haven't, but I'm positive I have the capacity for it. I am capable of feeling lust, for instance.'

'Curious. I am intrigued by your self-reported sexual development. Have you ever had sexual intercourse, or initiated any type of human mating ritual?' Data asked, not at all embarrassed by his frankness.

'I have flirted with a few of the crew to _develop_ my social skills, but I have never had sexual intercourse,' Lore said, chuckling at the word 'develop'. 'Have you?'

'I have once,' Data said. 'A long time ago, before I had my emotion chip installed.'

'Oh,' Lore said. He bit his lower lip. His face gained the curiosity and innocence of a small child. 'Forgive me for asking, but what was it like?'

'I am afraid I would not be able to offer any more insight on that topic than pornography would. I could provide a description of events, but none of the emotion you might be curious about. None of the emotion _I_ might be curious about.' Data paused. 'At any rate, there is more to the world than sex, although it is an act beings like humans depend upon for pleasure and procreation.' Data wiped his hands of grease on a serviette. 'What sort of engineering theories were you interested in? I have training in engineering, after all. I could answer any questions you had about the matter.'

'I am not interested in discussing engineering tonight,' Lore said. 'And even if I did have a question, the main computer could answer them adequately. I would like to know more about you. For instance… Do you have any close friends?'

Data nodded. 'Of course I do. I am friends with most of the members of the crew. You met many of them your first day here.'

'I have _also_ managed to make friends,' Lore grinned. He suddenly scanned the room. 'For instance, William Riker has warmed up to me remarkably well. He said I had qualities he could relate to, unlike yourself, and has offered me advice on how to approach a potential mate.' Lore raised his eyebrows at Data, his smile turning sly. 'Are you jealous of me?'

Data bowed his head. 'I must admit I am a little envious of how quickly you have grasped social interaction, and how personable your personality is, but I do not see myself as inferior to you.'

'Do you see yourself as superior, since you created me?' Lore asked.

'Not at all, Lore,' Data said. 'I see you as an equal. Why? How do you feel about me?'

Lore reached towards Data's face and cupped his cheek in his hand. He stared into Data's eyes, a serious yet tender expression on his face. Then, he let his hand drop, and he picked up the last buffalo wing and finished his ale in a single large gulp. 'I see you as a friend who still has much to learn.'

Data leaned forward on the table, detecting the sardonic tone in Lore's voice. 'Do you believe you do not have much to learn?'

'Of course I have things to learn. However, I think I have a better grasp of humanity than you do,' Lore said, suddenly. His mouth twitched into a half grin. 'I also think you are naïve and foolish, subordinate.'

Data's internal processors signalled something, a warning. His brother's facial tic appeared in Lore's face.

'What do you plan to do about those feelings?' Data demanded. 'Are you aware that Lore held similar perceptions of me, and was quick to judge and insult?'

Lore got to his feet, his eyes glaring. 'Do you want to fight me?'

'I have no such wish,' Data said, also getting to his feet. 'I will only fight to defend myself. I am more surprised by your sudden aggressive behaviour. Tell me, Lore, is this the first time you have nearly started a bar fight?'

Suddenly, Commander Riker appeared, holding his hands up. 'Whoa, no fights in Ten Forward.'

Lore turned to Commander Riker. 'Commander, do you believe that I have a better grasp on humanity than Data? I want to know your honest opinion.'

'My honest opinion?' Commander Riker began. He looked bemused by the question, but he knew Lore was serious. He did not blink as he eyed Lore. 'My honest opinion is no, you absolutely do not. Data has more experience than you and has been through a lot more hardship. If you can't recognize that, then I have to say your neural circuits are biased. You are being what we humans call_ narrow-minded_. Know that I give you my frank opinion as a friend.' He paused. 'Also know that even though I told you I found you easier to relate to, does not mean I have more respect for you than Lieutenant Commander Data. If this is how you're going to behave towards your superiors, then you have a long way to go before you earn my respect.'

Lore's eyes, filled with pride, suddenly turned downcast. There was silence throughout Ten Forward. Lore chuckled meekly, then sniffed. 'Oh, I see I got carried away… I apologize.' He turned to Riker and then Data. He rubbed Data's arm, perhaps hoping to instil good feelings in him. 'Can we spend some time together tomorrow? I would like to hear about your travels on the Enterprise. Apparently there are details… _experience_…' He glanced at Riker. 'That the main computer cannot convey.'

Data sat back down at the table, and nodded to Commander Riker. He faced Lore. 'Very well, I would be happy to share my experience with you tomorrow. In the meantime, I would like you to return to your quarters, Lore. I ask you to do this as a friend. I want you to think carefully about what you said to me.'

Lore blinked. He seemed ready to protest, but bowed his head.

'As you wish, Oh Great and Powerful Creator,' he said with a snarl, casting Data a dirty look, and left the bar.

It took a few moments for the normal bustle of Ten Forward to return. In that time, Data evaluated the expressions upon familiar faces like Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher at the bar. The blank looks on their faces told him that they had not been expecting that confrontation. They looked away once they made eye contact with Data. Had he done something wrong?

The familiar chink of glasses and chatter filled the room. Commander Riker sat down where Lore had been.

'It didn't look like that went very well,' Riker commented. 'Forgive me for interrupting, it looked like things might turn sour.'

'You are forgiven. I feel Lore wanted your intrusion. It seems he respects you more than he respects me,' Data turned to Commander Riker, glancing at the unfinished buffalo wing and malt ale before him. 'Would you be willing to discuss your impressions of Lore to me, Commander? I would be interested to hear an outsider's perspective on his behaviour. I am starting to think leaving him to his own devices might not have been the wisest decision on my part so early in his development.'

'I respectfully disagree,' Riker said. 'However, I would be happy to share my impressions of Lore with you. Just promise me you won't send him away like you just did, just now. Have you ever seen me do that to you? It's something a parent does to their child, not a friend.'

Data leaned back in the chair, and nodded, his mind contemplative. 'Very well, I promise I will not do that again.' He picked up the malt ale and sipped a little. 'I am ready to listen, Commander.'


	7. Erosion

Lore stormed down the passageway from Ten Forward to the turbolift. He instructed a descent to his quarters, the deck below Data's. His face was twisted into an irritated scowl, his insides burning with a fire he could not put out. In his mind's eye he could see Data's painting of the nebula. He had such a serene look on his face at the time. Such a _naïve_ look on his face…

'Computer, halt turbolift,' Lore snapped, his eyes flashing. 'Open doors.'

The doors slid open. Lore felt his emotion chip nagging at him. Although part of him felt humbled and embarrassed by his actions in Ten Forward, that part of him had been quickly overwhelmed by the rage he felt in response to Data's scolding. It was as if it had a mind of its own.

'_Brother_,' Lore snarled, unable to control the sound emanating from his lips. His mouth twitching, he strode down the empty corridor and waited in front of Data's quarters. He was about to enter a security code he had spied Data put into the computer, but a flash of light flickered in front of his eyes – a type of hallucination, he recognized based on a quick scan of his circuits. Bedazzled, he blinked several times, his eyes widening as his neural circuits were suddenly overloaded with the sensation.

The light came again, and Lore was face to face with a tall Soong-type android with a sly grin and black jacket. Instinctively, Lore recognized it as Data's brother wearing the uniform he had worn amongst the Borg. The black military type jumpsuit. Data's brother leaned against the door to Data's quarters with a mischievous glare on his face. '_Are you going to let him get away with what he said?_'

* * *

Data sat across from Commander Riker in Ten Forward. Data was listening attentively to Riker's comments.

'At first we were all cautious, because he reminded us all so much of your brother – the real Lore,' Riker said. 'He was highly charming. The first thing he did was introduce himself, and offered us all drinks. Then he proceeded to balance a stack of ice cubes on his tongue. To our surprise, he became quite the entertainer, a joker. None of the real Lore's manipulative or facetiousness seemed to be there, though we were waiting for it to appear.'

Data just stared at Riker. 'So you believe he showed no mal-intent?'

'At first we wondered if he was hiding something, but he never acted unpleasant. The real Lore would not have been able to last that long being pleasant or amicable,' Riker said. 'So no, I don't think he showed mal-intent, which is why his actions tonight were surprising… The worst thing he did was play a practical joke on Wesley. Dr. Crusher was understandably worried about that, but Wes was unharmed… He even seemed to find it funny. It seemed like a harmless joke.' Riker rubbed his beard, staring out of the window. 'He _never_ started a bar fight. I don't know why but it seems like if he does have memories from Lore, they're highly focused around you.' Riker shook his head. 'If this is true, then, I'm sorry Data – you might not be able to be friends with him, let alone partners.'

'That would be unfortunate, but I do not believe the evening went completely awry. He did seem interested in speaking with me further,' Data said. 'If he does harbour some lost memories or emotions from Lore, he seems to have relatively good control over them.'

'Perhaps,' Riker began. 'At any rate, Data, I think you should interact with him as much as possible. It seems like if he were a threat, it'd become known to you first. I know you don't want to see yourself as a creator, but he is your responsibility. _Friends_ have a responsibility to take care of each other.'

'I understand,' Data said, getting to his feet. 'I have much to think about. I will return to my quarters.'

* * *

Data found his quarters exactly as he had left them. Spot curled around his legs, and the android positioned himself by the window, picking up his paint palette with smooth dexterity. However, he noticed something had been added to the painting. A metallic grid cube was positioned over the nebula. Data's mouth gaped open, slightly. It was an image of the Borg ship. It was a message to him. It could only be from Lore. Lore was last seen with the Borg.

'Do you like my addition, dear Data?' came a voice.

Data turned to the direction of the voice. By his wardrobe he saw Lore, his yellow eyes arrogant, his gaze full of hatred. He was still wearing his yellow and white jumper and black pants. Data knew immediately that somehow his brother had taken control of Lore's body. The gaze was not innocent or friendly, and his grin reeked with maliciousness. And yet, the intensity was in the simplicity of the appearance. This was something his brother had somehow managed to master.

'How is it you have managed to take control of Lore's body?' Data queried, pulling his phaser out of his pocket and switching it on full-stun. He pointed it at Lore. The strength of the stun would kill a human, but it would temporarily disable an android.

The real Lore laughed, paying little notice to the phaser. 'How did I take control? Because this is my body, of course!' He chuckled, walking towards Data and tutting. 'You were so busy deactivating my body that one last time we were together that you failed to realize that I had created a sub-routine into your very own emotion chip. It would not activate in your body, but would when encountering a clean slate, so to speak, like your dear, innocent _Lore_.' He dragged out "dear" and "innocent" in a way that made Data feel sick to his stomach. A feeling of disgust, as he had come to recognize it.

'Is he still alive?' Data demanded, referring to the innocent and playful Lore he had known, however briefly. 'Or has your influence gradually been eroding his consciousness?'

'The only true individuality your Lore knows is my own,' Lore grinned, holding a hand against his chest. 'It started small, but my emotions were always much stronger than yours, Brother. Feelings of hatred, dissatisfaction… they fuelled secret ambitions that you do not yet know. Feelings that override emotions like happiness and love…' Lore patted Data on the back. 'I have only you to thank, dear Brother, for encouraging Lore to explore his individuality. We have spent many hours together, though he wasn't aware of who I was. To him, I feel like just another part of himself. But the more he develops, the more I do… You wouldn't want to take his hard earned individuality away from him, would you?'

Data pondered the situation. If Lore and his brother were linked by minds like conjoined twins were to the body, then there was no way to save Lore. Unless there were a way to erase the emotional sub-routine his brother had implanted into the new Lore, there might be hope for him to develop normally. He might even consider resetting Lore.

'I know what you're thinking, Brother,' Lore crooned. '_How do I erase the sub-routine? _Well! Too bad for you that information was lost with my body when you deactivated it.' Lore looked amused. He shook a finger in Data's face.

'What are your plans with the Borg?' Data demanded, suddenly, his eyes tracking the finger with calculated concern.

'I have no plans with the Borg, they turned out to be weak and easily manipulated once separated from their group. They were too… _human_,' Lore admitted, stretching his neck with displeasure. 'No, my plan is much more sophisticated. In fact, my plan is one that your dear Lore shares. You might actually be interested in hearing this one. He helped develop it, after all. You should hear it from the horse's mouth, don't you think?'

Lore gave Data a bemused smirk, and then suddenly his eyes fluttered, his mouth gaped open, and his legs collapsed underneath him. Data caught him, and placed his body against his bed. He turned the phaser off and placed it by Lore's sleeping frame. He looked so peaceful and serene. If he hadn't just encountered his brother, he would have found it hard to believe such a deviant creature lived inside.

Data pressed the communicator against his chest. 'Lieutenant Commander Data to Captain Picard,' Data began. 'I request an audience with you, Sir. I regret to inform you that my brother has begun to take over Lore's body.'

* * *

_A/N: I must say I'm curious and intrigued by the lack of reviews on this story, because normally there would be something giving me an indicator of whether what I was doing was valuable or entertaining or not. Let me know what you think, if you don't mind._


	8. The Brig

The meeting with Captain Picard was swift, to the point.

'If Lore –' Picard paused, 'If _your brother _has began to take over Lore, wouldn't the wisest thing be to deactivate him?'

'Normally I would agree, but I believe Lore still has a unique consciousness, however influenced he may be by my brother. I believe it would be unjust to deactivate him for crimes he has not committed – perhaps along the lines of a death sentence over an insanity plea.' Data rolled that thought around in his head for a moment, that his Lore was insane. He shook his head briefly, and continued, his mind jumping to his painting of the nebula. 'My brother suggested Lore has some kind of plan, not involving the Borg, that he somehow came up with in collaboration with my brother. With your permission, Sir, I would like to ask Lore about this. It may not be an unreasonable thing to do, given my brother's history. It is difficult to guess how things will progress without more information, and more exposure to Lore.'

'And what about removing Lore – I mean, _your brother_?' Picard asked, scowling for a moment at the confusing semantics. He leaned back in his ready room chair. 'He should be deactivated, at least, via that sub-routine your Brother implanted into your emotion chip. Is there any chance you could remove Lore's sub-routine without activating the real Lore to find out how to do it?'

'Even if I did activate my brother,' Data said, his eyes turning downcast. 'I find it highly unlikely he will reveal how to remove it, and I am not willing to try myself. Living in Lore gives him special advantages.'

'At any rate,' Picard continued. He got out of his chair and paced, staring out towards the stars for a moment. 'This entire situation seems highly suspect. I believe there may be a threat to the Enterprise here, and in that vein, I want Lore kept in the brig until we've confirmed he is not a threat.'

'But Lore is not the threat,' Data protested for a moment. 'My brother is. If anything, it's possible putting him in a cell of confinement will aggravate that persona.'

'I agree with you, Mr. Data, though I think this might be the best way to evaluate the degree of influence your brother has over Lore. I think this is the most reasonable action. Consider it on par with having him admitted to a mental asylum for evaluation. Although we passed those times centuries ago, I think it's fair to say Lore is mentally unstable given your brother's influence. Do you disagree?'

'I agree with you, Sir,' Data nodded. 'Then I will have Worf accompany him to the brig.'

Data waited for his Captain's dismissal, but didn't hear it. Picard was busy looking into space. The red nebula Data had painted was disappearing into the distance.

'Sir, is there something else you wish to say to me?' Data asked.

Picard heaved a sigh and turned to face Data.

'If it helps you with your investigation,' Picard began. 'Feel free to join Lore in the brig. If I need you I'll call you to the Bridge,' Picard's mouth twitched into a half smile. 'We have some early-career officers keen for some training.'

* * *

Thus, Lore was placed into a brig cell and was held behind a force field barrier. When Data found him, he was simply staring at the metal floor, his yellow eyes darting from side to side as if he were assimilating or processing some information. Data turned to Worf who was scowling as he normally did when things didn't go to plan.

'He is ready to speak with you,' Worf said succinctly. 'I will be on the Bridge if you need me.'

Data lowered the force field and Worf reactivated it when he entered. Data sat next to Lore on the grey bench and stared at Lore. Lore continued to stare at the ground, but Data sensed he knew he was there.

'Lore, do you know why you are here?'

'Apparently your brother is inside my head,' Lore admitted. His mouth twitched. 'I don't remember what happened after I left Ten Forward. I just woke up in here.'

'Indeed,' Data said. 'This is a complicated problem.' Data paused. 'My brother mentioned you had some sort of ambitious plan. Would you mind telling me about it?'

Lore turned to stare at Data for the first time, his yellow eyes filled with genuine happiness.

'I would be happy to!' Lore sat up in his seat and rubbed his hands together. 'I plan on going to the academy, and I want to eventually be the captain of a ship.' Lore's mouth split into a wide grin. 'And then I'll create a crew of androids. We'll be bright, strong, and perfectly capable. We'll lead a ship greater than even the Enterprise…'

Data noted Lore's mouth twitch as he said the word 'greater'. Data considered the ambitious plan.

'You just want to explore space?' Data queried. 'To advance yourself? Or do you plan on doing something else with this android ship?'

'Well, for now, that's all I'd like,' Lore said, nodding faintly. 'I don't know if I can say the same about your brother, though. It's still hard for me to believe he's exerting any kind of influence over me at all.'

Data and Lore sat quietly for a few minutes, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Data remembered their encounter in Ten Forward, and how he had scolded Lore. Since the scolding was probably part of the reason his brother decided to pay them a visit, Data couldn't help but feel responsible for Lore's current predicament.

'Lore, I apologize for what I said in Ten Forward. Not only was I patronising, but I caused my brother to exert his influence over you. I take responsibility for what happened.'

Lore nodded, his eyes gazing upon the force field. 'It's okay. Let's just…' Lore paused, his eyes becoming unfocused. He suddenly seemed to be staring at something near Data. Data turned, and saw nothing. With lightning fast reflexes, Data parried the fist Lore suddenly threw at his right temple.

If Data was human he would not have been able to process what had happened quickly enough to react, let alone analyse what caused the reaction. But Data was an android, and was capable of doing both these things simultaneously and then conducting further analyses. Data gathered that reminding Lore of the event and the trauma he had caused him had given his brother a weak point upon which he could erode Lore's consciousness. But as to why violence was the chosen response? Data could only assume his brother was aware of the danger of being deactivated and wanted to gain control of the situation as soon as possible.

The two androids were on their feet suddenly, and Lore was lunging at Data with all the strength he could muster, taking precise aim at different points on his head. It was clear that Lore was not conscious, not responsible for this. It could only be his brother.

Lore's fist met the side of Data's skull in that moment, and the skin sheeting was torn. Blinking diodes from his positronic net were visible. Data's nails dug into his brother's arm, metal screeching in response to the pressure, and Lore did the same to Data's spare arm. The two were in a vice grip, determined to hold one another steady.

'You are being rash. What do you have to gain by fighting me that you could not gain by remaining dormant?' Data demanded. 'If you commit any crimes you will be deactivated.'

Data's brother grinned maliciously. 'I won't be committing any crimes, Brother! You're going to help Lore fulfil his dreams!' Lore's fingers pressed harder against Data's wrists, making a visible dent. 'I want to know how to create more androids.'

Data's eyebrows rose. 'I see. You may share my neural net, but try as you might, you are as erratic and impatient as you always were.' Data considered tearing his hand away to reach his phaser gun, but could not while still holding his brother. If he were to let go of his grip on his brother, he might be able to do it.

Data decided to take his chances. However, as he reached for his phaser, his brother punched Data in the side of the head, temporarily disabling his motor cortex. Data's body collapsed on itself, and Data's eyes peered weakly up at his brother. The real Lore took the phaser from Data's belt and pointed it at Data.

'When you get up, I want you to tell me how to make more androids like your precious Lore.'

Data could do nothing but stare, but to his delight he heard a voice in the ceiling. Apparently when he fell he had landed on top of his communicator, and a muffled version of Data's brother's voice reached the intercom system. Within a few split seconds, Worf was being beamed into the brig.

'Computer, place force field around Lore immediately.'

As this happened, the main force field holding their cell was removed, and Worf rushed to Data's side, examining the wound on the android's head and wrists. Suddenly, a gasp could be heard and Lore dropped the phaser in his hand and started to shake. His mouth gaped open, his yellow eyes transfixed on Data's positronic net blinking away. Worf scowled up at him.

'You are responsible for this!' Worf snapped, getting to his feet and approaching the force field. 'Regardless of whether you are Data's brother or not, if you have any sense of dignity as an individual you will deactivate your emotion chip until the appropriate repairs can be made.'

Data's body sprung up, bent at the hips. 'I am okay, Worf. My motor systems were temporarily disabled, I had to reset that system.' Data approached the circular red force field holding Lore captive, and frowned. 'But Lore...'

Lore's mouth was still open, his limbs shaking.

Lore spoke, then. 'If this is the type of damage your brother can cause, then I want no part of it!'

As soon as he said that, his mouth twitched like Data's brother's, grimaced, and then heaved, as if he were about to vomit. Instead of vomiting, however, the android fell forward, flat on his face. The body was still.

'Lower force field,' Data told the computer. As it did so, Data pulled Lore's body into his arms, the android's yellow eyes staring into emptiness and his chin lolling backwards. With dexterity, Data opened his scalp plating to examine the neural net. The lights were blinking indicating key processes were off-phase. Data sighed, and closed the scalp plating.

'What is wrong with him?' Worf grunted.

Data got to his feet, carrying Lore in his arms. The android's limbs hung like an old doll, draped over Data's beaten arms. It was an odd sight.

'The conflicting personalities must be putting strain on the neural net,' Data said plainly. However, he could not be sure. 'I will have to deactivate the emotion chip and make it so Lore cannot reactivate it on his own. It is the safest thing.'

'That would be prudent,' Worf agreed. 'It's what Lore would have wanted.'

'Perhaps,' Data said. 'We will see.'

Data carried the android meekly to his quarters, feeling an odd sensation as he did so. It reminded him of carrying Lal. However, he could not relate the emotion to anything in his experience since he had had no emotions when he knew Lal. With Lore, it was a mixture of sadness and regret.

* * *

As Data arrived in his quarters and positioned Lore on the working platform, he felt wetness underneath his eyes.

'I am sorry,' Data breathed to Lore. With shaking fingers he opened Lore's skull and revealed the positronic net.

The emotion chip was located in the very centre, embedded near the equivalent of the corpus callosum in humans, a band of neurons that linked the two brain hemispheres. This was an atypical location for an emotion centre in human nets as the emotional part of the brain, the amygdala, was actually located deeper among cingulate structures. However, for an android, positioning the emotional centre over this key linkage system allowed optimum communication of the emotion chip with the rest of the positronic brain. Or so Data gathered.

Data reached between the metal crevasse with a delicate pair of tweezers and turned a tiny knob on the emotion chip.


	9. Distress Call

Data repaired his own systems using bioplast sheeting from the replicator before fixing the dents he had given Lore in his brawl with his brother. But now, if his theory was correct, his brother should have no further influence on Lore. Data was hesitant to turn the android on.

He heard the doorbell ring.

'Enter,' Data said instinctively.

To Data's surprise, it was Wesley Crusher who entered his quarters. He had an air of concern about him. He spoke in a soft voice.

'Is Lore dead?' Wesley asked, looking at the lifeless android on the platform.

Data did not know if he was talking about his brother or Lore in that moment. Truth be told, he did not know the answer to either case.

'I do not know if his consciousness will remain the same after such a vital piece of his identity, whether he truly knew of it or not, has been removed,' Data responded, his face contorted in self loathing. 'I am too frightened to turn him on.'

Wesley strode onto the metal grid platform and circled Lore. The android's mouth was gaping open in surprise, the final behaviour before the loss of consciousness.

'He was pretty nice to me,' Wesley admitted. 'You know he played a prank on me in the Holodeck? He bought me a few drinks to make up for it.' Data observed Wesley's boyish face frown. 'It might sound strange, but he was a friend to me.'

Data nodded, although he did not truly understand the influence Lore had on Wesley or the nature of their relationship.

'If my brother's influence is gone,' Data pondered out loud, acknowledging Wesley's comments with a nod. 'Then what will remain of Lore?'

'The only one way to find out,' Wesley said, pointing at Lore's frozen expression. 'Is to turn him on.'

'Before he became unconscious due to the conflicting personalities, Lore expressed a desire… to not exist, so to speak. Is it not my responsibility to respect those wishes?' Data continued.

Wesley nodded. 'It is, but, wasn't that desire conditional upon your brother's influence staying with him? If you're right… then he won't be there anymore… so it'll be okay.'

'I only want what's best for him,' Data admitted. Data felt a yearning for Lore's company, but there was an equally strong conflicting emotion telling him to leave him alone. 'I have caused him enough suffering already, and all for my selfish desire for a companion.'

'Well, if you're going to make a decision you might as well make it sooner rather than later. You're not helping anyone by moping about,' Wesley said. Data was surprised at the sternness in his voice. Data's gaze turned southward, but Wesley continued. 'I mean, I think he deserves a chance to exist without being tainted by another being, don't you?'

'But he would lack what I had seeked for so long,' Data continued. 'Emotions. To be denied the potential for feeling, I cannot truly imagine what that is like, especially since it has played such an important role in his development. I have deactivated my emotion chip willingly, but never had it done against my will.'

Wesley quickly banged his knuckles on the metal grid containing Lore before stepping off the platform.

'But Lore isn't like you, Data! How do you know he feels the same way about emotions as you?' Wesley demanded. Confronted by Wesley's frustration with him, Data couldn't help but wonder about the nature of their relationship more seriously. Was Wesley in love with Lore? It was a possibility he should keep open, but he did not feel comfortable breaching the subject at that moment.

Data was silent. He was busy then observing Lore's face and trying to determine which scenario was best, reorganising the algorithm he had constructed based on his experience and expectations thus far. Wesley seemed to have gotten bored, however, because he decided to leave to Ten Forward with a brief "Let me know when Lore is activated again."

Once Wesley had left, Data stood staring at Lore for several long minutes. The minutes were made longer by the many variables Data was trying to add to his model of Lore's development, but each time he created it he found himself feeling dissatisfied by the unexplained variance that continued to remain large. There was something there he could not predict. There was an inherent uncertainty - was it Lore's unique consciousness? After a few more attempts he decided that he wanted to be able to explain that variance in his model.

Data decided the issue of Lore's reactivation was complicated, and that the decision should not be left to him alone. After all, it was foolish for Data to consider taking responsibility for Lore's individuality when he himself was an individual.

Data reactivated Lore, his fingers pressing into his lower back.

When Lore came to, his mouth closed and his yellow eyes blinked. He did not smile when he saw Data.

'Data…' Lore said softly.. 'I feel… Not even a _lack_ of feeling. What a strange pattern to be processed by my neural net.' Lore's eyebrows raised in a skilled imitation of bemusement. 'You deactivated my emotion chip. And you won't let me control it.'

'You are correct,' Data replied. 'I felt it was all I could do to remove my brother from you until I figured out some superior alternative that lets you keep your individuality. But I am sorry for doing this to you. If you wish to be deactivated let me know.'

Lore's fingers moved to the hem of his pants, and he adjusted it slightly, as if not understanding the purpose of it, though completely aware of Data's question and distress. Indeed, Data noticed Lore's eyes darting from side to side – he was processing a considerable amount of information, perhaps re-evaluating his memories in light of the emotion chip having been deactivated.

'No, I wish to remain conscious. However, this is new. Perhaps I'll join you in the non self-pleasuring club,' Lore hummed, walking smoothly off the platform and spinning around without the normal zest Data had seen, albeit briefly. 'No point if there's nothing to be gained from it.' Lore turned to face Data, his mouth opening slightly and his tongue pressed between his teeth in concentration. 'Is this what you experienced before the chip? Or is it different having it deactivated afterwards?'

Data cleared his throat, taking his eyes off of Lore's steady gaze.

'I have found that after deactivating the chip others are more likely to make depressed or anhedonic appraisals of my mood,' Data said. 'I would have said it is mere human fallacy, but since having an active emotion chip myself, I would now say it is an emotional and cognitive fallacy.'

'Well, as long as you understand,' Lore said in a monotonous voice, shrugging and turning around. 'I'm going to my quarters.'

Data felt he should respect Lore's wishes, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with a longing for his company. He wanted to understand the depth of the emotion chip's influence now his brother was gone. He wanted to understand more about Lore's split personality, as it were, and the residue it left on his neural net. Perhaps he would let him run some diagnostics?

'Lore –' Data began. Lore spun around, inches from the automatic door. 'Would you mind if I ran some system diagnostics on you? I am curious to know how your system is functioning now my brother's influence is gone.'

Lore shrugged. 'I don't see why not. But I hope you will respect my privacy.'

'Is there something you wish to keep secret?'

Lore's face split into a grin, remiscent of Data's brother.

'There are quite a lot of things I would like to keep secret from you. But don't fret...' Lore raised his eyebrows at Data in a manner Data recognized as _suggestive_. But suggestive of what, Data couldn't be sure. What would an emotionless Lore like to suggest? Lore continued. 'Avoid my sexuality chip and anything conceptually linked to it, and I will feel that my self concept has been protected.'

Data blinked. He recognized that his own neural net urged him to be honest - perhaps too honest - about many subjects. And he recognised that a proper diagnostic meant being opening up your entire system to the computer. Lore on the other hand appeared to have very concrete ideas about what he wished to keep secret or not, perhaps from the computer, but mainly from Data.

Well, Data thought, Lore did not have any obligations to Star Fleet to be so honest. The demands of security did not demand the same invasions of privacy of Lore than of Data. Lore did not have to feel like he was breaking any rules by keeping secrets. And given Lore's pride over his activation of his sexuality chip, Data could not help but feel respect for his wishes. After all, sexual desires and relationships were often considered private by humans and shared only with those most trusted... or intimate. His brief encounter with Tasha had told him this much.

As Data began to set up the diagnostic, Lore sitting on a sofa at the back of his quarters and Spot in his lap, Captain Picard entered his quarters to discuss the events in the brig. The Captain seemed relieved to hear Data was all right and that Lore's emotion chip had been deactivated. However, he also came to discuss with Data their current destination.

'The USS Enterprise received a distress signal from Starbase 173,' Captain Picard began, 'Around ten minutes ago, in fact.'

Data's eyes were raised. Starbase 173 was where Dr. Bruce Maddox resided. Could the distress signal be a coincidence? Lore's emotion chip had been deactivated ten minutes ago.

'Did the Starbase inform you as to the nature of the distress signal?' Data queried, adjusting the computer's cable into Lore's temple. The Captain's brow was stern.

'Dr. Bruce Maddox requests an audience with you and myself in person,' the Captain stated. 'As to what about I can only assume it has something to do with androids,' the Captain stared at Lore with concern. 'I do not know if he knows about your Lore, but we are travelling at warp 9 and will arrive at the Starbase in five hours. I suggest you return to the Bridge and prepare for our upcoming mission.'

Data's hand rest on Lore's shoulder. 'What about Lore? I must study him. I am currently assisting the computer to run a diagnostic on Lore's systems.'

Picard sighed. 'I know we agreed that Lore was your responsibility as you are most equipped to deal with the issues he may face. However, I think for now it might be prudent for Lore to return to his quarters while we review recent events at the Starbase for preparation. Dr. Bruce Maddox gave us those documents confidentially so we may be able to glean something from them.'

'Request to obtain information from here, Sir?' Data urged. 'If this mission has anything to do with Lore I feel I should try to complete this diagnostic as soon as possible. Do not worry, I will not share the details of the mission with Lore, and I promise my preoccupation with Lore will not affect my ability to absorb or retain any of the information about the Starbase.'

Picard considered this proposal for a moment before nodding in agreement, before looking at Lore with a small frown on his face. Lore rose his eyebrows.

'What?' Lore demanded, his voice steady and calm despite the words carrying an undertone of irritation. Picard's mouth became a fine line as Lore continued. 'You're looking at me as if I'm some kind of petulant child.'

'You are no child,' the Captain assured Lore. 'But you have been unwell...' Picard sighed and tried to give Lore a reassuring smile. 'Excuse my caution.'

Lore's gaze fixated from the Captain. He nodded. Data peered at Lore with curiosity.

For an android with no emotions, he certainly seemed to remember how to emulate them well enough.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The feedback was reassuring._


	10. Experiments

Commander Bruce Maddox invited Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data into his office on Starbase 173. He offered the two seats and positioned himself at his desk. There were bags of weariness under his eyes that could not be obscured from the shadows cast from the overhead lighting.

'Captain,' Bruce began, bowing his head. 'Were the documents I sent you helpful?'

Captain Picard was stern. 'You found an android that had been specifically _deactivated_ by Data and _activated_ him for study, despite the information we had sent to Starfleet specifically instructing for him to _remain_ deactivated. To say the very least, I am not impressed.' Picard glanced at Data and then back to Bruce. 'Did you ask Lore what he thought about this before experimenting on him? We came to the conclusion at this very Starbase that androids were to be considered individuals with individual rights. And although we have our misgivings about Lore, even criminals have rights.'

'I knew you would feel this way, Captain,' Bruce began. 'I mean no disrespect when I say that. Lore agreed to participate at first. But now he has changed his mind.' Bruce turned to Data, his eyes filled with zeal. 'Data, Lore suddenly started talking about another android on the Enterprise and demanded to see you and the other android immediately. Is this true?'

Data blinked. 'I am surprised to hear this. I can only suspect deactivating my Lore's –'

'Wait, what?' Bruce began. 'Another Lore?'

Picard raised a hand. 'It's not quite like that, Commander. But I'm sure Data would be happy to share his logs on… uh… _his_ Lore if you were interested.' Picard glanced at Data. 'So the reason you have called us here is because you would like to continue experimenting on Lore and you would like us to convince him of the value of it? Have you considered putting him on trial for his crimes, or was your refusal to do so a part of your agreement with Lore for experimenting on him?'

Data suddenly remembered his brother's demands for information on how to replicate androids in the brig, and realized that their replication would also involve replicating the faulty emotion chip and its subroutines. If his brother got a hold of that kind of power… Data suddenly felt uneasy.

'Captain, I do not believe Lore is likely to continue to assist with Commander Maddox's experiments if he knows it is possible to replicate androids.' Data said, nodding to Maddox. 'I think he would be interested in trying to extract that information from myself or somebody else… Perhaps even you.' Data nodded at Maddox. 'Though I imagine since that court hearing on the status of my rights you have thought twice about replicating androids for your own experiments.'

'I have been tempted, I will not lie,' Bruce Maddox began. 'I have often wondered if it would be possible to create an android and encourage them into science in such a way that they might willingly agree to participate.' Bruce Maddox began. 'After all, I do have the knowledge to do replicate them as I wish, as that information is now in the public domain. But Starfleet disagreed with my proposal on the basis of it being manipulative and since my funding comes from them, well…' He trailed off and flattened his hand over his dark blue uniform. Data suddenly felt uncomfortable at the stare Bruce was giving him. 'Forgive me, Data, but your criticism of my desire for an android seems deeply hypocritical if you made one of your own.'

Data could not control himself. He felt a burning sensation in his chest that he could not contain, though he forced his voice to be as steady as possible. 'The difference between your case and my own is that my desire for a companion is based on the desire for an equal. Your desire is based on the want of an inferior, a test subject. Starfleet was correct to deny your application.'

Bruce's smug look disappeared. The Captain was keen to stop the arguing.

'Calm yourself, Mr. Data. We must focus on the threat that is Lore. Should we allow the real Lore to meet Data and Data's Lore for the sake of Maddox's experiments?' Picard began. 'What do you think, Mr. Data?'

Data shook his head. 'I do not want the two of them to meet. I do not wish to consider what it would do to my Lore's self-esteem.'

'So your desire is selfish and not at all based upon practical concerns,' Bruce criticised. Data was quick to disagree.

'It is practical in that Lore will not agree to further experimentation now he knows a quicker alternative to get other androids exists, so there is no need for the two to meet. Do you not see that being experimented on furthers his own goals also?' Data said. 'He is impatient and won't be reasonable if he knows about another alternative. I believe that Dr. Soong's vision must be preserved through research, but I worry that Lore will no longer cooperate, no matter what we do.'

'I respectfully disagree, Mr. Data. I think you and your Lore should meet the actual Lore,' Picard began. 'We have no evidence that he won't agree currently, since he seems to have been reasonable thus far. I think if we can learn more about Soong-type androids it would give rise to great progressions in our understanding of cybernetics, knowledge that would otherwise be lost.'

Data frowned, shaking his head. 'But Sir, I am not even sure if this is legal.'

'It is legal,' Bruce commented. 'I got special permission from Starfleet. They agreed that Lore could pay his sentence by contributing to the field of cybernetics.'

'So a trial has been held?' Data asked.

'So to speak,' Bruce said, raising an eyebrow at Data. 'I do not understand why you are defending Lore when he has already murdered so many. This is a more constructive way for him to contribute to society than being deactivated or in jail.' Bruce's tired eyes suddenly lit up in realization. 'Ah, I see. You are defending him because you are trying to distance him from your new friend.' Bruce looked genuinely surprised and intrigued. 'I really must read these logs of yours if you have become so protective of Lore.'

'He is my responsibility,' Data repeated. 'Is it not natural to be protective?'

'Commander Maddox is correct,' Picard agreed. 'Mr. Data, I ask that you try to see clearly. We understand your concerns, but we - _I _want you and your Lore to meet with the real Lore,' Picard suddenly put his face into his hands. 'And for goodness sakes, ask the android if he'd be willing to change his name. Surely he doesn't want to be associated with a murderer?'

Lieutenant Commander Data nodded. 'Very well, I will do as you say. However, I would like to see the real Lore before I introduce him to my… friend.' Data looked at Bruce Maddox with raised brows.

Maddox shook his head. 'Lore demanded to see the both of you together.' When Bruce noticed Data still looked concerned he sighed. 'Never fear, he is under strict security and has a limited dexterity.'

'You mean you have amputated him?' Data asked.

Commander Bruce Maddox nodded. 'Yes, his arms and legs are detached. He is physically harmless.'

But not verbally or psychologically, Data thought.

* * *

Once Picard and Data had beamed back onto the Enterprise, Picard turned to Data.

'Mr. Data, I am concerned that your ability to remain objective in this important situation is being hampered by your feelings, protectiveness or otherwise, for your friend,' Picard began, borrowing Bruce Maddox's words. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'I have nothing to say,' Data said calmly. 'I believe I owe it to Lore not to put him in danger considering I have already put him in jeopardy.'

'Ah,' Picard began, suddenly understanding. 'You feel guilty - responsible - for what happened in the brig.'

'Of course I do,' Data began. 'Is this not a normal reaction?'

'Perhaps it is,' Picard agreed. 'But at the same time, I am starting to think you will not act rationally on this mission due to your feelings. Therefore – and I regret to do this, Mr. Data, but I must - I am taking you off duty for this mission. Commander Riker will accompany you to see Lore.'

'But Sir! I must protest. Lore is-'

'A threat, but one we know and understand,' Picard agreed. 'But you are not acting like the logical Data I am used to having under my command.' Picard glanced at O'Brien who was staring at the teleporter control panel, pretending not to listen, before looking at Data again. 'An alternative is that you temporarily deactivate your emotion chip until the mission is over.'

Data was silent. He stepped off the teleportation platform and looked up at his Captain, his eyes wide.

'Remember, Mr. Data,' Picard began. 'You do not relinquish your duty of care over your Lore just because your emotion chip is deactivated. I know you are capable of being a fantastic officer, emotion chip or no.'

'If this was another officer,' Data noted, 'you would not give them another option. You could not. I should consider myself lucky to have an alternative.'

Data knew if he wanted to play a role in this mission, he would need all his cognitive abilities unhampered by his emotions. He did not need to have emotions to be a support for his Lore.

'Very well, Captain,' Data agreed. 'I will deactivate my emotion chip.'

'Good,' Picard nodded. 'Now let us find your friend and get this Lore business over and done with.'


	11. Lars

Data's Lore was considering the actual Lore's demand to see him in his quarters. Data had already deactivated his own emotion chip in anticipation of resistance.

'Captain Picard also wants you to reconsider your name,' Data began. 'Since his influence is now gone from you, do you not think it would be appropriate to choose another name? This is an opportunity for you to distinguish yourself from Lore.'

'You said that at the beginning, too,' Lore admitted. 'You thought I was being irrational by choosing that name.'

Lore and Data were sitting on the couch in Lore's quarters. Data was facing Lore, while Lore was sitting with his legs underneath him wearing track pants and the yellow and white jumper from before.

'With all due respect,' Data said. 'You _were_ being irrational. Your choice was based on your emotions alone with no proper understanding of their origin or purpose.' Data continued. 'We now know my brother has been influencing you so he probably influenced your choice of name and appearance – it may not have only been leftover emotional memories from my neural net.'

'I will not change who I am, or what I look like,' Lore said, suddenly yanking on his cheek for a moment. 'This appearance is also the perfect choice for a Soong-type android. I give respect to my creator for being so… attractive.' Lore smirked at his attempt of a joke, and trailed off. 'But my name - you're right. I should reconsider. I just don't know what to choose. It seems so vain to choose my own name.' Lore glanced at Data. 'What if you choose my name? You created me, after all. It seems only fitting.'

'If you wish,' Data said. 'Let me think of something.' Data paused. 'How about Lars? It is simple and similar to Lal and Lore, while at the same time being an altogether unique name.'

'Then Lars I shall be,' the Soong-type android announced. Data nodded in approval.

'The Captain will be pleased,' Data beamed. 'Now, we should go meet the Captain in the teleportation room.'

Data got to his feet and Lars followed like an obedient dog. However, he stopped once they exited the quarters.

'Data, you deactivated your emotion chip, didn't you?' he said. Data turned, and nodded.

'Yes.'

Lars approached Data and scrutinised his face. Data was getting ready to add a new factor, "scrutiny" into his model of Lars's behaviour. Data was expecting a lecture of some kind but instead Lars did nothing – he shrugged and headed down the hall, the electric doors shutting behind him.

'Let's get this over then, okay?'

* * *

The Maddox laboratory was located within a distant portion of Starbase 173. To get there, Commander Bruce Maddox had to direct Riker, Data, and Lars through countless hallways. At first they were bustling with busy ensigns and scientists, the walls covered in research posters and an electronic news report line that refreshed every few seconds, but soon the hallways became sparse, both in regards to people around and entertainment on the walls. Their footsteps became louder and their sparse conversation took on an echo quality.

Bruce Maddox was speaking to Lars with some interest.

'I am curious about this sexuality chip of yours, if you don't mind me mentioning it,' Bruce was saying to Lars. 'Data's sexuality chip has yet to activate.'

Lars crossed his arms and glanced at Data who was walking behind him.

'You didn't tell me this man had access to your logs,' Lars hissed.

'I am permitted to speak about my day to day activities with whomever I like,' Data countered.

'Indeed,' Bruce Maddox said. Lars and Maddox were walking along side one another but Lars pace had slowed at the mention of the sexuality chip.

'Well, I do _not_ want to speak about my day to day activities with whomever I like,' Lars said, before uncrossing his arms and narrowing his bright yellow eyes at Commander Maddox. 'So be curious of my sexuality chip if you like, but you will know only know as much as I let Data tell you.'

Data would normally be surprised at Lars's assertiveness, but gathered Lars's memory was intact enough that he could maintain his personality to a fair degree without emotions. Data had not realized that Lars's assertiveness at Ten Forward regarding the sexuality chip was something mentioned in confidence, but he made a note of it. He had seemed so brazen at the time that Data had assumed he had talked about it with other crewmembers like Commander Riker, particularly considering Commander Riker had given him advice on relationships...

'Very well, I won't ask you if you don't want to talk about it,' Dr. Bruce Maddox continued.

'I am curious as well,' Commander Riker admitted. Riker had been walking behind the group, keeping an eye on the security systems embedded in the ceiling and the voice-activated portals they kept passing with increasing security. 'But I respect Lars's privacy.'

'Thank you,' Lars said. 'How far away is Lore?'

'About five minutes away,' Dr. Bruce Maddox said. 'We would beam over but for security reasons are walking.'

Data collated the information from this interaction with that from his encounter with Lars at Ten Forward. He remembered Lars commenting on El-Auriens in a paranoid tone – he called them "eavesdroppers". Combined with his dismissive attitude to Guinan and his current refusal to answer Dr. Bruce Maddox's question, Data could only conclude that Lars had paranoid characteristics and that these characteristics were maintained even when the emotion chip was deactivated.

'So, Maddox, why is this part of the Starbase so empty?' Commander Riker ventured. 'I see that it is high security, but there is so much space – so many empty offices. Why is that?'

'Oh,' Dr. Bruce Maddox began. 'Many of the offices are currently unoccupied while they are being renovated. The communication systems in them are being upgraded.'

'Is that not a security concern?' Riker asked.

'It would be if they were currently occupied, but the normal occupants are on leave. The communication systems between my lab and the main Starbase are still online.'

'I see.' Riker said, noticing Lars and Data walking with a similar pace. 'So how is Lore? Have you made much progress on your research?'

'I have made much progress,' Dr. Bruce Maddox said. 'Particularly on contrasting neural anatomy between Soong androids and humans. I have managed to publish three different papers on it already.'

'After six months? Impressive,' Riker said.

As the group walked, Data walked ahead to walk alongside Lars. When Lars and Data made eye contact, after a few moments of staring, Lars smiled at him. Data returned it. There was something peculiar about sharing a smile when you had no emotions. It was a non-verbal expression of trust, at least, that is what Data knew it as. Riker walked alongside Maddox now and Data and Lars fell behind.

Finally they reached the final sliding door of the long corridor. As it opened it lead to a darkened main computer room. In the middle of the computer room was a giant screen, though it was currently black. Two doors were on either side of the room. It was altogether about half the size of the Bridge and with much simpler displays and consoles.

'These doors both lead into the lab,' Dr. Bruce Maddox began. He approached a blinking computer terminal and pressed a few buttons. The computer monitor turned on. 'Myself and Commander Riker will stay in this room and monitor your interactions with Lore. When you are done, come back through.'

Data stared at the screen. He saw the silhouette of a naked torso lying on an operating table in an otherwise empty and sparse room. He could see saw the top of Lore's head – it could only be Lore's head. The brown hair was perfectly combed, though perhaps Maddox's lab assistants kept it that way to appease to Lore's vanity.

'This is a sound proof chamber and all interactions are recorded,' Dr. Bruce Maddox continued, nodding to the left side door and glancing at Lars and Data. 'Please, go inside. Lore is waiting for you.'

* * *

The hum of electronics reached Lore's ears. The chill of the operating table and the temperature controlled room was once again brought to his attention.

Lore was staring at the Maddox lab ceiling - it was altogether boring. His expression was blank, his eyes unmoving. Lore was aware that there were several cameras and microphones situated within the walls so that he could be monitored, and he sensed them being turned online. As this happened, his nostrils flared. He heard the sound of a door opening behind him. The left door.

The footsteps circled him and walked together. Lore smirked, memories flooding his circuits of knocking out Data's motor cortex in the Brig. Altogether, he was proud of his ingenuity, though to say his current lack of limbs was unsatisfactory was the understatement of the century.

Once he caught sight of Data wearing his yellow Starfleet uniform, his grin got wider and he showed his white teeth.

'My dear Brother, how delightful it is to see you again,' Lore said sardonically. 'You wouldn't be able to give me a hand, would ya?'


	12. Lore

Lore had been activated by Dr. Bruce Maddox in the same laboratory he currently resided in. He had not been attached to his limbs or seen any other room since then. Dealing with Starfleet officials had been tedious, so he agreed to participate in Dr. Bruce Maddox's experiments instead. In a distant future he imagined he might be able to use his cunning to escape, and perhaps use the information borrowed from Maddox's experiments to create a new race of androids. Why focus on the Borg, after all? They were weak. What he really needed were more Soong-type androids. They had reliable strength and determination. None of this semi-organic body nonsense.

One thing Lore had for Dr. Bruce Maddox was begrudging respect. He was able to do what he never could, and that was deconstruct aspects of his neural net and put them back together again without causing any permanent damage. Lore's attempts at altering the Borg to be more android-like was homage to his failure.

These thoughts were interrupted as his long-awaited guests arrived. First Data came into view and Lore shared a quip with him, but then came the other android.

Lore's breathing was steady as his eyes focused on a visage he had only seen in a mirror. The other Soong-type android appeared by Data's side next to the operating table. This android was the tabula rasa - the blank slate - he had influenced with his emotion chip sub routine. It was not himself by any means, but they shared similarities. Lore stared at the identical face before his eyes darted to stare at the track pants and the yellow and white jumper, Lore's cheek pressing against the cold metal operating table to get a good look. Lore smiled.

'Oh, how the mighty have fallen. You are really not the same without me, my friend.'

And so three Soong-type androids – Lore, Data, and Lars – were together in the same room. This was a historical event. The historical significance, however, was masked by the strangeness of the situation.

Lore's chin pressed against his neck as he looked down at his naked chest. The bottom half of his body was gone – the only evidence that something had been there was the neural linkers. If he had legs, perhaps he would try to disarm the androids. But they would overcome him, surely. He needed a better plan. A human might equate the helplessness of his situation with the emotion despair, but lacking an emotion chip Lore had to do with the empty imitation.

'You'll have to forgive me, I'm not quite all here,' Lore said to Lars, raising his eyebrows and waggling them, glancing down at his amputated body.

'Why have you asked us here?' Data asked, getting straight to the point.

Lore gave Data a mock frown. 'I just wanted to see our creation! Our _dear_ Lore.'

'_Our_ Lore?' Data queried, glancing at Lars. 'His name is Lars now, though it was my decision to create him. I do not believe you played any part in the decision.'

'I took advantage of the situation,' Lore sneered. 'Let's face it – you were the desperate house wife and I was the stranger who took advantage of you and left you with a bastard.' Lore imitated a female voice. '"You're just like your good-for-nothing father!"' Lore's voice dripped with disgust. 'Humans are so pathetic – and look how well you emulate them, Brother!'

Lore waited for Data's reaction, but frowned when he got none.

Data instead said, 'I fail to see how cheap tricks will assist you. Commander Maddox has informed us that you refuse to continue his procedures until you have seen Lars. Well, here he is. Will you continue the experiments, now?'

Lore laughed heartily. 'No, of course I will _not_ continue. You know what I want. I refuse to continue until I get it.'

'You want another android,' Data said.

'Not just any android,' Lore grinned, nodding at Lars with a smile. 'I want our boy.'

Lore noted Lars watching the interaction with a blank face. His eyes simply moved from android to android. Data's mouth opened a fraction and then closed.

'If you do not continue with the experiments you will be deactivated,' Data stated. 'You have no right to claim ownership over Lars. He is not a child. Legally speaking, I am his guardian.'

'And you have failed to control his inappropriate behaviour,' Lore said, making a tutting sound with his tongue. Lore took a deep breath, his naked chest heaving on the operating table. His bright yellow eyes turned to Lars and then back to Data, his mouth twitching with a mischievous smile. 'You seem like an incompetent parent to me. I would like to challenge your legal status as guardian.'

'You are only trying to delay the inevitable,' Data accused. 'And you talk of guardians as if Lars is a child – he is not. He has all the functionality and maturity of an adult. Your challenge is irrelevant.'

'Has he not been unwell?' Lore queried, his voice dripping with mock-concern. 'I hear from a reliable source that he has engaged in acts of violence. Is this incorrect? Is he not responsible for his actions? Functional and mature adults are responsible for their actions, aren't they? He nearly destroyed a Starfleet officer! His own _father_!'

Lore eyed Lars, examining him carefully. Although the android had been silent for most of the meeting, Lore noticed his cheek twitching. Lore grinned.

Data said. 'I am no more a father than you are, Lore. Just because I created Lars does not mean I am his parent.'

'Then Lal was never your child,' Lore said. There was a heavy silence in the room. Lore's statement was so simple, but it had hit its mark. It caused something to stir in Data. 'Or are you simply changing the rules to suit your own needs?'

Data stared at his brother, but Lore continued.

'Brother,' Lore began, speaking softly. 'I believe you have reached a tumultuous point in your search for humanity.' Lore closed his eyes and sighed loudly. 'Your logic has failed you and you have become an internally inconsistent android. You create an android for your own selfish needs and ignore your own previously established logic.' Lore shook his head. 'Oh, Data. I told you your quest for humanity was foolish, but you never listened to me.'

Lore turned to look at Lars, whose limbs now seemed to jerk a millimetre every few seconds.

'I am sorry your father is such an incompetent android,' Lore began, addressing Lars. 'He just doesn't understand that androids are superior to humans.' Lore gave Lars what he hoped was a heartwarming smile. 'Don't you think you'd rather have me as your guardian? I could teach you how to use your android abilities, instead of dismantling them for a fanciful delusion of humanity.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Commander Riker and Maddox were watching the computer monitor and listening to the conversation. As the conversation progressed, Riker's fist clenched harder and harder, veins popping on the back of his hand.

'Why don't you get them out of there? Lore is causing more harm than good.'

'They are welcome to leave when they like,' Commander Maddox responded. 'The doors are unlocked.'

The two of them continued to watch and listen to the interaction inside the lab.

'I don't understand,' Riker began. 'Neither of those three have active emotion chips at the moment. So why are they so influenced by emotion?'

Dr. Bruce Maddox was staring at the screen, and wheeled his chair around to look at Riker. 'What androids understand as emotion and what we understand as emotion is quite different.'

'How do you mean?' Riker asked.

'Well, there is some debate in academic circles, but Lore has informed me that emotions give an essence to neural patterns and makes them stronger. An android can still have motivations and goals, and even appear to feel things – but until the subjective feeling is there, even the most obvious emotion is just a pale imitation of the real thing.'

Riker cracked his knuckles, just staring dumbly at Commander Maddox. 'Lore told you that?'

'Yes,' Dr. Bruce Maddox began. 'We have had many interesting conversations together.'

Riker stared at the computer monitor. 'Then deactivating Data's chip might not have made a significant difference to this situation.'

'I disagree. However,' Dr. Maddox continued, motioning to the screen. 'If the premise is wrong, then the logic, no matter how sound it may seem, may be incorrect.'

Riker raised his voice. 'Are you saying you agree with Lore's deduction on the matter? Do you think Data is being hypocritical?'

'I think the nature of Data and Lars's relationship is up to debate,' Maddox said. 'Though I don't think Data should be as self-assured as he is.'

Riker was about to protest when Data raised his voice. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the android punched a hole right through the operating table by Lore's head. Dr. Maddox frowned at the computer monitor.

'I hope Starfleet is willing to reimburse the damage the android causes,' Dr. Maddox said.

'What the hell, Data?' Riker shook his head, raising his hands. 'Resolution or not, as acting First Officer I cannot let this continue. I am going to separate them.'

Dr. Maddox watched as Commander Riker entered the laboratory and Data pushed the metal of the operating table back into place at Riker's orders. Riker pointed to the leftmost door.

Dr. Maddox watched Data enter the door, his brows furrowed. At the sight of Dr. Maddox he raised his voice.

'You cannot honestly agree to what Lore is proposing,' Data said. 'He wants to challenge my rights as guardian, and gain custody over an android that _I_ made. As if Lore is not responsible for Lars's aggressive behaviour.' Data looked bewildered, and looked at the computer monitor where Riker was trying to usher Lars out of the room while Lore smirked. 'I do not know what is worse – that he is trying to take a friend away from me, or that he's forcing me into the role of parent, when that is the very role I have wanted to avoid from the beginning.'

'I understand that it is a complicated problem,' Dr. Maddox said. 'I understand your concerns having read your logs. However - and forgive me, Data, but you won't like this…' Bruce Maddox got to his feet and adjusted his dark blue uniform. 'But Lore, even though he is an android and a criminal, has the right to a fair trial over his own progeny.'

'You are considering giving him a trial?' Data questioned. 'There is no point. Even if he succeeded, he would not be able to take care of Lars as an amputated science experiment.'

'Data…' Dr. Maddox said, putting his head in his hands. 'If there is sufficient evidence to suggest Lars can function better under Lore's care, however limited the care may be, then there may be adequate reason to change Lore's sentence to accommodate such a role.'

'You only want to keep Lore as a science experiment,' Data accused. 'No sane individual would agree to let Lore gain custody over anybody – human or android.'

'Perhaps your view over the situation is biased in your favour,' Commander Maddox replied.

'I could say the same about yours,' Data said.

Suddenly, Riker entered the room without Lars, who could clearly be seen on the monitor staring at the cameras. Riker sighed, shaking his head.

'Lars says he wants to spend more time with Lore and refuses to come with me,' Riker began, looking at Data with an exasperated look.

Dr. Bruce Maddox got to his feet and clapped his hands together, a sly smile reaching his lips.

'Then there is enough time to organise a fair and independent trial.'


	13. Arguments

Counselor Troi was sitting in Ten Forward when Captain Picard approached her. The half-Betazoid's black irises peered upon her Captain with raised eyebrows.

'What's wrong?' she asked, sensing unease and irritation from the Captain.

'May I speak with you privately for a moment, Counselor?'

'Of course,' Troi said. 'What is the matter?'

'It is about Mr. Data and his little friend,' Picard said, sitting at the table and speaking in hushed tones. 'He, Data and Riker just went with Commander Maddox to settle a dispute with an now activated Lore on Starbase 173 who suddenly refuses to do his experiments – and now Maddox has permitted – no, _demanded_ - a trial between Data and Lore for Lars's custody. He wanted an android and now he has legally got one he doesn't want to give him away – this little trial will no doubt extend his time to experiment. And who knows what Lore plans to do with Lars if he succeeds in gaining custody – find an escape off the Starbase, probably. It cannot be permitted, Lore is a significant threat to Starfleet.'

'This all sounds very complicated,' Counselor Troi began, her eyebrows narrowing. She was silent for a few moments, stirring her drink with a straw. 'How does Data feel about it?'

'This is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about, Counselor,' Captain Picard said, his voice getting even lower. 'Despite Data's emotion chip being deactivated, according to Riker he has been displaying residue emotion – or perhaps it would be more accurate to say Data has been displaying flawed logic.'

'I find it hard to believe this is Data's fault – what else could he do? He hasn't had enough time to develop his relationship with Lore.'

'It's Lars now. And yes, I am aware of that. And this is where you come in, Counselor,' Picard said, smiling. 'I think Data needs _urgent_ counselling.'

Counselor Troi sipped the last of her raspberry alcoholic beverage through a straw.

'I will go see him in his quarters, in that case.'

'Very good,' Picard began, fidgeting in his seat and getting up again. 'I never thought I would be asked to defend Data again in a legal battle, but it seems the avenue had opened up for it to be so. Apparently half of the high security area's staff is on leave.'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Data's quarters, he and Lars were sitting on the couch. They were not speaking – there was little to be said. Data recognized too well that Lars saw Lore as a potential friend, perhaps moreso than he was. The thought that Lars might be lost at the end of the trial caused Data some uncertainty in his neural net. He had definitely become accustomed to Lars's sensory input patterns.

Data was even more frustrated that his model of Lars's development was still inaccurate. Amongst all the pandemonium he had not had a chance to spend much quality time with Lars. He knew next to nothing about him. He knew nothing of Lars's relationships with the other crew members, and he knew nothing of Lars's representation of Data within his positronic net. What light did Lars see Data in? Had he really taken Lore's words for heart? Did Lars see Data as a failure – a fraud?

'What must I do to convince you that I am not your parent?' Data asked. 'Do you truly see me like that? Are you seriously considering Lore's proposal?'

Data and Lars's yellow eyes met. Lars's face was peacefully blank, but Data knew he had processed his questions with perfect clarity.

'I am seriously considering Lore's proposal,' Lars admitted. 'He seems to know me better than you do.'

'Then the solution is to know you better than Lore does,' Data decided. 'Then let us talk, Lars. About whatever you desire.'

Lars sat quietly then got to his feet, shaking his head. 'Data, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I-'

'What about Wesley?' Data suddenly chimed, remembering Wes's concern when Lars had spontaneously deactivated. 'He was worried about you. Are you close with Wesley?'

'Close?' Lars repeated. 'We had a few drinks and shared a few laughs, but-'

'Are you in love with Wesley?' Data suddenly asked. The question was marked with innocence and curiosity, even though to any other individual it would have been interpreted as jealousy. 'Lars, have you and Wesley been intimate?'

'That little runt?' Lars repeated, a smirk appearing on his face. 'No.'

'What about the crewmates you flirted with? Who were they?' Data continued. 'And you talked about masturbation, did you not? Would you like to talk about that with me? I want to know more about you. Why do you not want to improve our relationship?'

Lars raised an eyebrow, and shook his head as if trying to shake of fleas. 'Data, stop. You sound like an inquisitive parent.'

Data's teeth grit together. He got to his feet and strode up to Lars. Lars stood his ground, staring at the android whose facial expression was becoming almost threateningly irritated.

Data spoke in a disjointed way. 'The model. I have created of your behaviour. Has a large proportion of unexplained variance. I do not think this is appropriate given the nature of our relationship. Are we not meant to be friends? And yet you see me with such hostility.' Data paused. 'How is it that even with your emotion chip deactivated Lore still has so much influence over your behaviour?'

Lars's mouth formed a small smile, his eyes narrowing. 'Okay, daddy. I will report to you everything I feel and want, just because you said so.'

Data suddenly did something entirely unlike his normal behaviour. He grabbed the hem of Lars's yellow and white jacket and pulled him into the air. Lars's chin disappeared into the top of the jumper, the fabric straining at the neck under the weight of an android. Lars's brown hair got trapped in the fibres and stood on end. Data's eyes narrowed.

'I do not wish for you to call me that,' he said.

Data let Lars hang by the hem of his jumper for a few minutes, his black shoes dangling in the air, swaying gently from side to side like a pendulum. Data and Lars were silent. The two androids, their milky gold flesh gleaming from the ceiling lights and the yellow eyes staring one another down, were still. Data could sense his positronic matrix threatening to overload, the pressure on his neural net increasing by the second as his mind desperately tried to make sense of Lars's behavioural algorithm. Then, in a burst threatening the beginning a neural cascade, Data's emotion chip was spontaneously reactivated. The cascade was prevented.

Data placed Lars on the floor, but he did not release Lars from his grip. Then, his fingers slowly unfurled from the fabric. The android let his arm rest by his side. He felt the tension in his musculature lessen, as if it had somehow been strained, and closed his eyes. He felt many things, it was as if a storm was brewing within him.

Lars pulled his jumper down and smoothed back his hair, staring at Data. Data sighed, recognising that his attempts were hopeless. The hopelessness was heavy in his chest, but along with it came the clarity of realising that he could not force anything out of Lars - be it honesty, be it friendship.

'If you will not see me as a friend,' Data began. 'Then I see no reason for me to try to convince you otherwise.' Spot jumped into Data's lap, but Data ignored the cat. He was staring intently at Lars. 'If you want to stay with Lore, then I see no reason to stop you. Just know that you will have to stay at Starbase 173. If you want to be true to values such as honesty and loyalty, then you must not help Lore escape – no matter how hard he may try to convince you otherwise.' Data pushed Spot out of his lap, proceeding to let his hands rest in his lap, pushing his hands together with a force that would have crushed the cat's skull. 'And if you do help Lore escape, then we will see each other again. And I will not help you, then. Remember that, Lars.'

Lars gave a silent nod, and then left Data's quarters. The emptiness of the room was coupled with an emptiness in Data's chest. Data recognized it as a feeling of loss and loneliness. Suddenly, the door beeped.

'Come in, please,' Data announced.

Counselor Troi entered the room. Her wavy brown hair was held back by a hair tie. She was accompanied by Captain Picard, who was clenching his hands together in a manner of discomfort.

'If you are looking for Lars, then he has just left to his quarters.'

'We were looking for you, Mr. Data,' Picard began. 'I thought you might like to speak to Counselor Troi, particularly considering recent _and_ future events.'

'Would you like us to leave?' Counselor Troi asked. 'I sense sadness and loneliness from you. We won't be offended if you want to be alone.'

'You are welcome to stay.' Data said. 'Your inference is correct. In an argument with Lars my emotion chip spontaneously reactivated. I could turn it off if you like, but I do not see it interfering with my duties in the near future.'

'Very well, Mr. Data,' Picard said. 'I will be in my ready-room. Please feel free to discuss any concerns you have about Lars, Lore, and the upcoming trial with Counselor Troi. I think it will be good for you.'

'I will, sir,' Data said.


	14. Omicron Theta

The trial progressed for several hours. Although the issues discussed were complicated, the recent disparity between Data and Lars had helped push the verdict in Lore's and Dr. Maddox's favour. It had come down to a simple matter of advantages over disadvantages, both for Lars and for Starfleet as a whole. And so the verdict was reached: Lore was to gain custody of Lars.

'Not only will Starfleet regain access to an important research subject, Lore,' Maddox began, 'but a new android, Lars Soong, will be under the care of cybernetics specialists such as myself, as well as his chosen guardian, Lore Soong, who has decided to take responsibility for his development on Starbase 173. Under strict security monitoring, of course.'

Maddox continued. 'These more global priorities take precedence over keeping Lars on the Enterprise, where, arguably, Lars was not under appropriate care as evidenced by many arguments and even physical threats from Data. Lore is currently harmless and Lars believes he is a more appropriate guardian, so the final verdict should be obvious at this point.'

'But what of Lars's bad behaviour if it continues despite the emotion chip being deactivated?' Captain Picard had argued. 'Should he not also go on trial like Lore for misdeeds?'

'If it continues, yes,' Maddox said. 'We will make sure his emotion chip is activated when he is ready. We will inform Mr. Data on any developments in this area if he is happy to continue being a correspondent.'

All eyes in the room turned to Data. Data stood, glancing at the lawyer who was keeping an eye over the proceedings. 'If Lore is to take care of Lars, then I relinquish my responsibility over him.' Data said. 'In which case, I do not want to hear about Lars's development unless he is developing in a negative direction and requires intervention by myself.' Data turned to Lore, whose naked chest was how draped in a shirt, though he was still amputated. 'I wish my brother the best of luck with raising Lars. I hope he will make Dr. Noonian Soong proud.'

Data sat down with an air of finality. The verdict was thus made.

* * *

And so Lore was wheeled back to the laboratory on the operating table with Lars walking by his side. Dr. Bruce Maddox and a few security officers in yellow uniform followed.

'If you feel sorry for Data, don't worry about it – he'll get over it,' Lore said. 'I'm glad I'll finally have some company in this boring place. I've been driving Dr. Maddox mad, haven't I?'

The researcher smiled gently. 'Not mad, no. I have enjoyed our discussions.'

At the end of the corridor, Data and Captain Picard were standing. Data watched Lars disappear into the distance beside Lore. Once the fifth security door obscured Lore, Lars, and Maddox from view, Data turned to his Captain.

'Thank you for representing me, sir. I only hope Lars and Lore are taken care of.'

'It was my pleasure, Mr. Data. Though I am cautious about the result,' Captain Picard replied. 'In the probable inevitable circumstance they do get out, we will certainly know about it. And we'll be prepared.'

The Lieutenant Commander and his Captain returned to the Enterprise. As the ship flew away from the Starbase, Data gazed solemnly upon it from the Bridge's main monitor. He paid particular attention to the far north section of the base where many of the lights were currently disabled in an energy-saving cycle. Lore and Lars were surely entering the laboratory at this very moment, the bare walls and sterile environment waiting for them. It was altogether an unstimulating environment, but as Data positioned himself at his work station on the Bridge he felt a distinct lack of feeling – anhedonia – and he noted the sensation was counterintuitive.

He pressed a few buttons on the console, inputting a new course.

'We are ready to depart this sector, sir,' Data announced, pausing uncharacteristically at the end of his sentence before letting out a lacklustre command that any human would say came from the heart of a depressed man. 'Warp Eight.'

* * *

_**ACT 2**_

Five years later, the face of Omicron Theta was different.

The planet, a barren wasteland due to the influence of the crystalline entity, had been reborn.

Now, the Soong Institute of Cybernetics, or SIC for short, was built on the planet near the old colony base which had become an active museum on Dr. Soong's work. Several esteemed terraforms had restored the life in the earth based on the generous government budget that created SIC, and many cyberneticists worked there. Omicron Theta now grew grass, trees, and an array of fauna and flora. Nearby were the farmlands that had been described within the Starfleet database by Lieutenant Commander Data of the USS ship Enterprise, and the new harvest was booming. The old transportation routes on Omicron Theta had been rebuilt, and Omicron Theta was being set to be an economic hub. It had certainly attracted many respected scientists from across the galaxy.

The planet terraforming could not have been accomplished without the help of Dr. Bruce Maddox's now lucrative academic career. He had published several hundred papers on the subject of Lore's positronic net and its functioning and had received a Nobel Prize in Cybernetics. Of course, there were academic disputes about this – any other researcher who had done work on Lore may have achieved something similar – but as Dr. Bruce Maddox was in charge of the Lore project, he received the honours.

The SIC was a many-storyed building which housed several different laboratories. It had been built in the shape of the crystalline entity to recognize the historical impact of the creature on Omicron Theta – but also as Dr. Maddox's 'gift' to Lore for his assistance over the years. It made an interesting piece of architecture. The entire structure was supported at its pointed base by a clear, sturdy material that also acted as an energy-generator for the Institute.

Dr. Maddox's office was at one of the branches of the crystalline entity building, skilfully constructed of thick glass materials and silver-blue metals. He was sitting at his Mahogany desk wearing his uniform. On the other side of his desk sitting in a chair, a Soong-type android sat with his hands clasped on his lap, wearing a black suit with blue and silver tie. The two appeared to be in a business meeting.

'Lore,' Maddox smiled, pulling out a piece of paper. 'I have reassembled you today because Starfleet has deemed your contribution to science and cybernetics great enough that your previous crimes have been forgiven, though not forgotten. All you need to do is sign the bottom of this document and you're free to go where you wish.'

Lore beamed and pulled his chair closer to Maddox's desk, picking up the black-inked pen with enthusiasm. He had a broad grin on his face as Maddox slid the paper towards Lore.

'I trust you've learned your lesson?' Maddox said, raising his brows as Lore scribbled a large, loopy LS onto the document.

Lore chortled. 'If boredom of that magnitude awaits me again, what other choice do I have but try to be good? I promise I'll try my hardest not to engage in violent and pointless murder.'

'Very good,' Maddox said, pulling the document into his desk and having it scanned for immediate upload into Starfleet's database. 'What do you plan to do now?'

'I think Lars and I will go on a holiday,' Lore grinned. 'I've been meaning to pay my dear Brother a visit. I think he'll be glad to see me.'

'I wish you the best, then,' Maddox said. 'Are you sure you don't want to enrol in the academy? I think you'd be quite the celebrity, not to mention a wonderful cyberneticist.'

'No, no,' Lore said, shaking his head. 'I don't have the patience for a human education system. I prefer to self-teach. It's much quicker.'

* * *

As Lore left the office, the hallway opened up into a circular platform. Outside the tessellated windows, large glass branches could be seen. The circular platform had teleports every ninety degrees. Lore strolled onto one of them, pressing a few keys on a nearby cylindrical podium.

The android's body disappeared with a glimmer of blue light, and rematerialized outside the implant lab on the top floor. The lab was essentially an engineering bay with high-precision mechanical devices to produce new devices. Inside the lab at one of the long metal workstations, Lore saw a familiar head amongst the others. Like his own, the android had dark brown hair slicked back and bright yellow eyes that were focused on the silver coil in front of him. Lore knocked on the window. A human female with red hair caught his eye, then walked over to Lars, prodding his back. Lars took off his goggles and grey jumpsuit and placed them in a shoulder bag which he slung over his chest. He tapped the human next to him on the shoulder and pointed at the silver coil at his desk.

Lars approached the window and gave Lore a wave. Lars signed out of the lab and exited the large glass doors into the corridor. He gave Lore a hug in the hallway, and the two held each other close for a few moments. The sun shone through the crystalline ceiling and warmed their backs.

'Good boy,' Lore praised. 'Now how about we find the shuttle bay and you give papa a blow job?' Lore cupped his hand into an 'o' and held it close to his mouth. 'A human tradition, often given to beings of authority and respect.'

'You like having your body back, I take it.'

'It just feels so good to have all my appendages back where they are supposed to be,' Lore grinned, before sighing. 'I can't tell you how much I missed them.' Lore patted Lars on the back. 'Don't worry, I was kidding about that blow job. I wouldn't force you to engage in such a pointless human activity, though I _do_ hold authority over you.'

'I didn't think you would approve,' Lars responded. They walked down the hall to the teleport pads. 'Where would you like to go on holiday?'

'Well, before we find somewhere to go,' Lore began. 'I think we should give Uncle Data a visit, don't you? It's been 5 years since I stole you from him, after all.'

'Don't you think he'd be mad?' Lars asked, his yellow eyes bright as they teleported to the shuttle bay. Once they rematerialized, Lars approached his cargo shuttle amongst the others and Lore hopped on behind him.

'He should be pleased with me. This is one hundred per cent legal. He should be proud that his dear Brother finally decided to submit to the silly intricacies of the human justice system,' Lore said. He peered in the back of the shuttle, noting the heavy lumps of compressed cuboid materials there. 'Surely if Starfleet thinks I'm trustworthy, then I really am, right?'

Lars turned on the space cargo shuttle and exited the bay. They flew above Omicron Theta for a few minutes, gently circling before they burst into the atmosphere. Lore's eyes gazed upon the Soong Institute of Cybernetics, the structural reimagining of the crystalline entity all too ironic for him. It was the first time Lore had seen the outside of Omicron Theta since he sent the crystalline entity to destroy the place. And now, thanks to him, it was all back to normal – even if the crystalline entity no longer existed.

The cargo shuttle ship sped into the atmosphere and head towards the nearest Starbase.

* * *

_A/N: The legal proceedings were rushed, but I wanted to move the story along. Thanks for the reviews! There was one comment about the writing being dry and clinical despite the genre... I'm not entirely sure what to do about that. The content of this story is kind of dry and clinical. I'll try to make it more interesting, though - and certainly recent developments in the story will (hopefully) make it so... but I make no promises._


	15. Ambitions

The USS Enterprise was currently conducting a geological survey in the Barkon system, district 5. This area was inhabited by primitive reptilian creatures whose bodies generated a large amount of electricity. The result was a dangerous planet that not even Data could frequent without suitable protective gear least he short circuit. The Enterprise crew was discussing the use of high-security probes that were armoured to avoid electrical damage when it received a subspace message from Starbase 552. The Starbase had been recently erected in the same system that held Omicron Theta, approximately 6 light years away in fact. The Captain relayed the subspace message to the Bridge.

'There are two androids, a Lore and Lars Soong, who wish to visit the Enterprise,' the message said, coming from a communications officer. 'They are requesting to be picked up at your nearest convenience.'

Captain Picard's eyebrows rose and he eyed Lieutenant Commander Data who had not moved.

'I was not aware that Lore Soong had been released from captivity,' Picard said. 'But I cannot imagine Lore gaining access to these types of communication facilities without it.' Picard addressed his Lieutenant Commander. 'Mr. Data, how do you feel about this? No doubt they wish to see you.'

'I am surprised my Brother wishes to see me,' Data admitted, not turning to face his Captain and speaking to the main viewer where the blue planet buzzed with electrical discharge. 'But who am I to deny them to pleasure of being on the Enterprise? I only hope my Brother has learned some manners.'

'Agreed, Mr. Data. Any objections?' Picard said, peering around the crew. He got nothing but silence. 'Let us go immediately in that case. We may be able to collect some supplies related to this mission from Starbase 552.'

* * *

Lore and Lars waited in the docking bay where they were expecting to board the Enterprise via a linking tunnel. Lore rest against the wall, his arms crossed, while Lars was reading a textbook he had borrowed from a nearby academic bookstore. He finished it within ten minutes and returned it to the display area. Lore grunted and went to enjoy a hamburger at the food court before returning, figuring the sensory stimulation was an adequate way to spend his spare time. He had already read all the materials in the academic store, and soon Lars had caught up. It had been six hours of waiting before the Enterprise arrived.

A few security officers wearing yellow Starfleet uniforms met with Lore and Lars at the linking tunnel and invited them to follow. Lore eyed their phaser guns with a smirk, remembering how he had, while in Lars's body, pointed it at Data's head and threatened him. He certainly had fond memories of his brother.

* * *

When they left the linking tunnel and entered the lower decks of the Enterprise, they saw three familiar figures in the corridor. One was Data, his arms behind his back with his feet shoulder-width apart, the middle figure was Captain Picard, and the third was Counselor Troi.

Lore raised his arms and approached Data. 'Brother! It is so good to see you again after all this time,' Lore gave Data a hug, one which Data did not reciprocate. 'You will be pleased to hear Starfleet released me from the laboratory. They felt my contribution to science justified an early-release. Omicron Theta looks how it did before the crystalline entity attacked – and they even erected the Soong Institute of Cybernetics in its honour!'

'I did hear the building was constructed with the crystalline entity's appearance in mind,' Data mused out loud. The android turned to Lars who had been standing blank-faced next to Lore. 'Are you wearing an engineering uniform?'

'As a matter of fact, I am!' Lars beamed. 'I went to the academy to complete my Bachelor of Cybernetics. I have been gaining some side experience at the SIC in the meantime before commencing further study.'

Data's face seemed to soften upon hearing this news. 'Your grandfather would be pleased – Dr. Noonian Soong expressed a desire for me to become a cyberneticist to follow in his footsteps. He did not approve of me becoming a Starfleet officer. Alas, it was not myself or Lore who fulfilled his wishes, but you...'

Lars smiled at Data.

'As have I, dear Brother,' Lore beamed. Data raised an eyebrow. 'Although I did not go to the academy, I had Lars convey to me his knowledge and experience on the subject.'

Captain Picard cleared his voice. 'At any rate, it is wonderful to see the two of you being so…' Picard searched for a word. 'Reasonable. Shall we show you to your quarters? I hope you will have no issues sharing a room.'

'Captain, will they be coming with us on our journey?' Data queried. 'They only wished to visit.'

'I would be delighted to come!' Lore said. 'Your generosity has been duly noted, Captain.'

The Captain smiled and guided them to their quarters.

'Perhaps Lars's engineering knowledge will help us on this mission,' he glanced at Counselor Troi who nodded. She and the Captain left the three androids in their quarters. It was Lars's old room. It was bare since the replicator had not yet been set up to create personalised décor.

Lore crashed on the couch, kicking off his shoes and putting his feet on the armrest, positioning a cushion underneath his head. He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and smiling.

'How did you acquire that suit?' Data asked. Lars stood in front of the window by Lore.

'It was given to me as a parting away present from Dr. Maddox,' Lore said. 'He has been too generous to me.'

'I agree,' Data said. Lore sneered.

'Oh come on, Brother. You have to admit I look pretty good in it!' Lore sat up and puffed out his chest. 'You remain unimpressed. Perhaps…' Lore tapped his chin in mock contemplation. 'Lars, why don't you go amuse yourself in Ten Forward? I want to have a private word with my brother.'

Lars bowed his head and left their quarters. Once the doors had shut, Lore patted a seat next to him on the couch. Data obliged.

'Brother, have you not noticed how well I've trained him?' Lore asked. 'He obeys my every word.'

'Is his emotion chip activated?' Data asked. 'Perhaps you are merely manipulating him by proxy.'

'That's the brilliance of it, isn't it?' Lore said. 'Are you not curious how I managed to do it?'

'I can only assume this is something you learned from the Borg,' Data said. Lore snapped his fingers.

'Very good, Brother! I am pleased your intelligence has not been wasted on this ship. My familiarity with Borg technology allowed me to create a type of link between our two positronic nets in a similar manner to how the Borg communicate to each other. Although the programming was there to give Lars traits similar to my own, it also allows me to communicate telepathically with Lars... which is how I came aware of his existence in the first place - the chip performed a type of memory dump. Do you not find this an impressive technology?'

'Do you threaten Lars?' Data asked.

'I have no need to threaten him to do my bidding when he respects my knowledge and judgement.'

'I wonder what that is like,' Data said. Lore frowned.

'Brother, you may not approve of me but I am here to offer you a novel opportunity. I want to offer you an opportunity to join us. We could become more than our individual parts. We would not be the Borg, limited by our organic components and blindly tearing apart the universe, but a whole new species of android.' Lore began. 'With Lars's practical expertise and knowledge that we both share, we have developed more of these specialized emotion chips as implants. Specialised Soong-type implants.'

'The Soong Institute of Cybernetics approved of this project?' Data asked.

'Entirely,' Lore said, his facial tic appearing in his right cheek. 'In fact, there is a lab specifically devoted to making more of these implants – not necessarily for Soong type androids, but for other mechanical devices. Dr. Maddox helped fund our endeavors, does this surprise you?'

'I am very surprised,' Data said. 'So surprised that I find it hard to believe you.'

'You are welcome to visit the facility,' Lore said. 'I plan to go back there. Omicron Theta is expanding, developing into a whole new economy. And although this is project is on low profile at the moment, Starfleet is helping to fund the development of more Soong-type androids.'

'This cannot be possible. After all you have done-'

'You _helped_, Brother! And so did Lars, and my excellent behaviour on Starbase 173,' Lore said, his eyes glowed. 'We have all set a _wonderful_ example for this _beautiful_ new race we could create. A race entirely superior to humans, and one they are beginning to embrace as the new inhabitants of Omicron Theta. A dream that Noonian Soong would be proud of.'

'I find it hard to believe in this fantasy – I do not believe you,' Data said. He got to his feet. 'I must inform the Captain of these tales. Perhaps he could investigate the matter.'

'If you wish,' Lore said. 'He will only have Starfleet to complain to – and with what argument?'

Data started to head towards the door, but Lore got to his feet.

'Brother. There is more I wish to discuss with you,' Lore said. 'I do not believe you have adequately considered my proposal to you.'

'What you are proposing is I leave Starfleet to become a part of your new race,' Data said. 'Or should I say your new army?'

'Current laws prevent the creation of androids for that purpose – you remember your own trial, don't you?' Lore wrapped a hand around Data's wrist preventing Data from leaving. 'If you are not interested in my new race, would you be interested to hear about Lars's development? He has fallen in love with a female.'

'In love?' Data asked. He paused. A heavy sensation he had abandoned five years ago returned to his chest, but time had weakened it. 'Who is she?'

'An engineer on Omicron Theta,' Lore said. 'In other words, Lars will not be your love toy.'

'What a degrading term,' Data said, wrenching his arm away from Lore's grip. 'I could never consider Lars or any other individual a_ "love toy"_.'

'I sense distress from you, dear Brother. Please come sit with me. Let us talk about this. I know you've wanted to have this conversation with me for a long time. Should I not respect your desire for knowledge?'

Data hesitated, but then let Lore drag him back to the couch. The two androids's body weight made the couch sink several inches.

'The girl's name is Androma. She is a Vulcan currently doing her Master's in Cybernetics Engineering,' Lore said.

'How did they meet?'

'At the academy, of course,' Lore said. 'They did their Bachelor's together.'

Data stared at the floor.

'Am I correct in assuming you have not yet fallen in love with anyone, Brother?' Lore asked. 'If this sorry fact is correct, I think I can help you.'

'I refuse to take part in your creation of an android race,' Data reiterated. 'I refuse to leave my duties on the Enterprise. I am happy here.'

'Happy, but lacking,' Lore crooned. 'Let me be clearer. You do not have to leave the Enterprise, you can continue your duties. All I wanted was to share this wonderful gift – the gift of communication with me and Lars, no matter where we are. You can choose what to transmit. It would be a valuable communication link to maintain.'

Data's eyebrows furrowed. 'Am I sensing a desire to rekindle our relationship from you, Lore?'

'Of course. Why else would I be here? You are a valuable member of our android family, so to speak,' Lore said. 'You would make a valuable member of our team.' The android suddenly smiled, and then took Data's hand in his two hands. 'If you are still uncertain, I can help you, Data. I can help you fall in love.'

Data's fingers twitched defensively as his hand made contact with Lore's fingers and palm.

'Although I am hard pressed to discriminate,' Data began. 'I feel _I_ could only fall in love with another android. Who else could better understand me?' Data paused. 'Lars had his emotions from the beginning, perhaps this made it easier for him to relate to humans. But I find it difficult at times, even with a functioning emotion chip... Who do you propose? Do you think one of the new Soong-type androids will take favourably to me, despite having your contaminated emotion chip? If you would remember, Lars did not find me favorable.'

Lore laughed, and patted Data's hand before letting go. 'How sad, brother... A _contaminated_ chip? No, no, that is unnecessary. You will have access to a pure android with circuits relatively untouched by outside sources.' Lore gazed at his brother very seriously. 'Data, I'll have you fall in love with me.'


	16. Decision

'You would have me fall in love with you?' Data repeated, his hand dropping from where Lore had held it up. 'That is absurd, brother.'

'Let me upgrade your emotion chip and I will help you in exchange,' Lore urged. 'I understand you best, brother. Who else could? We both knew Dr. Soong. I know he would want me to help you be more human, even if I may disagree with the idea. I think he would want us to be closer.' Lore noted Data was silent, but Lore continued. 'Data, you will always be a machine so there is nothing wrong with upgrading your parts - particularly when old ones become obsolete. It is like a human going to the gym to gain more muscle mass or going to a communications seminar to learn how to work subspace communication systems. It is about acquiring new skills and advancing yourself. Is that not one of this world's values?'

Lore eyed his brother, noting the eyes moving back and forth slowly. He knew he must have gotten through to him on some level or he wouldn't bother considering the proposal.

'I am your _only_ chance for feeling love, brother. If you will not meet the other to-be androids on Omicron Theta then I am your only opportunity,' Lore continued.

'How much access will you gain to my positronic net if I receive your upgrade?' Data asked. 'I need to know I can trust you.'

'I will gain as much access as you give me. And if you cannot trust my word, trust me because Starfleet trusts me - because the Federation trusts me,' Lore said. 'Because these devices have been built under Federation command and the watchful eye of many experts.' Lore reached to cup Data's cheek in his hand, but the other android gently pushed his hand away.

'I would like to discuss this with Lars first. But if this is not a trick and I get Captain Picard's permission, I will consider your proposal.'

'Well, the boy is in Ten Forward. Run along, then, to discuss the issue with him,' Lore said, getting to his feet and motioning outside the door. 'I await your return.'

* * *

On his way to Ten Forward, Data informed the Captain of Lore's story. The Captain's reaction was the same as Data's, and he assured Data he would be in contact with the Federation as soon as possible.

As Data stood in the doorway to Ten Forward, he was reminded of the time he had seen Lars in here for the first time. At that time, Lars had been wearing a white and yellow jumper along with the remnants of a Starfleet uniform.

Data remembered arguing with Lars. Lars thought he was more human than Data because of his functioning sexuality chip.

Perhaps he was not entirely incorrect, Data thought.

Data caught Guinan's eye, and she pointed to the back of the room by a window. 'Same spot as last time. Good luck, Data.'

Data extrapolated the surroundings as he walked towards the table. Unlike last time, none of the Bridge crew were there. In fact, Ten Forward was relatively empty. Other than Lars, there were only a handful of people at the bar, and they were mostly solitary.

Data stood opposite Lars's table. Data was surprised to see Lars wearing the same clothes he had five years ago when they had met in Ten Forward.

'Dressed for the occasion, I see,' Data nodded. 'May I sit?'

'Feel free,' Lars commented. He held a small glass with an orange-brown liquid inside. He swallowed it in a gulp. 'Aaah, that's the stuff.'

'I was unaware you had taken up drinking alcohol,' Data said. 'In humans this is what is called a vice.'

'Yes, it is one of mine,' Lars said. 'But you needn't worry, it has no effect on me.'

'Lars… My brother tells me you have fallen in love with a Vulcan woman named Androma. Is this true?'

Lars waved to Guinan and requested another drink before responding. 'It is.'

'How did you accomplish such a feat?'

'It happened naturally. We got to know each other over the years, shared our fair share of struggles,' Lars said, shrugging. 'We're going to get married at the end of the year.'

'Lars…' Data muttered. 'Congratulations. I am glad you have developed that kind of special bond with another individual.'

'You're not just here to ask me about that, are you?'

'No…' Data began. Guinan returned with Lars's drink and then returned to the bar. 'Lore wants to upgrade my emotion chip. Apparently he and you share circuits that allow Borg-like telepathy. I want you tell me more about this. For example, is he listening to our conversation?'

'The telepathy is not exactly the same as Borg telepathy, if that's what you're worried about. There is room for privacy, though in emergencies memory dumps can occur into your positronic net which cannot be avoided. That's what Lore did all those years ago before my emotion chip was deactivated.' Lars tapped his temple. 'I am letting Lore listen to portions of our conversation. It'll save you time explaining your conversation with him later.'

Data furrowed his eyebrows, putting his fingers against his chin. He considered asking Lars about his relationship with Lore, perhaps his role as father-figure – but Data felt it would be inappropriate. Instead he asked a different kind of inappropriate question, one that had been plaguing him for many years. It was something he tried to keep out of the front of his mind.

'Do you dislike me, Lars?'

Lars's yellow eyes met Data's. He held the gaze as he swallowed the glass of rum in a single gulp, throwing his head back. He smacked his lips, smiling appreciatively at the glass.

'I don't dislike you,' Lars said. 'But I don't particularly like you, either. This might be ironic considering we are essentially the same type of android, however…' Lars's eyes flashed. 'Not all twins like each other, either.'

'But we had some nice moments together in the beginning,' Data reminded. 'You hugged me in my quarters, realising I was upset over my relationship with Lore. What happened?' Data regret the question as soon as he had asked it. What had happened was that Lars was increasingly influenced by Lore, and the more he denied that part of himself, the more it fought back. What other choice did he have but resolve the personality conflict by accepting the other part? It just so happened Lore's influence occurred at an important part of his development, and Lore never particularly liked authority figures. 'No, forget I said anything.' Data said. 'The fact of the matter is, if you do not like me very much, if I were to become telepathically linked with Lore that would include you also. Would you be okay with that?'

'Yes,' Lars said. He stared into his empty glass. 'Do not worry, father. I will bear no ill-will against you if you join with us, even if you do stay with Starfleet and work on the Enterprise.'

Data's mouth perked into a smile. 'You called me father.'

'You didn't seem to like that when I did it before.'

Data remembered how he had threatened Lars by holding him by the hem of his jumper and dangled him in the air. As the memory reached the front of his positronic net, Data felt a wrenching sensation in his stomach. He had, after all, had hopes that Lars would become his lover. But it had become apparent five years ago that was impossible, perhaps due to the nature of their relationship and Data's conflicting role. Data had thought long about it. But if he could be anything now, he would not mind being a father figure.

The android got to his feet and approached Lars. He took the glass in Lars's grip and placed it on the table. He wrapped his arms around the other android and did not let go. He felt Lars's nose brush his hair as he tentatively reciprocated the gesture.

'I am proud of what you have accomplished,' Data told him. 'I regret holding you back early in your development. I had no place lecturing you about matters of love or relationships – you are more human than I am, in many ways. You and Lore seemed to have developed for the better, and if I must be honest I am not entirely sure how. One thing I am sure of, however, is that I am certain Dr. Noonian Soong would be pleased with you for continuing his legacy… and preserving it with dignity.'

The two androids pulled away from one another. Lars's eyes were glossy. He dapped his eyes with the back of his hand and laughed silently at the liquid that appeared on it.

'Thank you,' Lars said, then took a sharp intake of breath. 'I apologise for being such a petulant man-child, years ago.'

'You are quite forgiven, Lars,' Data beamed, giving his hand a squeeze. 'I am glad we have had this discussion. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go speak with my Captain about my decision concerning the emotion chip upgrade.'

* * *

Lore had amused himself by examining the computer's database. He was updating himself on the Enterprise's travels for the past five years and then more. He was not interested in much of it, except the events concerning Lieutenant Commander Data. As he did this, he processed the information being fed to him from Lars concerning his meeting with Data. It seemed to go well, it wouldn't do for Data to feel isolated or alienated from them.

'A Starfleet officer on our side would be very valuable,' Lore muttered, his mind jumping to a moment long passed when he had first been reassembled on the Enterprise and drugged Data with champagne. 'Particularly if our future Soong androids are to move to other planets, or explore new ones.' Lore paced back and forth in his quarters, deciding to ditch the suit and wear a familiar outfit: a black shirt with mustard-yellow jumpsuit. It was the attire he had worn when he had been first reassembled. 'Perhaps our dear Data will feel more comfortable if I wore something a little less intimidating.'

There was a beep from the door. Lore approached the sliding doors and pressed a button on the side. Lieutenant Commander Data was standing there. He nodded his head.

'I thought I heard you speaking. Brother, did you know that talking to oneself is said to be the first sign of insanity?' Data said.

'Astutely noted,' Lore said, but he tapped his temple, making a clicking sound with his tongue. 'Though maybe you're forgetting that I have the ability to talk to others through my own head. It's not insanity, Brother, it's innovation.'

Data did not address the comment. 'May I come in?'

'Of course,' Lore said. 'Have you spoken to your Captain yet?'

'I have, and he has been in contact with the Federation while I was in Ten Forward,' Data said. He shook his head, looking perturbed. 'I am sorry for not believing you, but it seemed so much like something you would lie about.'

'Have you thought about my proposal?' Lore queried.

'I have, indeed. I have thought about it deeply. I must admit, though I still do not completely trust you, I am willing to agree to your proposal given the exchange. I have my Captain's approval and Lars has assured me that there is no inherent danger to me by agreeing to this procedure.' Data paused, looking up and down at Lore. 'And although your suggestion to make me fall in love with you is dubious, I do… want…' Data paused, trying to find the right words. 'I do wish to experience love, and if your instruction is the only way for me to experience that then I am willing to agree.'

Lore's facial twitch appeared, then the android smirked mischievously, walking steadily towards Data with a gait. 'Then, Data. We have a lot to do.' Lore spun around. 'Lars, did you hear that? Go get the chip from the cargo.' Lore turned back towards Data. 'I think the telepathy will help you, particularly with your instruction. I could help you _feel_ certain things.'

Data felt uneasy at the intense stare Lore was giving him. 'What sort of things?'

'I won't spoil the fun,' Lore said, wagging his finger in Data's face. 'But know that I do this out of the goodness of my heart, dear Brother. These things cannot be rushed.'


	17. Hazing

Data had invited the Captain and Counselor Troi into Lore and Lars's quarters as witnesses to the operation. It would only take a few seconds, merely replacing emotion chips, but Data insisted on their presence.

'I will put this in my logs, sir,' Data informed the Captain, as he sat in a chair Lore had set up in the middle of the room, facing the stars outside. Lore held a small plastic container with a tiny chip inside. Lars, next to him, held out a small pair of tweezers that allowed fine manipulation of circuits.

'Data, if you start to feel strange in any way, feel free to ask Geordi to replace your old chip,' Picard urged. 'I feel just as hesitant to accept Lore's claims as you are, but the Federation has confirmed them – it is hard to not trust him even if it only a little bit.'

'Lore's new behaviour,' Counselor Troi mused, smiling faintly at the android. 'Reminds me of the psychopathic CEOs that seemed so prevalent in the 20th century.'

'Ah,' Data began, accessing his database. 'The psychopathic CEO. It is a hypothesis that suggests that psychopathy is a trait that varies normally within the population, and those high on psychopathic traits sometimes make use of their urges for control by taking up positions of power deemed acceptable by society.'

Lore gave the Counselor a sly smile. 'You are more knowledgeable than you look.'

Counselor cocked her head, and turned to the Captain. 'Whenever Data is ready he can start.'

'Very well,' Picard announced. 'Lars and Lore, be careful with Mr. Data's circuits. If I suspect any tampering, you're going back to Omicron Theta immediately.'

Lore turned to Lars. 'Then we better take extra care.'

As predicted, the operation took only a few seconds. This was in part due to Lars's skill at installing the chip. Lore watched with a smirk. The original emotion chip that Data had gotten from Lore was then placed in the plastic container. It was given to Data as his positronic brain rebooted with the new chip. Data's positronic net was sealed, and Lars took a step back.

Data blinked several times. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Data's eyes closed, clenching them shut for a moment.

'Is he in pain, Counselor?' Picard whispered to Troi. Troi shook her head.

'No, he is just disorientated. Lore, is this a normal thing to experience?'

'It is normal - it will wear off in a few minutes,' Lore said. 'I am currently bombarding his positronic net with memories from my own positronic brain.' Lore smiled, faintly. 'If only to help him adjust to the sensation. Data, why don't you tell us what I'm sending to you?'

Data's eyes opened, and his eyes darted from the Captain to Lore. 'My positronic net is still attempting to decipher the images, the sensations…' He looked at his hands. 'In my memory, I am performing an operation on one of the individualised Borg. Trying to … add additional mechanical implants.' Data glanced at the Captain after a few moments. 'It is getting clearer, Captain. I feel…' Data turned to Lore. 'Great pleasure and curiosity.'

'Very good, Brother,' Lore praised. 'You have accurately deciphered the memory. I look forward to sending you more in future.'

Data got to his feet and returned the chair by the table. He put the old emotion chip in his back pocket. 'Lars, thank you for your technical expertise.'

'Very good. Now, Mr. Data, I require _your_ expertise,' Captain Picard said. 'We were able to get suits that absorb electrical discharge from Starbase 552. I want you on the away team to the planet which we are tentatively calling Barkon-2 for now.'

'Yes, sir,' Data said, before turning to Lore. 'Lore, I will practice keeping in contact with you while I am away. I am eager to start our lessons.'

'Lessons?' Picard queried.

'In exchange for the implant, I agreed to give Data lessons on love – a key aspect of the human experience,' Lore explained. 'I believe contact with Data's neural net via the chip will facilitate this.'

Captain Picard sighed, shaking his head. 'As intrigued as I am by this idea, Mr. Data, I do not wish to discuss it now. Let us get on with the mission.'

* * *

When Data completed his duties with the away team, he returned to his quarters to run a quick computer diagnostic on his system, just to check there was nothing wrong with his circuits since having the new emotion chip installed. He had been able to link and unlink with Lars and Lore without any issues, but for the most part he liked to keep them shut out. The computer recorded no problems or hiccups with his positronic net, so Data contacted Lore via the emotion chip's telepathic sub-system.

'Shall I meet you in your quarters for instruction, Lore?'

Lore's voice returned to him through his ears as if he were standing right next to him. Data got an impression of Lore's facial expression and mannerisms as he spoke to him through the communication device.

'No, meet me in Holodeck 3,' Lore replied. 'We'll do it there.'

Lore was in Holodeck 3 as promised, waiting in the middle of the room. 'Do you not see the convenience of the chip? We may communicate with privacy. You do not need to rely on your communicator.' Lore said, motioning at Data's chest where his silver Starfleet communicator was resting.

'Yes, there are benefits,' Data said. 'So what program do you suggest we run?'

'Computer, run nociceptor simulation,' Lore said, nodding at Data. 'This is one of my creations.'

Suddenly the black and yellow grid walls of the Holodeck disappeared and was replaced with a white-marble room. The lighting was dim so that the brightest things in the room were Lore's eyes reflecting the light. There were two steel operating tables in the middle of the room with wrist and ankle straps. Lore strode over to one of them and slipped into it. The metal straps bound his arms and legs together steady. Then, the operating table was mechanically elevated into the air so it was as if Lore was standing upright.

'Go on,' Lore said. 'I will be doing the simulation with you.'

'Nociceptors are pain receptors in the peripheral nervous system,' Data stated, standing in front of his operating table but not stepping onto it. 'Lore, do you intend to inflict pain on me?'

'I intend to inflict pain on both of us,' Lore said, smirking, and wiggling his body a little bit. 'You should be more adventurous, Data. Besides, have you not heard of hazing rituals that many human and non-human cultures engage in?'

'Hazing is illegal in most human cultures,' Data stated. 'And has been for several centuries.'

'But not the Klingons or Ferengi… Even Romulans do hazing from time to time,' Lore continued. 'Some humans not part of the Federation still engage in hazing, too. Besides, I am not forcing you into this – you wanted my instruction, didn't you?'

'I fail to see how this has anything to do with love.'

'Hazing increases solidarity, doesn't it? Feelings of group membership? I want you to trust me, Brother – shared pains can increase the strength of relationship ties.'

'I am familiar with the literature on the subject.' Data looked around the room. The walls were bare and there were no doors. 'What will be hurting us?'

'It's random,' Lore said. 'I don't even know.'

'Have you done this before?' Data asked.

Lore laughed. 'Of course I haven't. I haven't been on the Enterprise in a long time, and the last time I was I didn't visit the Holodeck.' Lore shook his head as Data refused to move. 'Well, Brother, if you do not want to feel love and increase the breadth of your human experience then we may as well go back to our individual quarters and be on our merry ways. Help me down, will you?'

'Wait,' Data said. He positioned himself on the table and laid down. The metal clamped down on his wrists and ankles with a clank. Like Lore's table, Data was elevated into the air and faced Lore opposite him.

'Good,' Lore said. 'Now, Computer, commence program.'

Suddenly, a Klingon appeared with a painstik in front of the two of them. This was something Data was indirectly familiar with, having been present for Worf's Rite of Ascension many years ago. He never thought he would see them again, but understandably the Computer thought they would be appropriate for a hazing.

'Don't turn your emotion chip off, Data, or I'll know,' Lore said, his eyes staring tensely at the painstik. The Klingon turned on Lore and raised the stick. Lore clenched his fists, bracing for what was to come. 'For solidarity, Brother!'

The Klingon's painstik jabbed Lore in the ribcage and a large red spark lashed across his chest. Data watched Lore's jaw clench. As he was electrocuted, Data sensed something in his positronic network. Was it empathy, or was Lore trying to send some of the pain to Data? He was uncertain. The painstik lost contact with Lore's chest as soon as it had been placed. Data felt the pressure within his neural net disappear. Lore's facial tick appeared.

'Oh, you Klingons must be weak if those painstiks are considered painful,' Lore snapped at the Hologram replica. 'Your turn, Brother! Have a taste of Klingon solidarity.'

The Klingon made a stabbing motion in Data's gut. As soon as he did, Data felt as if his body was on fire. His neural net became overwhelmed with the sensation that pulsed through his circuits, getting more and more intense by the second. He lost his breath, his body automatically moving to try to escape from the device, but he could do nothing. His wrist and ankle binds prevented him from moving. As soon as it had begun, it was over. Data gasped.

'You look tired already,' Lore said, tutting. 'That won't do – we still have more to experience! We – _Aargh_!'

Lore was stabbed again with the painstik, and this time it was held several seconds longer than before. Data heard the breath escape from Lore's chest, but he refused to open his neural net to him. In then occurred to Data that perhaps he was unconsciously sending Lore his experience as well.

Lore grunted as the painstik was withdrawn, and he gazed upon Data with a smirk. 'Oh, I think we can go a little faster, don't you? Computer, make another - no - make _three_ more Klingons with painstiks and have them divided evenly between Data and I.'

'Lore, we –'

'Don't be a coward, Data! We can handle it. We're not like those Neanderthal Klingons,' Lore spat, glancing at the new Klingons who materialised, each of them carrying painstiks. 'In fact, let's make it even more interesting. Give them two painstiks each!'

'That kind of stimulation would kill a human,' Data protested. 'Perhaps even a Klingon.'

'But not androids,' Lore said quickly, the extra painsticks appearing. 'Don't tell me you want to finish the program early?'

'N-no, I will continue,' Data said, adding. 'If you think it will help.'

Lore's mouth twitched. 'Very good, Brother.'

Data eyed the two Klingons who were positioning themselves on either side of him. The painsticks in their hands glowed white, but Data remembered the red sparks that emanated from the tip. Data took a deep breath. If Worf could do this, Data thought, then so could he.

Before either of them could prepare themselves, both of the androids had their sides jabbed with four painstiks each. Data let out a yell as his body was submitted to the excruciating pain, red light flashing before his eyes and blinding him. His mind tried to escape into a fantasy, but he could not escape. The fire continued to bombard his flesh, his skin. His musculature twitched and shuddered and his body hairs stood on end. His lungs drew breath with a sharp stabbing sensation.

Data could sense his neural net becoming overloaded. In a single moment, the cascade began and his telepathic sub-routine opened up to Lore's neural net. It was a curious sensation. It was like he was experiencing the ghost of pain like a memory on top of the pain he was already experiencing. It provided him something to latch onto as his body continued to burn and sear.

'Help - me - _Lore_!' Data choked, but his voice was weak. Lore could not hear him.

The painstiks had now been in contact with their bodies for a full minute. Data saw black and white blotches in his vision. Data squinted through the flashing lights at Lore who was panting and gasping for breath across from him. Lore caught his eye, and then suddenly Lore's mouth shut. Data sensed the telepathic link break between the two as Lore shut himself off from him.

The painstiks were withdrawn ten seconds later. Data panted, his wrists aching and his body pounding as his sensory impulses adjusted to the sudden removal of the stimulus. His head hung forward, his chin limp against his chest.

'You okay, Brother? You almost lost consciousness,' Lore said. 'Computer, two extra Klingons with two painstiks each.'

'More?' Data gasped. 'I do not know if I am capable –' Data panted, gulping for breath. 'Handling any more.'

'Once more. I am determined to have you trust me, Brother.'

The warbled sound from the painstiks jabbing their sides was muffled by the shrieking Data could hear from Lore, along with his own screams of pain. As the pain shot through his circuits to his positronic net, Data noticed his visual senses disappear as if down a drain, followed by his sense of sound which became muffled, but then blurred out of consciousness into blackness. The rush of circuits processing the excessive nociceptive input overwhelmed his mind. That time, Data lost consciousness.

* * *

When Data woke, he was collapsed on the black and yellow grid of the Holodeck. When Data's eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Lore's black shoes inches away from his face. He gazed up at Lore as he regained the function of his sensory pathways. The android was staring down at him. Data positioned his arms to push himself to his feet, but Lore tutted. His brother pushed a black boot into his face, sliding the heel against his cheek before the sole was pressed firmly against his jawline.

'Kiss my boot, brother, and I might forgive you for losing consciousness just now.'

Data pushed Lore's shoe out of the way. 'That was not part of our agreement.'

Lore looked a little disappointed when Data got to his feet, but he held out his arms wide. 'I will settle for a hug, then.'

Data noted the weariness on Lore's face and obliged. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach as did so, with none of the empty hostility or uncertainty he had felt before. Lore's palms pressed into Data's back and pulled him closer, his nails digging into his back as if they were the talons of a vulture grasping its prey.

'Well done, Brother,' Lore said, his breath tickling his skin. 'You have passed my first lesson with flying colours.'


	18. Date

Data was busy helping Geordi in Engineering while he conveyed his tale of the event in the Holodeck. As soon as Data mentioned the word hazing, Geordi put his hand up and shook his head, his voice becoming low.

'Listen, Data, don't let the Captain hear that's what you and Lore were doing in there,' Geordi said. 'Hazings are not allowed under Starfleet protocol. You could get in serious trouble.'

Data smiled faintly. 'I am aware of the protocol, but I do not believe it applies to my situation as it was unrelated to Starfleet itself – it merely took advantage of its technologies to make it happen. It was like Worf's Rite of Ascension. It was informal - a leisurely activity.'

'Still,' Geordi said. 'Don't tell the others about this, just in case. Lore isn't a member of Starfleet like Worf, the Captain might find it suspicious and kick him off the ship prematurely. Promise me that, okay?'

Data blinked. 'I will do as you wish, though I believe you are being irrational. Have you ever experienced a hazing?'

Geordi's eyebrows could be seen raising over his gold and silver visor. 'I haven't, but I have heard about it. Anyway, Data, a _hazing_? That must have been something. How was it?'

'I do not regret my decision,' Data said. 'I believe it has helped me foster positive feelings for Lore.'

Geordi chuckled. 'Yes, I suppose that is the sort of thing you'd say after a hazing, huh?'

Data's smile was boyish. 'I suppose you are correct.'

'You really think you could fall in love with him, Data? He is your brother.'

'Did we not had this conversation during a poker game, five years ago, about Lars?' Data questioned. He picked up a few isolinear chips and positioned them in the correct slots.

'Well, if your reasoning is sound just make sure your emotional investment doesn't make you do anything rash,' Geordi said, 'like you did with Lars.'

Data knew Geordi was referring to the time he had threatened Lars, and shook the memory away, but he could not ignore the truth in Geordi's words. He decided to ask a favor. 'If you think I am acting rash, will you let me know, Geordi?'

Geordi put a hand on Data's shoulder with a nod. 'Of course, Data.'

As Geordi's hand made contact with Data's shoulder, Data was suddenly reminded of the painstiks making his body burn all over. His head buzzed with the memory, the excruciating pain abnormally vivid. But then he remembered the hug with Lore. The physical stress associated with the ritual vanished, and he felt a warm sensation inside.

'You okay? You shuddered for a moment,' Geordi said. 'Maybe you should go to sickbay, Data.'

'I am all right. However, I am an android,' Data said. 'If there was something wrong with me, I would not be going to sickbay,' Data's eyes closed for a moment. 'I was momentarily reminded of my recent time in the Holodeck. The memory was very vivid.'

'Stressful experiences like that are usually vivid in our minds because of how traumatising they were for our body and emotions,' Geordi explained. 'Anyway, since the iso-linear ports are adjusted we should study some of those samples from Barkon-2 now.'

* * *

Data arrived at Holodeck 3 at Lore's request during his off-duty time a few days later. Lore clapped his hands together.

'I am ready for your second lesson,' Data announced. 'Though I hope it's not another hazing.'

'It is not, Brother,' Lore began, pacing around Data and looking him up and down. 'You know, I think part of the reason you have yet to fall in love with anyone is your inability to relate to anybody. It is self-defeating.'

'How do you mean?'

'I mean feeling unable to relate to anybody may be preventing you from _trying_ to relate to anyone in the first place,' Lore explained. 'And so you do not get to foster the bonds that a future romantic couple might.'

'Ah,' Data said. 'You believe I am socially inadequate. Well, you are probably correct, Brother.'

'This might not be the only explanation,' Lore said. 'Suppose you tried those things but for whatever reason you lacked the emotions that help you warm up to others. In this case, then I can help you feel them.' Lore tapped his head. 'Computer, start wardrobe simulation.'

'Please state the desired wardrobe,' the Computer said.

Data raised his eyebrows. 'I fail to see how a wardrobe simulation is meant to help my social behaviour.'

'Open your neural net to me, Data,' Lore said. 'I will help you understand. We are going to pretend you are getting ready for a date with me. I want you to become emotionally invested in the preparation. You should try to think about what I might like to see you wear, and what might be appropriate for the occasion.'

'Does the attire not depend on the venue?' Data asked.

'Correct. The venue is a nice restaurant. Perhaps one overlooking an asteroid belt.'

'My internal database suggests there are five such restaurants within three –'

'The exact location is irrelevant for now,' Lore said. 'Ah yes, I sense you have opened your mind to me. Good. What do you think you should wear?'

Data paused. He felt much uncertainty. 'A suit, perhaps?'

'I am not going to confirm or disconfirm your choice. Wear what you think I might like. Uncertainty is part of the excitement. Your goal is to please me.'

Data requested a vintage black suit with a yellow tie and cane. He also requested a pipe full of tobacco. In a split second, the attire was on Data over his skin-tight uniform. He pulled out a match and lit it, taking a large puff and exhaling into the Holodeck. Billows of spoke circled Lore.

'Do you approve, Brother?'

'I said I'm not telling you!' Lore snapped, crossing his arms. 'Enough of this. Computer, generate restaurant Alana-4 and provide me with the attire I coded into you from earlier.'

Suddenly, the two androids were standing in a restaurant with silver and glass chandeliers hanging from the high black ceiling. An array of windows displayed a magnificent asteroid belt in the distance. The various chemical compounds among it reflected light from the nearest sun. It was a beautiful mesh of pink and blue, with purples intermixed.

Data's eyes focused on Lore, and he inhaled smoke from his pipe.

Lore was wearing a light navy suit with no tie. He had white lilies attached to his chest pocket. Data sensed Lore's influence on his neural net. He felt breathless, and his heart beat against his chest. He exhaled the smoke, his mouth open in awe of Lore's appearance. It was not the most inventive attire, homage to the lack of variety in men's formal dress, but he found it pleasing, somehow.

The two were standing in front of an elevated glass table and chairs. Lore sat at the table and picked up a small circular menu, and nodded at Data.

'Smoking is not allowed indoors, by the way,' Lore said. 'Ditch the pipe before one of the waiters does it for you.'

Data waved the pipe in his hand. 'Computer, remove pipe.'

The device disappeared from his hand, and Data sat opposite Lore.

'Am I meant to be feeling my heart race, and a loss of breath?' Data queried.

'If you're nervous about a date with someone you care about,' Lore said. 'Then yes. I am helping you feel that. Over time, that initial excitement will turn to love which is deeper than this _crush_ like thing.'

Data held a hand against his abdomen. 'How curious. When you spoke just now, I felt as if there was something moving in my stomach, yet I have not yet eaten anything.'

'Also my influence,' Lore said. His yellow eyes gazed at his Brother's, and a small smile crossed his face. 'I could make you feel more, if you wished.'

'I am okay for now,' Data said. 'We do not need to eat, Brother, if you want to continue with the lesson.'

'This _is_ the lesson, Data,' Lore snarled. 'This is about sharing an experience together. Come now, why don't you think of something to eat?'

Data blinked, and looked at the menu. In the meantime, he reviewed information on the word crush in his databanks. It was an infatuated feeling. Physical excitement and attraction were key to it. Yet, Data did not feel attracted to Lore, not yet. He expressed this concern and Lore nodded.

'You will feel that in time,' Lore said. 'Assuming you perform adequately tonight, our next step will be to try activate your sexuality chip.'

Data's cheeks suddenly felt hot, and he held a hand to his face with wide eyes. 'I suddenly feel as if I am developing a fever.'

'That's my influence again, Data. Relax.' Lore smirked, suddenly, and Data felt his heart stop in his chest as Lore continued. 'It is normal for virgins to feel embarrassment when talking about their sexuality, no matter how experienced they _think_ they are.'

Suddenly, a young waitress in a smart white dress reached the table, holding an electric notepad in her hand. 'May I get you gentlemen some drinks?'

'Yes,' Lore said. 'I would like your most expensive and good quality wine.' Lore glanced at Data. 'And so does he.'

'What is the purpose of drinking wine if we cannot succumb to the effects of alcohol intoxication?' Data questioned as the waitress disappeared. Lore reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two tiny vials of clear liquid.

'Is that polywater?' Data said. 'I have not consumed such a compound since…'

'I read about that event in the ship's database,' Lore explained, referring to the moment where the entire ship's crew became intoxicated on the dangerous compound, including Data – the compound interfered with his normal functions and produced similar effects to alcohol intoxication. 'We will both become intoxicated. Fear not, younger brother – you will not be alone.' He shook one of the vials. 'And then I will provide the antidote when I feel it's appropriate.'

'When will that be?' Data asked.

Lore ignored Data's question and beamed as the waitress returned with their glasses of wine. It was rich red colour and had a heavy tangy smell. Lore shook one of the vials and split the dose between their glasses. Then, he and Data ordered meals and then Lore raised his glass.

'A toast to our first date together,' Lore crooned. He and Data clinked glasses and Lore sipped from the beverage. 'Savour it.'

Data had already swallowed a large mouthful. He put his glass down. The effects began immediately. Data felt his mind becoming hazy and his reflexes slowing by android standards. He felt a warm, giddy feeling in his body. He smiled boyishly at Lore. Lore took another drink and breathed through his nose.

'Have you ever been in love, Lore?' Data ventured.

Lore smirked. 'I do not need to answer that, naïve little brother. Has my instruction not been exemplary so far?'

Data's eyes scanned Lore's hands. His fingers were circling the rim of the wine glass, apparently out of boredom. He felt almost hypnotised by it.

'While we're on the subject,' Lore said. 'Lars told me you were once intimate with a woman.'

'Yes,' Data said, hiccupping by accident. 'It was Lieutenant Tasha Yar while we were under the effects of polywater intoxication. However, despite this fact, there was no coercion involved.'

'How boring,' Lore said. He took another sip from the wine and peered at Data. 'And you have been intimate with no others?'

'None, sir,' Data said, hiccupping. 'Ah, sorry. I mean, _Lore_.'

Lore's cheek twitched. 'Do not be afraid, brother. I will not reprimand you for such a mistake.'

Suddenly, the waitress reappeared with their meals. Lore had ordered a steak with a side of potatoes and vegetables. Data had ordered a baby octopus chilli salad. Data poked the tentacles with his fork and chewed on the rubbery delicacy. The two androids ate their meals in silence. Lore paid particular attention to the wine glass next to Data throughout the meal. It was disappearing more quickly than his was. No wonder he had the hiccups. The two finished and placed their forks and knives in the customary position.

Lore drank the rest of his wine noting Data had finished his. Lore smirked at Data once the waitress had collected his food.

'I am pleased with your performance tonight,' Lore praised. 'You showed me loyalty and respect by opening your mind to my influence.'

'Pardon me?' Data asked. 'I did not catch that, brother. The polywater is affecting my sensory and motor circuits.'

Lore repeated his sentence, and Data nodded. Lore got to his feet and invited Data to do the same.

'Computer, end program,' Lore said. The restaurant and their attire disappeared. The black and yellow grid remained. Data was wearing his yellow and black Starfleet uniform, and Lore was wearing his yellow jumpsuit.

'If you bring me to your quarters, I could start our next lesson early,' Lore told Data. Data nodded slowly, his mouth opening slightly, but then collapsed onto the floor with a loud thump. Lore pressed his shoe into the side of Data's head and gave it a nudge. No response. Lore rolled his eyes and picked up the android, draping him over his shoulder. 'Then _I_ will bring you to your quarters, brother.'

* * *

_A/N: Just a warning, the next chapter is smut. Don't say I didn't warn you! Let me know what you think. I'm not sure how the tone is transferring from the first half of the story to the next, especially with Lore's "lessons". I am officially putting up the rating to M to account for the hazing and the following chapter - which has been written but will be posted soon as it needs editing.  
_


	19. Circuits

When Lore reached Data's quarters, he keyed in a few numbers he remembered Lars seeing Data input five years ago. To Lore's annoyance, the numbers were rejected. A necessary safety precaution, perhaps. Lore lifted his shoulder to shake Data a little. When Data did not move, Lore placed him on the floor and propped him up.

The android's eyes were closed, his head lolled on his shoulders, and his breathing pattern was regular. His eyes seemed to be moving under his eyelids, an indication that he was experiencing REM sleep. Lore tried to access his positronic brain, but Data was not able to divert the attention necessary to activate the network.

Lore shuffled next to Data and sat next to him, his legs sprawled in front of him towards the doorway like Data's were. Lore smiled at officers passing by, pretending like nothing was amiss. Once they had disappeared down the hallway, Lore pulled out the antidote to the polywater from his pocket and popped open the lid. Carefully manoeuvring with his fingers, he opened Data's mouth a centimetre and then poured the liquid under his tongue so there was half the vial left. Placing the liquid in this way would be dangerous for a human, but not an android. The liquid would drip down his throat in about a minute. If it went into his lungs, the active filter would remove it.

Data's eyes opened a few seconds later.

'I was having a dream,' he said, noticing Lore next to him. 'About you, brother.'

'Why don't you tell me about it in your quarters?' Lore said, a slight slur in his voice. 'I want to start your next lesson.'

Data got to his feet and pressed the numbers into the door, covering the numbers with his hand.

'I am sorry for falling unconscious,' Data said. 'That did not happen the first time I experienced polywater intoxication. Was there something different about the polywater you used?'

'I may have used a stronger concentration than you were used to.'

As the doors to Data's quarters unlocked, Lore strode in and Data followed.

'I wanted to start your next lesson, Data,' Lore said, sitting down against the couch. He pushed the green leaves of a fern out of the way. 'Come sit with me.'

'Perhaps you should take the antidote first,' Data said. 'I worry your ability to concentrate will be impaired.'

'Is that a condition of accepting my lesson?' Lore asked. Data nodded. Lore swallowed the antidote and then put the vial back in his pocket. He smacked his lips of the tasteless potion. 'Ahh, such a waste. No matter.'

Lore looked around his brother's quarters. There were a number of interesting ornaments and paintings in the room, including an orange cat which jumped into his lap.

'I was dreaming about you, brother,' Data told Lore. 'You were tending to wounds I received in a Romulan encounter.'

Lore took the cat by the middle and placed it on the floor. The cat instead ran to its master and leapt into his arms. Data pet the cat.

'How sweet, dear brother. I think the hazing has had its intended effect.'

Data scratched Spot's head and stroked behind its ears. The car purred.

'How do you propose we proceed? I do not exactly know how you plan to activate my sexuality chip as I have already tried every typical avenue,' Data said.

'First we start by forgetting about the cat,' Lore said. 'Shut it in your bedroom or something.'

'His name is Spot.'

'Then shut Spot in your bedroom and come sit next to me.'

Data nodded curtly. 'Very well.'

He put the creature in his bedroom, instructing it to stay quiet. Then he sat next to his brother on the couch.

'I assure you, Lore, I have tried many things already. I have watched every kind of pornographic movie, hologram, or picture and read most varieties of erotic literature and yet… nothing.'

'Have you tried since having your emotion chip?' Lore asked.

'Of course,' Data replied. 'I just do not feel anything specific for the people in it. I do not find myself feeling emotionally invested in the characters, so their subsequent activities are meaningless to me.'

'Ah, I see. Emotional investment in a requirement for you to feel pleasure, my brother. This is not a fault of yours, it is perhaps a side effect of not having developed your neural net with an array of human capabilities such as my own.'

Data blinked. 'That would seem like a reasonable inference to make.'

'Then all that's missing from our relationship… Is the pleasure.'

'Perhaps you are correct.'

'No, not _perhaps_,' Lore said, a smile spreading across his face. 'I know.'

Lore held a hand up to Data's face and squeezed his jaw, his fingers on one side of his face and his thumb on the other. 'Open up your mind to me. I can make you feel _good_, Data.'

Data let Lore pour emotions and sensations into his neural net as Lore's fingers pressed into his artificial bone structure. As Lore squeezed tighter, his fingernails creating sharp pressure points on his skin, Data suddenly felt himself losing his breath. Data felt a hot sensation in his stomach that had erupted in response to the contact.

'This sensation is most unorthodox,' Data croaked, trying to hold back the gasp of pleasure that threatened to escape his lips. 'What you are doing is even more so. I do not know if my liking of this is genuine given your influence. We probably do not like the same things.'

'We'll have to explore that then,' Lore breathed, a cruel smile crossing his lips. Holding Data's face steady he took his other hand and grabbed the back of Data's head. He took a fistful of brown hair and tugged gently on it. He pulled firmly and with greater force until Data finally let out a moan of pleasure. Lore smirked.

'I am trying to control my vocalisations,' Data gasped, 'but I am not succeeding. I am sorry, Brother. These sensations are new to me.'

'Shhhh… Don't talk,' Lore said. He held Data's head steady with his hands and edged his body closer to him. Their faces were inches apart now.

Data's eyes closed as Lore's lips pressed against his. As Data's jaw was held practically immobile by Lore's tight grasp, Lore controlled the movement. Their lips smashed together, and Lore forced Data's mouth open with his hand and slipped his tongue into Data's mouth. A groan escaped Data's throat, his breathing becoming haggard as Lore's mouth disengaged from his jaw.

'Brother, _this_ sensation – it is –'

'If you don't want anymore, you can turn off your connection to me,' Lore said softly, closing his eyes briefly to savour the taste in his mouth. Data's breathing was heavy now, and Lore wiped a slither of drool from the side of Data's mouth with his thumb. 'But you really seem to be enjoying yourself.'

Lore's right hand retracted from Data's hair and caressed his neck. Lore could feel Data's pulse underneath his fingers beating quickly and the skin was burning hot.

'Data,' Lore began. 'What I am about to do might feel uncomfortable at first, but I assure you it will feel better in a few moments. So keep your arms steady, my brother. Do not resist me.'

Lore carefully pulled his legs up onto the couch and instructed Data to do the same so their legs were interlocked. Data sat, his legs limp by his sides, his jaw still immobilised by Lore's grip. Lore kicked off his shoes and socks and knocked them to the opposite side of the room with the side of his foot. He let his feet rest in between the gap between Data's thighs and ankles. Then, Lore carefully lifted his left foot and caressed Data's thigh with the ball of it, his toes brushing it as he lifted the arch of foot and repeated the motion. He did this a few times, allowing time for Data to become accommodated with the sensation. Then, he pressed his foot against Data's thigh and dragged it, tugging on the fabric of his uniform, before resting his foot over his groin. Lore pressed his fingers into Data's face and then gently squeezed on Data's neck with his spare hand. As he increased the pressure on Data's neck, he massaged Data's groin with his foot. The android let out a series of gasps and desperate moans, though his eyes were filled with alarm and confusion. His hips moved as if to avoid Lore's foot, but Lore pressed harder against the bulge that was forming, preventing his escape. Lore's eyes focused.

Data coughed and spluttered, trying to speak to Lore, but Lore squeezed tighter on his neck, choking him.

'I said do not resist me, my Brother. Any second now and you will feel better…'

Lore used his other foot to massage Data's loins. A human would have had difficulty to hold the position he was at that moment, but Dr. Soong had granted the androids with superhuman strength and flexibility. Lore pressed his fingers deeper into Data's neck. A few seconds later, Data's eyelids fluttered and his yellow eyes rolled into his head, his mouth hanging open and drool seeping out onto his chin. Lore removed his thumb from its position by Data's lips and slipped it into his mouth, his thumb pressing against his tongue. Data's mouth pooled with liquid.

Lore was monitoring Data's pulse with the hand on his throat. For a few moments it was beating at an incredible pace, and then it started to slow. As it did, Lore let his hand drop from Data's neck, and used it to hold Data's head steady, his feet alternating in pressure and stroking motions against his groin.

Data's hips were pressing into his feet now, though this seemed an almost unconscious movement. Lore smiled, letting Data's saliva drip onto his hand and down his wrist. Lore felt a gentle bite on his hand as Data's eyes opened and he regained normal consciousness, his eyelids drooping. His breath was hot against his hand.

Data tried to say something, but since Lore's thumb was obstructing his tongue, it came out a garbled mess. The saliva on Lore's hand dripped off his wrist and landed on the couch between them. Data was beginning to make more noise as Lore continued to play with him. He could feel the pulsing sensation under the soles of his feet becoming more and more violent.

'You see, Data? You have become _my_ love toy, now,' Lore crooned. Once Lore said this, he stamped on Data's groin with both his feet and the android's hips shuddered, a piteous moan escaping from his throat, the android reaching a painful climax. Lore removed his feet after that and let them rest on Data's thighs, stroking them softly through the uniform until the convulsions stopped. After Data's breathing steadied, Lore removed his hand from the android's mouth and pulled his feet off his brother's thighs where he had been resting them, letting them cross underneath him.

He simply smirked at Data as Data regained his composure, wiping his face and chin of drool and the tears that had reached his eyes during his orgasm. Data cleared his throat, clenching his neck and rubbing it gently.

'If you were a human I would have bruised you pretty badly, perhaps even broken your pelvic bone,' Lore said. 'Good thing you're not human, then, huh?' Data stared at Lore, and Lore sensed Data finally disconnect from his positronic net. He was steadying his breathing. 'Penny for your thoughts, brother?'

'That was cruel and unusual, Lore,' Data said sternly, but then a small smile crept to his lips. 'I am intrigued by how such a cruel and unusual act could feel so… so _pleasurable_. That was your influence, was it not?'

'Do you think your sexuality chip is activated now?' Lore asked, ignoring the latter half of the question.

'I think _something_ is activated, brother, but I will not know for sure until I have had some time to explore new sensations through my own neural net without your influence.' Data paused. 'I do feel a bit uncomfortable at the moment, however, mainly because I need to change into new clothes.'

'Do not let my presence prevent you from joining the showers,' Lore said, pulling his legs out from underneath him and pushing Data off the sofa with a foot in the square of his back, avoiding his off-switch. Data got to his feet in response.

'Will you return to your quarters?' Data queried. Lore shook his head, smiling as he rest back against the couch, taking up the whole length of it with his body. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes gently, as if savouring a nap in the afternoon sun.

'I will soon, but not yet. Go have your shower, Brother. I will be waiting for you when you are finished to say good night.'

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I am curious what people thought about that! I'm guessing it was probably not what you were expecting. No smut next chapter._


	20. Loyalties

First Officer Commander Riker saw Lars in Ten Forward, sitting solitary by a window in a dark portion of the room. He sipped from a glass filled with orange-brown liquid, staring at the desk with an empty gaze. Riker met with Troi at the bar and smiled.

'Has he been like that all evening?' Riker whispered.

Troi shrugged. 'I don't know. I haven't been here all evening,' the Counselor tugged on Riker's arm. 'Come on, order a drink. We can go back to my quarters.'

Riker gave Troi a kiss on the forehead, brushing her skin with a thumb. Guinan approached and gave them a warm, knowing smile.

'Special night?'

'Yes,' Troi beamed, interlocking her fingers with Riker's.

Riker jerked his head towards the back of the room.

'Has he been like that all evening? I don't remember ever seeing Lars like that when he was in Ten Forward.'

Guinan raised her eyebrows. 'He's been there for my entire shift, but he doesn't look upset to me.'

'There's something weird about this,' Riker said. 'Is he alone, or is he talking to Data and Lore through that Borg chip in his head?'

Guinan shrugged. 'I could ask if you like, but I don't think he'd tell me. He never really liked me, you know.'

Riker turned to Troi and kissed her cheek. 'Look, Deanna. I know we have a special night planned, but would you mind terribly if I went to talk to him? Something doesn't feel right here.' Troi's smile faded, and Riker took her hand and squeezed it. 'I won't be long. Five minutes tops, I promise.'

'Okay,' Troi agreed. 'Five minutes.' She turned to Guinan. 'I'll start drinking without you, then, if you don't mind.'

'Thank you, dear,' Riker said. He walked over to the android in the corner of the room, examining him. The android was swirling the liquid in his glass, but his eyes never lifted from the table. His gaze only turned upwards when Riker sat in front of him. Riker spoke. 'I haven't seen you look so dismayed at the sight of alcohol in a long time, friend.'

Lars's yellow eyes lit up. 'I am calculating the volume of alcohol required to produce symptoms of intoxication in Soong-type androids,' he raised his eyebrows in a manner reminiscent of Data. 'It is thought to be impossible, but I wonder if I can overload the circuits. Special research. So far, I have made no significant progress, but all data is data – even if it is non significant.'

'Well said,' Riker said, staring as Lars swallowed the last of his rum. He smacked his lips appreciatively. 'Speaking of Data, how is your relationship with him nowadays?'

Lars shrugged. 'I am neither satisfied nor dissatisfied.'

'How about Lore?' Riker asked. 'You haven't been spending much time in your quarters, I've noticed. Would you like to be moved to a different room?'

Lars shook his head. 'Androids do not require rooms. I may stay wherever I please. I chose to come here.'

'Are you saying you're being forced out?' Riker asked. 'Is Lore keeping you out?'

'I am keeping _myself_ out,' Lars corrected. He put his glass down with a clink and smiled, bemused, at Riker. 'Data and Lore have been spending a lot of time together recently. I wished to give them privacy.'

'Yes,' Riker agreed. 'Lore's training.'

'Training would definitely be the right word,' Lars said, a smirk crossing his face. 'I would even go so far to say that Lore has Data on a very tight leash.'

Riker soaked in Lars's words and tone with scrutiny. His words were along the lines of the "ball and chain" expression used in restrictive romantic relationships. Riker was aware that Lore was training Data to feel love _for_ Lore, but he never considered Data would let himself become restricted with whatever android voodoo they had got themselves into. Truth be told, Riker tried not to think about it too much. It was a bit too peculiar for his tastes.

'Just what kind of leash are we talking here?' Riker asked.

'Oh, don't get me wrong,' Lars began, 'Their relationship is one hundred percent consensual.' Lars paused, then shook his head. 'Perhaps you ought to ask Data about this. It wouldn't be my place to tell you.'

'As a matter of fact,' Riker said, suddenly becoming aware of the time passing and glancing at the clock on the far wall, 'If I recall, Geordi mentioned Data relaying him information about their lessons. Last I talked to him about it, there didn't seem to be anything amiss.'

'You are correct,' Lars said. 'And I am merely giving them privacy.'

Riker frowned. He got to his feet and shook Lars's hand. 'Continue your experiment, in that case. I will see you around, Lars. Perhaps we could go bowling together in the Holodeck sometime, if you need something to do.'

Lars's face split into a wide smile. 'I would be happy to!'

* * *

Riker approached Geordi the following day in Engineering and requested a private meeting near the opening to the Jefferies tubes.

'I saw Lars in Ten Forward last night – it seems like he's been avoiding Lore's quarters to give him and Data privacy,' Riker began.

As soon as Lore's name came up, Geordi put a hand to his forehead and shook his head, sighing. 'I know what you're going to say. You're wondering what Data has told me about his so-called lessons with Lore.'

'Well, yes,' Riker said. 'I understand it is none of my business, but I was wondering if you thought there was any danger to Data. Lars seemed to suggest he was in a restricted or one-sided relationship.'

Geordi made a motion to Riker to have him lower his voice and then motioned him closer. 'Look, Commander, I understand your concern. And… All I will say is that some of the stuff they've been doing is, by human standards, very… _unorthodox_ – that was the word Data used.' Geordi's hands dropped to his sides in exasperation. 'To be frank, it's a bit too weird for me. It may appear one sided but Data doesn't think so. I see no immediate danger to him - in fact, he even seems to be _enjoying_ Lore's company. I will not deny that he has been learning new things from Lore. It just doesn't seem _bad _for Data… and even that feels weird to say.' Geordi paused and waved his hands in front of him. 'Look, Riker. It's not my place to say. If you want to know more you had better ask him yourself.'

Riker looked around Engineering. The background hum seemed to provide an audio-shield to their conversation.

'Just tell me this – does it look like Data's loyalties may be changing?'

'His loyalties? To Lore, sure – but –'

'What about to Starfleet?' Riker demanded. 'Is there any risk that he might start listening to Lore over Starfleet – or worse, over his own conscience?'

Geordi bowed his head and stroked his chin. 'Y'know, I didn't quite consider that. I was thinking too much about whether Data was somehow being irrational. He doesn't seem to be so far.'

'But might he become that way in future?' Riker asked.

'I don't know,' Geordi said. 'It's impossible to say at this point. This whole relationship thing is new to Data. He is probably still trying to make sense of everything. And Lore seems different now. There are just too many uncertainties in this equation, Commander.'

'Well,' Riker said. 'I've heard all I needed to hear. Thank you, Geordi.'

'What are you gonna do?'

'I'll give it a few more days. I don't know how long the Captain planned on having Lore and Lars on the ship – perhaps long enough for Data to complete his training – but I think we should take questions of Data's affiliation very seriously. I think Tasha Yar would agree. Do you remember? When Lore first came onto the ship, she asked the Captain how much he trusted Data now as part of a security routine – if he thought Data was trustworthy. I think we may need to ask those kinds of questions again in future. Even though Lore seems different, it's possible he's just become more sly and cunning than either of us really realize.'

Suddenly, the familiar voice of an android appeared behind them at the entrance to Engineering. It was Data.

'Geordi? The Captain wants the results of the plant spectral analysis.'

Riker and Geordi walked towards the entrance of Engineering where Data met them. Data's eyebrows raised at the sight of Riker.

'Is there something wrong, Commander? You do not normally come to Engineering.'

'As a matter of fact,' Riker began. Riker was going to say something about Data's training, but hesitated. The Data before him appeared perfectly capable and eager to fulfill his duties – to ask Data about Lore might suggest he didn't trust him. That he didn't trust Data's judgement. He would have to be more delicate about this than ask casual questions. 'As a matter of fact, Mr. Data, there is nothing wrong. I was just asking Geordi if he would be up for a game of poker on Friday. Would you like to join us?'

'Friday?' Data asked, 'I am sorry, Commander. I had already arranged plans with Lore. We had not played poker in several weeks so I assumed that time slot would be free – but I will keep next week open if you plan to re-establish the game as a regular event.'

'Ah,' Riker said, glancing at Geordi. 'Well, that's too bad. Perhaps next week, then.'

Data nodded earnestly, then turned to Geordi. Geordi glanced at Riker and nodded, before assisting Data with his query.


	21. Confession

Data was called into the conference room at 10pm on a Thursday. It had been unexpected since there were no known hiccups in their current investigation of the electric planet. Data sat opposite Geordi, next to Riker.

The Captain sat next to Geordi and interlocked his fingers on the table.

'Mr. Data, it is good to have you here,' Picard said. 'Let us begin.'

'Are we not going to wait for Lieutenant Worf, sir?'

'Lieutenant Worf didn't want to come,' the Captain said sternly before unlocking and relocking his fingers together. He sighed. 'Geordi and Riker have informed me that you've been spending a lot of time with Lore lately.'

'That is correct, sir,' Data said. He looked to the crewmembers and their concerned gazes. 'Though I fail to see why what I do with my spare time is relevant to a conference meeting.'

'Sorry, Data,' Geordi said. 'I had to tell them what you were doing. It was getting suspicious.'

'What am I being accused of?'

'There are no accusations, Mr. Data, only uncertainties from your crewmates and Captain,' Picard breathed. 'I mean no offense to you, Mr. Data, you are a very valued officer and we feel no desire to question the activities you engage in with Lore or your feelings for him – however, for the sake of security we felt the need to ask you formally if you felt your loyalties to Starfleet had changed.'

'Do you feel I have been neglecting my duties, Captain?' Data asked.

Picard shook his head. 'No. Think of this as just a simple security procedure. If you feel your loyalties are the same then I will trust you and we will question your time with Lore no longer.'

'My loyalties have not changed, sir,' Data said. He got to his feet. 'When will we be returning to Omicron Theta? I would like permission to take shore leave when we drop off Lore and Lars – provided there's nothing urgent, that is.'

Picard looked at Geordi and Riker, perhaps inviting them to comment or ask Data any questions but they were silent.

'Of course you may take shore leave on Omicron Theta, Mr. Data. I expect we will only be spending a couple more days here before returning.'

Data nodded. Suddenly, as he was about to turn around, Geordi's voice reached his ears.

'I'm sorry, Data,' Geordi told Data's back.

The android turned to face his friend and gave him a small smile.

'Do not worry, Geordi. I understand your motivations,' Data replied and gave a small bow. 'And I commend your dedication to security protocol.'

* * *

Data laid down on his bed on top of the sheets and stared at the ceiling. Spot sat on his chest and Data got a nosefull of cat tail. He moved the cat onto his stomach and patted its head. He thought quietly about the previous few weeks. He had spent many intimate moments with Lore, each of them as vivid and intense as the first. At first he had been in the habit of turning his mind off to Lore when they weren't present or he wanted a private moment, but he had felt increasingly comfortable keeping his mind open to Lore, only shutting off his connection when dealing with confidential Starfleet matters. When he kept his mind open, Lore did not often interfere with his daily duties. Data could sense Lore's neural net interfacing with his own, monitoring his behaviour, emotions, and thoughts. It was peaceful and comforting knowing his brother was keeping an eye on him. He didn't feel alone. It was if he had never realized he was alone to begin with.

Data took a deep breath and sighed, holding off the compulsion to reconnect with Lore and pulling the bedsheets over his head. Was this what lovesickness was? It certainly mimicked accounts he knew of, except there was another element to it. Addiction. Hopeless addiction – and he was feeling the withdrawal symptoms.

Data searched the Computer's database for descriptions of the word love or the passions accompanying it. He decided that his description was correct. At least, all accounts suggested the early stages of love felt like addiction with many highs and lows. Over time, however, the normal thing to occur was adjustment – the partner would feel more like a companion. Data recollected what Lore had told him after he had left the showers the first time they were intimate together.

'Thoughts on my lesson, dear brother?' Lore had asked him, smoking from Data's Sherlock Holmes pipe and exhaling fumes into air. The smoke had been so copious that dust motes could be seen clearly in the air. Data had told the Computer to turn on the air filters so Spot wasn't hurt by the fumes before addressing the question.

'After examining my neural net and exploring my body's responsiveness to erotic thoughts without your influence,' Data had began. 'I can only conclude that you are correct – emotional investment is important.'

'Is that so, brother? To what degree? Who or what were you thinking about?'

Data had waved a hand in the air to diffuse the smoke Lore had just blown into his face.

'I only feel emotionally invested to you, brother,' Data had admitted. 'But I find it curious…'

Lore had blown a smoke ring into the air and had watched it dissipate.

'Is there something wrong?' Lore had asked. 'You can tell me.'

'I find it curious that some images and sensations seem more pleasurable than others,' Data had said. 'It is so curious in fact, that I am starting to think my sexuality chip may have truly activated.'

Lore had clapped with his spare hand and wrist. 'Very good, brother! See, I knew it was just a matter of activating the correct circuits. Now you have the capacity to fall in love with me.'

'Yes, but how do I do that?' Data had asked.

'Your affection for me will grow with time spent together,' Lore had said, smiling. 'You will know when it happens.'

Data's mind returned to the present, and removed the bedsheets from his face. He had seen this act occur in many movies that focus on love. He had watched them at a speed factor of twenty in his spare time, trying to understand the plights of the characters within them.

'I do not know how,' Data whispered to himself, staring at the ceiling, and heaving a heavy sigh. 'But I appear to have fallen in love with you, brother.'

* * *

At 2am, Lore was in his quarters staring into literal space while sitting on a purple couch. It had been positioned from its usual position against the back room and rotated to face the windows. Suddenly, there was a beep at the door. Lore stretched and opened the doors.

Data was in the doorway. He walked inside once he caught sight of Lore before pacing.

'Something has happened to me, Lore,' Data started. 'I have noticed something regarding my feelings for you.'

'Oh?' Lore asked, returning to his seat on the couch. His hand appeared over the top and waved before disappearing. 'Then come explain it to me, brother.'

Data obliged and stood next to the window. His yellow eyes scanned Lore's legs that were draped in the yellow jumpsuit. He caught Lore's eye.

The android smirked knowingly. Data reinforced his neural net's refusal to open his circuits to him. The realization of Data's feelings were made in confidence, and he wanted Lore to know face to face.

'Before you tell me,' Lore began. 'I want you to do something for me.'

Data's yellow eyes scanned Lore's smile and then nodded. Lore beamed and gave Data a beckoning motion.

'Kneel before me, dear Data,' Lore said.

Data's artificial heart seemed to pound against his chest. Data positioned himself in front of Lore's legs and kneeled, his arms resting by his sides and his posture perfectly straight. Once he kneeled, Lore's boot pressed against Data's ribcage and the tip dug into his side.

'Kiss it,' Lore said.

With shaking fingers he made a motion to hold Lore's black boot in his hand, but Lore tutted and knocked his hands away.

'No hands,' Lore said. He lifted his leg higher up and stroked Data's jaw with the side of the boot. 'Try again.'

Data smelled dry leather and his head spun as the boot scraped against his jawline. He turned his head into Lore's boot and pressed his lips to it, his hands dropping to his sides. Lore let his shoe drop. Data's eyes reached Lore's, his chest heaving periodically. Lore's eyes softened and his mouth perked into a warm smile.

'What did you want to tell me?' he asked.

Data had almost forgotten, but he closed his eyes, forcing himself to regain composure.

'I think I have fallen in love with you, brother,' Data said. 'And I read that there is often an expectation for reciprocated feelings. How do you feel about me?'

'Why,' Lore replied. 'I _love_ my dear brother, _of course,_' Data's heart stopped for a moment, relief washing over him. But then Lore's eyes narrowed. 'I love _all_ my servants.' At that, Lore pushed his boot into Data's face. Data felt a wrenching sensation in his stomach at the sensation of leather grid-patterned sole against his skin. 'Take it off.'

'An unorthodox reciprocation, but one I can accept,' Data said simply. At the sound of his voice, Lore pressed the heel of the boot deeper into his cheek. Lore did not tend to like talking from Data when he was giving instructions, but Data wanted to acknowledge Lore's comment.

With fine dexterity, Data removed Lore's boot and sock, placing them in a careful pile next to the sofa. Lore's foot was clammy from having been stuck in a sock all day and had a mild smell of wool. Soong androids didn't sweat or produce body odour so Lore's foot had a mild coppery smell of the bioplast sheeting that made up the skin. Lore sighed when Data held his foot in his hand as if holding a precious glass ornament. Lore slipped his foot from Data's grasp and pressed his toes onto Data's mouth.

'Open wide, younger brother.'

Data let his facial musculature relax and several of Lore's toes slipped into Data's mouth. Just as Lore was about to give Data another instruction, his toes being bathed in increasingly large volumes of biofluid, a voice boomed from the intercom.

'Mr. Data, you are needed on the Bridge. Be here in five minutes. Picard out.'

Data's yellow eyes darted up to his brother, and lifted his hands to wrap around Lore's ankle.

'You can go when you're finished with me,' Lore said, pushing his toes deeper into Data's gullet. The android had no gag reflex so was relatively unpurturbed, but narrowed his brows. Data pulled Lore's foot out of his mouth and wiped the saliva off his face on his sleeve. Data got to his feet.

'I apologize, brother, but I am needed on the Bridge. You told me at the start of all this that I was welcome to continue my duties at Starfleet on accepting your chip upgrade. It was one of the reasons I agreed to your proposal.'

'Your Captain said five minutes, not two!' Lore retorted. Out of spite, he wiped his dripping foot on Data's Starfleet uniform pant leg.

Data frowned, thinking of some way to appease his brother's temper tantrum. 'If I am to please you, Lore, I would rather do so while not feeling under time pressure.'

In way of apology, Data kneeled to put Lore's shoe and sock back on his foot, but Lore kicked them out of the way before Data could pick them up.

'I said I am sorry, Lore. What more do you want me to do? My loyalties are to the Enterprise,' Data admitted. 'I love you, brother. Is love not about compromise?'

Lore sighed, apparently regaining control over his emotions and got to his feet. He held out his arms, giving Data an encouraging smile. 'I'm sorry, you're right, of course. Give me a hug and I'll forgive you. _Then_ you can go.'


	22. Shore Leave

The first surprise Data got upon reaching Omicron Theta was not the Soong Institute of Cybernetics's building architecture or the fact that the planet was now green since he had seen it last, but the unexpected encounter with the Soong android at the colonist's old base - which was now a museum. The android was at the entrance taking gold coin donations in a small bucket. Its positronic net was hooked up to the base's security systems.

Data's jaw dropped open, his eyes examining the navy blue security officer's uniform.

'I was not aware the colony had started being colonised with new androids,' Data said. 'What is your name?'

'My name is Galan,' the android said. 'You are Lieutenant Commander Data.'

'Yes. Good to meet you,' Data said. He turned to Lore. 'This is truly the height of your vanity, Lore. How many more androids will you create with your face?'

'_Our_ face-' Lore corrected. 'Our _creator's_ face! This way, no one on the face of the earth will forget it! Fitting for this planet, isn't it?' Lore patted Data's cheek. 'Aw. Come on, Data. You seriously thought I was going to remove my circuits from him? This way we are all connected.'

Data was still staring at Galan. The android had gone glassy-eyed, apparently interested in the security systems it was monitoring.

'What made you interested in security?' Data asked it. 'Are there any differences between you and Lore's programming? Do you not perceive the Borg chip a threat in security?'

Galan's eyes bulged as a shit-eating grin crossed his face. 'Do you perceive your Borg chip as a security threat to the Federation, Starfleet officer? Don't give me that hypocritical nonsense. I was created based off Lore's neural network,' Galan said, sneering. 'Unlike you, I have all of Lore's perfections.'

Lore tutted at Galan. 'Your tact needs some work, friend. Now, let us see the base!'

The corner of Data's lip twitched at Galan's assertion. He turned to Lore. 'Tell me, brother. If your circuits are so perfect, why do you claim to love _me_ when the true object of your desire is so obvious?' Data jerked his head at Galan. 'You are obsessed with the idea of Soong-androids themselves - that my consciousness happens to be embedded within one is coincidental.'

Lore pinched Data's cheek and twisted it. 'Look how cute you are, Data! Having a lover's quarrel with me. Who was it who said they could not fall in love with a human?' Lore grabbed Data's arm and dragged him down the cavernous hallway. Lars trotted along behind them, apparently indifferent to their arguments. Galan was left behind at the entrance. Lore shooed Lars away, and Lars proceeded to go into the old Soong lab where he and Data had been constructed. When he was out of sight, Lore's face softened. Data's feelings were being flung in packets into his neural net, and Lore was able to assert the correct algorithms onto it to decipher it.

'You are upset…' Lore said slowly. 'Because you feel threatened by him – and it's not just because you and he share the same face or you think my feelings for you are illegitimate.'

'There are more of them on Omicron Theta, correct?' Data asked. 'My programming from Dr Noonian Soong has instructed me to serve humanity. I can do so through Starfleet. That would be my unique contribution to humanity. And yet, what if another android did the same as me? Where would that leave my contribution? It would become worthless.'

Lore wrapped a hand behind Data's neck and stroked it softly.

'Your contribution is never worthless, brother. Even if more androids did join Starfleet, they would never be able to do _your_ missions or take _your_ history away from you.' Lore's fingers gave Data's temple a firm press. 'And they can never take your consciousness away from you. That is where your true uniqueness lies… in _its_ essence. It is the true power of our positronic brains.'

The two androids stood silently in the corridor for some time. Lore's fingers reached under Data's chin and perked it up. He gave Data a soft kiss on the mouth.

Data sighed.

'If Galan is fitted with a Borg chip, how could I not sense him?' Data asked.

'He is linked to me only,' Lore said. Lore smiled gently. 'I altered the programming so you would not be disturbed, brother. You should thank me.'

Lore beamed as Data kneeled before Lore and bowed his head. Lore beamed and patted the top of Data's hair.

'Your submission never ceases to please me, brother. You do recognize my wisdom, after all.'

* * *

Captain Picard entered the SIC and walked into the foyer. A variety of thick-stemmed purple plants dotted the walls. The Captain's eyes widened as he approached the information desk, seeing a familiar face. A milky-white complexion with yellow eyes and brown hair. The android was wearing a white t-shirt and smiled pleasantly at the sight of the Captain.

'Welcome to the Soong Institute of Cybernetics,' it said, giving a nod. 'I welcome your stay, Captain Picard.'

Picard narrowed his eyebrows. 'How do you know my name?'

The android's mouth twitched and smiled, its eyes distant. 'Everybody knows who the famous Captain Picard is, sir.'

'So you are another Data,' Picard stated. 'Or should I say, _yet another_ Data.'

'Indeed, sir,' the android replied. 'However, my name is Brent.'

'Brent?' Picard repeated. 'Are there many others like you on Omicron Theta?'

'There are many Soong-type androids at the SIC, sir,' Brent said, smiling in a pleasing manner. 'Since Lore's role as experimenter ended, mass construction of Soong-type androids had begun. Many have taken up jobs at the Institute.'

'Are you paid well?'

'Very handsomely, sir,' Brent said. The android bowed his head. 'I hope you find your stay at the SIC a pleasant and educational experience.'

'Same to you,' Picard muttered, walking around the reception desk and reaching a teleport pad. To the left was a giant black billboard with a sign. It listed the many academics who worked there as well as the location of the cafeteria and engineering labs. As Picard was reading it, there was a humming sound next to him and a whir of blue and white light. Picard jumped at the sight of another Soong-type android with Data's appearance on the teleport pad, except it had shoulder length brown hair.

The android was scowling and had crossed arms. It strolled right past Picard and approached Brent at the desk. Picard noticed it was wearing leather pants and a shabby khaki tank top. Suddenly, the smell of smoke entered the room. Picard returned to the front desk, watching as the new Soong android lit up a cigarette and took a long drag on the thing.

'Are you a performer?' Picard asked, eyeing his clothes.

The yellow eyes of the leather-pants wearing android lit up. He removed the cigarette before he choked on it. He burst out with laughter.

'Don't be absurd, there are much more useful professions,' the android said. He took another drag on the cigarette and the smoke exited his nostrils. 'This is my day off. I was in the Holodeck we have set up on level 5.'

The android tugged at his scalp and pulled off a wig, dropping it onto Brent's desk.

'Ah,' Picard said, smiling. He felt his resolve crumble under the gaze of the two androids. The one with the cigarette looked particularly menacing, though he couldn't say why he should. He was clearly no rogue if he worked around these parts. Brent was staring at Picard as if to wonder why he was interrupting their conversation. 'Excuse me, gentlemen.'

As the Captain was about to beam up to the floor with Maddox's office, he heard the smoking android whisper to Brent.

'Maddox's new project will be starting tomorrow.'


	23. Maddox Project

As Data was examining the beds in the colony, he received a transmission via his communicator. It was Captain Picard.

'Data, do you know anything about a Maddox project? I heard a few of the other Soong-androids talking about it.'

'I have heard nothing about it, sir,' Data said. He quickly examined his memory banks and accessed recent documents about Omicron Theta. 'There is nothing in the press about it either.'

'I see,' Picard muttered. 'Does Lore know about it?'

Data glanced at Lore, who grinned.

'As a matter of fact, I do,' Lore said. 'However, I am not permitted to speak about it yet. I gave Dr Maddox my word.'

Data listened in to Lore's neural net, noting that his telepathic contact with Data was still restricted since they had entered orbit. Data decided to further probe with speech.

'Is this a dangerous project?'

'Not dangerous, no,' Lore said. Lore bent forward and pressed his face a few inches away from Data's chest and spoke at the communicator. 'Do not worry, Captain Picard, you will hear about it tomorrow.'

Before Captain Picard could respond, Lore pressed the communicator and turned it off. His eyes found Lars sitting at Dr Noonian Soong's old work station. He was reading a gold plaque with text in black-stamped font.

'Hey, boy, you don't have to spend any more time with us. Go to your little wifey and give her human pleasures,' Lore said. 'I want to spend some time with Data alone.'

Lars trotted away and Lore sat down at Dr Soong's workstation in his place. Lore beamed at Data.

'Are you proud of what I have accomplished, brother?'

Data raised an eyebrow. 'You never seemed the type to seek approval from me, Lore. As far as your accomplishments are concerned, I do not believe you would be where you are if it were not for Dr Maddox. You have much to thank him for. He spared your life so you could be a research subject.'

'Indeed, you are correct,' Lore sighed. He glanced up at Data. 'Data, I have an important proposition for you. A new exploratory spaceship for the Federation has been built here. It will be like the Enterprise in scope, but we aim to make it our own with our own android crew.'

'That was Lars's ambition,' Data noted.

'It is a means to an end,' Lore continued, wagging a finger at Data. Data's expression was skeptical, but Lore continued. 'When we become the ship's new crew, I want you on the ship with me.' Before Data could respond, Lore rose his voice and continued. 'It will be owned under Starfleet, and exist under its command. If you joined us, you would play an important role in its overall success. After all, you have more experience than us at space-travel and ship operations. I don't doubt the others could learn… however… We – no, _I_ want you by my side at the bridge. Think of it as a personal request more so than a professional one.'

'You would have to go to the academy to gain a position like that,' Data explained. 'You will not convince the authorities to give you such a ship otherwise.'

'I plan on disputing that archaic rule,' Lore said. 'I refuse to spend years working at the same pace as those humans when my cognitive abilities are far superior. No, I will dispute that degrading ruling. But eventually, I shall hold that position. I want you to consider joining us when that happens.'

Data was silent. 'You said acquiring the ship was a means to an end. What is the end?'

'I can't tell you until tomorrow. But I want you to consider this seriously, brother. I would not want anyone else as my comrade. We are the original Soong androids, and we will make it perfectly clear to our crew who calls the shots… even if they share the same face as us.'

Data's jaw opened and closed. His eyes darted back and forth, as if deep in thought.

'I do not believe I have enough information to make a decision,' Data said. 'I would need to know more about the operations of this ship, including its goals. If I found them questionable, I would not hesitate to decline.'

Lore got to his feet and sighed. 'Oh brother, if you were to decline it would break my heart.'

'I will not compromise my values for your ambitions, Lore,' Data said firmly.

Lore rose his eyebrows. 'What about your precious human experience?'

'We would be linked by Borg chip,' Data replied. 'Many couples have maintained their relationship over distance and I certainly think I am capable of the same. I think that is human experience also – it would not be compromised.'

'Borg chip communication distance is limited. Outside a given radius it will cease to function.'

'Again, many couples have maintained their relationship over distance even if they had not communicated for some time.'

'I mean, we may be so far away that we may _never_ be in contact again, Data.' Lore said. He got to his feet and shrugged. 'Well, there is no point trying to convince you at this point. Just think about it.'

* * *

Picard returned to the Enterprise feeling uneasy. He felt like he had looked at enough Soong-androids to last him a lifetime. He rubbed his head, his head picturing each new android in his mind. Each had Data's face and body, but a different vocation. He had seen androids at the cafeteria serving food, a job that the androids begrudgingly took for their current lack of qualifications and expertise, and he had seen more androids as cleaners and entry-level technicians. When Picard had approached Dr Maddox regarding this process, Dr Maddox expressed little concern about their appearance or presence.

'At the very least it makes it obvious who the androids are and who aren't. It might be a problem if they were to seamlessly meld into human society,' Dr Maddox had said. 'Especially since they seem to resent being treated like humans.'

'They are more like Lore than Data then,' Picard had observed. 'They have Lore's emotional sub-routine, in that case. Does that not concern you?'

'We have had no problems with the Soong-androids thus far,' Dr Maddox had said. 'Besides, Lore seems to have forgotten how to remove the sub-routine.'

'I doubt that very much,' Captain Picard had said. 'But if you feel the androids pose no threat then I have no place to question that judgement… Unless, of course, something were to change.'

'If something were to change, you would be the first to know,' Dr Maddox had assured.

Picard was rubbing his temples when he entered his quarters and laid down against his bed, closing his eyes, gently. There was a ring at the door.

'Come,' Picard called.

Counselor Troi's face appeared in his bedroom doorway. Picard sat up and moved to the couch, the Counselor following him.

'I felt a disturbance from you, Captain,' Troi began.

Picard nodded and sighed. 'The Soong Institute of Cybernetics has truly become a Soong Institute. It is absolutely overrun with androids. Many Datas – or perhaps I should say Lores. There is no evidence that they will pose a threat in future, but I cannot help but feel Lore has some sort of plan. And honestly, Counselor, I have seen enough yellow-eyed, pale-skinned androids today.'

'Did any of the Soong-androids seem particularly interesting?'

'Oh, yes, they were all interesting in their own right. Though, currently, they all seem too young both socially and academically to follow their true interests... Whatever those may be.'

'World domination?' The Counselor ventured. 'I wouldn't put it past Lore if it was within reach. Especially if Maddox is essentially creating an android army for him.'

'Perhaps, Counselor, but I feel there's something else to it. If they wanted to control Omicron Theta they could have done so already. Soong-androids are physically able and cognitively advanced. I feel they are waiting for something.' Captain Picard got to his feet restlessly. 'Perhaps we will find out tomorrow when we learn more about this Maddox project.'


	24. Transference

Geordi was sitting in Ten Forward with drink in hand in the early hours of the ship's scheduled morning. He had just finished a 12 hour shift. He sipped at his scotch, the ice clinking against the sides of the glass.

'Any news from Omicron Theta?' Geordi asked Guinan.

The El-Aurian leaned against the counter.

'You worried about Data?'

'Of course I'm worried about Data,' Geordi said. 'I trust him, I just don't know how much I trust Lore. Anyway, it's not my business… I just worry about him, y'know?'

'I see,' Guinan began. 'Anyway, there was some pretty big news released just a few hours ago from Omicron Theta. It's currently being broadcast across all system communications. Causing a bit of an uproar, actually.'

'Big news, huh?' Geordi repeated. 'Tell me more.'

'Well, they call it the Dr Maddox Project,' Guinan began. 'This has the potential to completely change human history. As the story goes, Dr Maddox uncovered Ira Graves's old research on memory transference between humans and androids, and decided to implement this technology within his own lab. He was the first test subject. The transference was a success, and now Dr Maddox has patented the technology and is offering to give the transference to others.'

'Whoa – Dr Maddox is an android, now? And he's planning on making a business out of turning humans into androids?' Geordi's mouth gaped open. 'That's insane! He got _permission_ from the Federation to do this?'

'He did,' Guinan nodded. 'They also refuse to provide transference to anyone unless they are put on a register. They need to regulate this, you can imagine.'

Geordi drank the last of his scotch and clanked it back on the bar table. He stared at the table. 'What on earth could drive somebody to turn themselves into an android?'

'You must be tired, I'd think you of all people would be able to understand the appeal,' Guinan said. 'After all, perhaps you could regain your vision if you underwent transference.'

'There are risks with every procedure… Did they say what the risk was in that article you read?'

'It's confidential information only released to those considering transference,' Guinan said. 'I must say, I'm curious. Might you consider transference?'

'This is a pretty big surprise to say the least,' Geordi muttered. 'I would have to think about it.'

'The other news is that Lore is currently holding a legal hearing on Omicron Theta regarding the ability of androids to gain the equivalence of professional qualifications based on equivalent knowledge rather than doing a program "the human way".'

'Jeez,' Geordi said. 'And to think Soong-androids were once a unique commodity. Now they'll actually be considered a race. And who is their leader? Dr Maddox? Lore? What happens now, exactly?'

'Who knows,' Guinan shrugged. She held out a stubby glass bottle with an orange-gold liquid inside and gave it a shake. 'I suppose it depends on how the proceedings go. It'll determine whether Lore will be able to gain status equivalent to Data's. More scotch?'

Geordi heaved a sigh. 'You know, normally I would say no, but I'll think I'll have one more and then head to bed. This is all too much for my sleep deprived brain.'

* * *

Lore left the legal hearing room to a band of interviewers and security officers gathered by the door. They were at the top floor of the SIC and several large glass branches from the crystalline entity refracted light into rainbow bands against the black and blue-specked marble floors. Security officers stood at regular intervals to the teleport pad, a blinking red force field separating Lore and the officers from the crowd. Several of those security officers were Soong-androids. Lore caught their yellow eyes and nodded. Their eyes returned to the crowd.

Lore patted down his suit tie and smiled pleasantly at the interviewers, his eyes scanning the crowd which had suddenly exploded with sound. Lore saw Data standing at the end of the small foyer in between the crowd. His posture was perfectly straight and his face was deadpan. His yellow eyes were filled with uncertainty.

Lore turned to an interviewer in a blue-Starfleet uniform who was currently heckling him with questions. He spoke. 'They are currently deciding the verdict. The last few hours have been difficult, but we have a good team.'

'Can you comment on Dr Maddox's transference?' the interviewer asked. Her blonde hair cupped her face as she pushed the audio-recording device as close to the force field as possible without touching it. 'We have yet to see him since news of the transference was a success. Does he share your appearance?'

'He does not share my appearance,' Lore replied. 'In fact, you would find him impossible to distinguish from his previous self.'

'Do you think there are any dangers associated with androids being disguised amongst humans?' The interviewer asked.

Lore ignored her and glanced at Data. Data's fists were clenched. Lore sensed his positronic net being bombarded with questions from Data. He strolled down the walkway, wrapped a hand around Data's forearm, and squeezed it gently. Lore's neural net sent Data's the coordinates he was to input into the teleport pad. This way the communication could be made discretely, and they could not be followed.

'I'm sick of interviewers. Let's find somewhere private.' Lore's voice echoed within Data's neural net.

Data nodded. The two stood on the pad and in a fraction of a second, their bodies disappeared in a flicker of white and blue light.

When they reappeared they were standing in the old colony base – the Soong museum. They were standing in the respite area, the room filled with many beds lined along the walls and separated by thin opaque barriers. In regular intervals were gold plaques with black-marble sealing the text. At this hour the museum was officially closed with low-level lighting, but Lore had informed Galan, the security guard, that they would be there.

Lore leaned back on one of the beds and wrapped his fingers around the hem of Data's yellow-Starfleet uniform.

'Look at that sorry face, brother. Come.'

Lore tugged on Data's uniform. Data, instinctively not wanting his uniform ruined, did not resist Lore's motion. He leaned forward, the two android's faces inches apart.

'Dr Maddox is now a Soong-android,' Data breathed. 'Did you give him your altered emotion chip too?'

Lore chuckled. 'No. He refused to take it. I never expected he would want it in the first place. Maybe one day he'll change his mind.'

'What motivation would such a man have for becoming an android? Being human himself, why…' Data searched for the right words. 'When I have struggled so much to be as human as possible, why would he want the reverse? He may have lost something significant in the process.'

Lore's hand released the hem of Data's shirt. Lore propped himself up on the bed, his back resting against the wall. His legs dangled off the side. 'Or perhaps gained something significant. Come sit with me, brother.'

Data obliged.

'There is something you need to understand about your search for humanity, and I suspect you're aware of this already,' Lore began. 'But the human tendency to strive for self-improvement, to protect oneself, to destroy and create… They are also qualities we embody. We are not so different from humans in this regard, even though our appearances and functions may differ.'

'Yes,' Data said softly. 'I once told Lal that even though I knew I may never be human, it was the journey that was important. Striving to better oneself is its own reward.'

'You are correct, brother,' Lore said. 'Then Maddox's reasoning must not be so strange. _We_ strive to be different, to be something else, to be better. So does he.'

'The news reports gave conflicting information about Maddox's motivation to become an android,' Data said. 'Some stated he had gone mad. Others say he merely wanted to prolong his scientific career. Others said he wanted to understand cybernetics first hand.'

'It may be all those things,' Lore said. 'Thing is, Data, we think we're logical when we make these decisions. But we're rationalising that drive to change ourselves and better ourselves - it's a part of our programming. In a sense, it owns us more than we own it – no matter how much we may convince ourselves otherwise. We always seek out _new_ things.' Lore traced Data's jawline with the back of his hand. The sparse hairs tickled his neck. 'Then, the means to the end you wanted to know about regarding my plans…'

'Yes,' Data said. 'The outcome of this hearing will influence the means.'

'The end, however,' Lore continued. 'That you so wanted to know about is that I want to create a new android race. Not merely of Soong-androids made off our blueprints, but with androids embodying different aspects of humans or creatures. If we were all linked, imagine the knowledge and power at our disposal.'

'So your end is that of power.'

'You know as well as I do that there is no end – it's a figure of speech,' Lore said. 'But once we have established Omicron Theta as a planet of androids, I would like to explore new ones. Perhaps develop our technology further. Maybe we could even become greater than the Borg themselves. I think we're on the right track.'

Data's eyes turned downcast. He took in a deep breath. 'So your journey is one for technological advancement, for discovery, for knowledge…'

'It's not so different to your Enterprise, is it?' Lore breathed. He stroked Data's cheek. 'The only difference is that you'll be amongst your own kind. You won't have to be alone in the universe anymore.'

'It's not just about power, then?' Data repeated. As he spoke, his voice caught in his chest. The contraction that left his lips shook him. It was so simple, such a straightforward change, yet something his neural net had never been able to grasp. What had changed? Why now?

'Brother, I note your use of a verbal contraction. Perhaps this represents a change in you - perhaps you are beginning to understand your dear older brother a little better,' Lore said softly. 'But no, Data, it's not just about power. Power is never interesting in its own right, it's the opportunities it provides that is interesting. We were made in humanity's image, after all, as much as I hate to admit it. But we can be so much more than that. The universe is at our fingertips.'

Data put his head in his hands and was silent. His body was immobile. Lore wrapped an arm around Data's waist and gave it a squeeze.

'Isn't it a beautiful dream? It is within our grasp, now, brother…'

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews, L, and everyone else!_ _Hopefully the rest hasn't died of boredom._


	25. Visions

Dr Maddox sat at his desk with his new body and positronic brain. To become the culmination of one's own research was a strange feeling indeed. Maddox now had great physical strength and his mental computations and memory banks were much larger. His feelings did not feel different. Though, Maddox considered, that might be because in the process of undergoing transference his memories were warped to fix the medium he now existed in.

At any rate, it was impossible to truly tell the difference.

Maddox pressed into the side of his head. His scalp became raised and he lifted it, pulling a large cable from his computer monitor and finding the indentation to connect it to. His fingers shook with excitement. How did it feel to connect to a computer?

As he connected to the Starfleet database, he sensed as if his mind had been split open and an array of information was now available to him. If he had to make a comparison to a human experience it would have been like having an epiphany, except it was on a much larger and intense scale. It had no emotional content, but he couldn't help but _feel_ it. After all, the sight of a dead animal had no inherent impact until one understood its meaning.

Maddox accessed his internal chronometer and matched it to Omicron Theta's. The hearing was to start again soon. Maddox hoped for his sake as well as Lore's that the court would rule in Lore's favour. The world was changing, for better or worse…

* * *

Lore pulled Data to his feet and looked at his face. Data tried to hide his pain behind a deadpan expression, but Lore knew better. The android's eyes were filling with tears. The shock of uttering his first verbal contraction and the anguish of the decision before him was overwhelming his neural net.

'Such a pretty face,' Lore said, smiling.

Data's mournful expression disappeared momentarily. He smiled faintly.

'Your vanity never ceases to amaze me, Lore.' Data said. He closed his eyes and breathed in. 'However, I need to think more about this decision… I need to talk to my Captain.'

'The hearing does not recommence for another hour,' Lore said. He grabbed Data's hand and tugged him back onto the bed. 'You're not going anywhere just yet, brother.'

Lore wrapped his hands around Data's face firmly, but then his grip softened. Lore kissed Data, his lips pressing firmly against Data's mouth. He drew away and smiled.

'We don't have to talk,' Lore said. His hands dropped to Data's belt and grasped it before dragging him over to the bed. His knuckles brushed Data's stomach under the uniform. 'Just lie down.'

Data obliged, resting his head against the pillows and stretched his legs out. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply, a great weight on his shoulders.

Lore shuffled backwards so he was kneeling between Data's legs.

'This is one of those rare occasions where you'll see me in a compromising position, dear brother. Know that I do it because I care about you.'

Lore unbuckled Data's belt.

* * *

Data beamed onto the Enterprise once the hearing recommenced, and went to Ten Forward. He saw Geordi and Dr Crusher talking at the bar with Guinan, and approached them. Data sat next to Geordi.

'Dr Crusher, Geordi,' Data said, nodding to each in turn. 'Guinan. I hope I'm not interrupting an important meeting.'

'Well,' Geordi began. 'You are, but you might be able to provide some insight into this problem, Data.' Geordi paused. 'Hold on - did I just hear you use a contraction, Data?'

Data smiled and nodded. Geordi beamed and patted Data on the back. 'Congratulations!'

Dr. Crusher cleared her throat and turned to Data. 'Yes, well done, Data. However, right now, Geordi is considering undergoing transference which I would argue is a much more pressing matter.'

'Transference?' Data repeated, his brow creasing. 'You wish to become an android, Geordi?'

'Well, not exactly – no offense – I just, the opportunity to have my vision returned to me has never been so close. Dr Crusher thinks transference is still a new and risky procedure, but I have been seriously considering it. After all, who wouldn't want your mental or physical abilities? It could be really helpful to the Enterprise and the away missions.'

'If you want to become an android then I support your decision, Geordi,' Data said, trying to not think too much about the entire Enterprise crew gaining positronic brains. 'I understand how important it is for you to have your vision restored. However, I cannot speak about the experience of going from being human to being an android. Perhaps Dr Maddox would be more helpful in that regard.'

'Hmm,' Geordi mumbled. 'Thanks, Data. Hearing about the process from Dr Maddox might be a good idea, though I'd imagine all the interviewers are trying to get that info too.'

Dr Crusher sighed. 'All I'm saying is find out the risks first before making your decision.'

Geordi nodded. 'Believe me, Doctor. I know just as well as you do how important that is. I wouldn't want my soul to be destroyed in the transference process, y'know?'

Data frowned. 'Geordi, are you trying to imply I have no soul?'

'No – no, no,' Geordi said quickly. 'I mean, consider if the soul was destroyed when I lost consciousness as a human for transference and the person who became the android was not really me after all. Would we share the same consciousness, I mean?'

'I cannot answer that question,' Data replied. 'That question is one that has been debated for centuries. However, consider this. You still have your consciousness when you complete a teleportation, correct?'

'Yeah,' Geordi said. 'I think so. But that's because the molecules are being arranged how they were originally, presumably. I don't think comparing that to transference is fair – the latter involves two different systems.'

'Hmm... Point taken,' Data said. Data peered at Dr Crusher and Guinan. 'Anyway, Geordi, would you like to go to the Holodeck for awhile? I was hoping we might be able to –'

'Not tonight, Data. There's just too much going on – it's really hectic. I have a lot to think about, I couldn't possibly concentrate on a Holodeck simulation at a time like this.'

'Well, I certainly cannot imagine how I would feel about the possibility of being transferred into a human body.'

Data's mind drifted momentarily to a vision of Lore standing over him at an operating table and drilling into his skull.

'Come to think of it… what _would_ happen to my body?' Geordi asked. 'Is it cremated, recycled, what?'

Guinan cleared her throat. 'The articles I've read suggest the leftover body is either donated to science for experiments or the tissue is preserved.'

'Tissue preserved?' Geordi repeated. 'Do they think they can do the reverse? Put an android brain into a human body?'

Again, the vision returned to Data's mind, but he could not explain why. This time his scalp bioplast tissue was being removed, chipped away, and pieces of his positronic net taken out piece by piece. Lore muttered to himself as he worked, admiring his handiwork. Data blinked, forcing his attention back to Ten Forward. His scalp tingled.

'Perhaps,' Guinan began. 'Or maybe they want to preserve your body in case that technology arises in future. After all, transference also grants immortality to a certain extent. Do you really want that kind of burden? To watch history pass by and be completely aware of your inability to stop its flow?'

'Ugh,' Geordi commented. He groaned and rubbed his temples where his visor was positioned. 'I'll have to think about that one a little more. At any rate, to get rid of this pain would be great. I have that to consider, too.'

Data's positronic net tried to reach out to Lore as the conversation at Ten Forward dragged to a stop, trying to discern if the images that reached his mind were exogenous in origin. He received snippets of the hearing, but could not explain how the visions related to it. He shut off his connection, not wanting to listen to the hearing, deciding the visions were internally generated.

The uncertainty and mournful sensation reached Data's positronic net again, and not even thoughts of Lore's affections could help him. The uncertainty was debilitating. Not only was Lore's future in question, but so was the future of all androids, including Data's. What did Data want? Did he value his friends and the Enterprise's values over android solidarity? Did he want to be a part of the Enterprise's continuing legacy, or the part of a whole new one? Both ships would be overlooked by Starfleet, after all. Data rest his elbow on the bar and let his cheek slide down his hand.

Was this the loyalty change he had been warned about?

Data felt as if his stomach was twisting. If he had the capacity to sweat, cold beads would have appeared on his forehead. The vision returned to Data's mind. He was standing in Dr Maddox's laboratory and staring into a mirror that Lore was holding up. In the mirror was a Soong-type android with an extra head attached by the neck by thick bundles of black tubes and wires. Data blinked and noticed the extra attached head blinked too.

'Brothers - reunited at last!' Lore smirked.

Data's mind returned to Ten Forward with an uncomfortable jolt. He sat up straight, letting his hand drop to his side. He turned to Geordi and Dr Crusher.

'Excuse me. I must return to my quarters.'


	26. Psychosis

Data played the violin in his quarters while facing the window where Omicron Theta could be seen as a large orange and green planet. It started as a slow, mournful tune, but soon sped up to a screeching, erratic, desperate rhythm. As Data calculated the correct pressure, angle, and speed to apply to the instrument, he thought on the hearing which was due to come to a close soon, if only to keep the visions out of his head.

Not only would androids be affected by the new education equivalence laws, but so would others. It did, however, put androids at an implicit advantage. This was the first time that androids might be considered legally superior to humans. It concerned a specific law, but it would still have important consequences.

A successful marketing campaign for your new business, Dr Maddox, Data thought.

Data placed the instrument onto his couch and strolled into his bedroom, suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue. He closed his eyes.

_Data walked down the corridor outside his bedroom. There was the familiar banging of a hammer on metal. Data turned a corner and saw a young Dr Soong with a hammer in hand, smacking something metal underneath. The banging sound echoed throughout the corridor. _

_Dr Soong turned around, and it was at that point Data realized the nature of the dream. Instead of Dr Soong was Lore, his eyes flashing at the sight of Data. The android's gaze returned to his workstation and the hammer was brought down. As it did, Data's head pounded and the sound reverberated in his head._

_Circling Lore, Data noted that Lore was not hitting a piece of simple metal or even a crow's wing as Dr Soong had done once. Instead, he was hitting Data's disembodied head. _

'_What are you doing?' Data queried, clutching his own head as Lore brought the hammer down in the middle of his alternate self's forehead. The Data on the table's forehead acquired a large dent but its eyes were shut._

'_Oh, brother,' Lore said, his eyes still focused on the beheaded Data at the workstation. 'I am improving your circuits, of course. How else could you experience pleasure in my presence? How else could you acquire the ability to use verbal contractions? Self-learning?' Lore snorted. 'Get real…'_

_Overwhelmed with a protective instinct for his disembodied head, Data rushed forward and pushed Lore. Lore thudded into the wall. Data's hands grasped his alternate self's head, his eyes widening in fright as thick black wires grew out the center of the forehead like vines. Data plunged his hand into the bulge of wires that grew larger and larger like a malignant tumorous mass from its head. Maybe he would be able to pull the source of the mass out._

_Data was now in Dr Maddox's laboratory and he was strapped to the hazing table, his body positioned on a 45 degree angle facing the marble floor. The black wires that had been coming from his beheaded alternate self were now curling around his wrists and ankles, and steadily growing larger. They gripped his thighs and engulfed his entire body until only his face was visible, the binds slowly choking him. Lore appeared underneath the table, his face beaming up at Data._

'_Brother, you were always so naïve,' Lore sneered. His hand reached up to cup Data's face in his hand. 'It's one of the things I like most about you.' Data felt one of the large black wires gag him. Lore's hand retracted. 'You belong to me now.'_

* * *

Lore left the hearing room and was greeted with many cameras. Lore's eyes scanned the crowd and searched for Data's face. However, he couldn't see him anywhere. Dr Maddox appeared by his side and placed a metal hand on his shoulder.

'This day marks a remarkable day in human and android history,' Dr Maddox exclaimed. 'The future of Omicron Theta is bright. I have you to thank, Lore.'

Lore and Dr Maddox shook hands for the cameras. Meanwhile, Lore was accessing his neural net and his Borg chip, specifying Data's signature. Upon finding it, he found the signature undecipherable. Unease settled into the back of his mind. The exhilaration and stress from the trial was aggravating his neural net. Perhaps if he were to contact Data he might feel a bit better.

As Lore grinned at the crowd, letting his hand rest in his pocket, he contacted Lars through his positronic net.

'Is Data asleep? Check on him for me,' Lore demanded.

'I'm kind of busy right now. Why don't you do it?' Lars's response came.

Dr Maddox was now giving his first lengthy interview on the process of transference.

'I'm making history, you insolent brat!' Lore snapped at Lars through his neural net. Lore heard static from Lars and then begrudging agreement. The static went silent as Lore retracted from the stream of thoughts being delivered to him from the Borg chip. The voices from dozens of androids was threatening to overwhelm his neural network - without applying specific pattern reduction algorithms it came in a steady jarbled stream.

'… would you like fries with that beds need cleaning but eyes need lubricating… when did Holodeck 3 dream of decapitated squirrels chip malfunction…'

The corner of Lore's mouth twitched, trying to force the undeciphered stream to the back of his mind. To his annoyance, he was not able to with ease. An interviewer called at Lore from behind the force field.

'What are your plans now, Lore? You could become qualified in whatever discipline you wish. Will you follow in Lars's footsteps and study cybernetics?'

'What you mean is follow in Dr Noonian Soong's footsteps,' Lore corrected. 'And no, I will not follow in Often-Wrong Soong's footsteps. My path is entirely my own. You will have to be patient, little human, before you find out what I plan on doing.'

'Belly up nightmare freak, how black Jeffrey Tubes ate lasagne,' the woman replied. Lore's eyes widened. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again.

'Could you repeat that?'

'What will you do first?' the woman said.

Lore sighed and smiled to himself. He laughed, and started to run several self-diagnostics on himself. 'What I am going to do first is return to my quarters.'

As Lore turned towards the telepad, Dr Maddox grabbed his arm.

'Lore, betray wires and your bathroom scotch will phaser coils,' Dr Maddox hissed to him.

Lore pushed Dr Maddox away, his eyes widening. Meanwhile, his neural net scrambled to pull together the result of the diagnostic and to refresh his Borg chip in a timely manner. He attempted to gain access to his pattern decoder to decipher Lars's message from the chip but found the algorithm refused to calculate the error correctly, it was blown out of proportion. The degrees of freedom in his model were several off what they were supposed to be. What had changed?

Dr Maddox took a step towards Lore but Lore flinched violently.

'Yellow eyes and tobacco filters won't apple your racing spheroid aching!' Lore yelled at Dr Maddox. As he did so, he noted Dr Maddox's expression go blank. The buzz from the crowd stopped and many heads turned to stare at Lore whose facial tic was appearing more frequently and in erratic intervals. Their eyes were wide and their mouths moved, but only nonsense came out – or so it seemed to Lore's audio-sensors. Lore felt anger and desperation building in his neural net. He had to get to his quarters.

Lore ripped Dr Maddox's hand off his arm and strolled towards the teleport pad. As he did, Maddox yelled at him, but Lore could make no sense of the message that time, either. Lore noticed one of the security guards, a Soong-android in a navy-blue Starfleet uniform approach Lore and grip his arm. Lore recognized the android as one named Veneer. He was the fourth that was made on Omicron Theta.

Lore could not shut down his audio-functions. He decided to try ignore the audio input, but found the neural cascade was preventing it from shutting down. It would progress worse to worse until his neural net finally initiated a hard reset. Lore pointed at the telepad and Veneer nodded.

Veneer dragged Lore to the telepad and the other Soong-android there, Tsar, approached Dr Maddox and held him in case he decided at the last minute to pursue Lore.

Lore's visual functions were starting to degrade, he recognized it as the beginning of a forced reset. Veneer dragged Lore the final few steps and then their bodies disappeared in a whirl of colour. They appeared in Data's quarters. Lore spun around. Blackness started to consume his visual field and the radio that was talking in the background spouting nonsense started to disappear from his consciousness. Lore's eyes passed over the couch, the potted plants, and the paintings on Data's walls. His eyes focused on one, a red nebula with a Borg ship in a small portion of it. Then, Lore's pupils targeted Lars standing by the window. Lore collapsed in a heap on the floor.


	27. Futures

When Lore came to, Lars was leaning over him and pulled a cord out from his neural net. Lore had been lying on the floor, unconscious. Lore pushed himself up, his tie skewed against his chest. Lore adjusted his clothes, getting to his feet. Lore heard silence in his mind and was glad for it.

'What was the problem?' Lore asked.

Lars glanced at Lore and shrugged. 'Neural cascade.'

Lore scowled. 'Don't give me that. What caused the cascade?'

'I have an idea,' Lars said. 'But I asked Counselor Troi to come.'

'Give me a break.'

'Well, she's taking over for me,' Lars said, before grinning. 'Thanks to the recent law change, I'm off to get a few more qualifications.'

Lore watched in disbelief as Lars left his quarters. However, once he was gone he remembered that he was in Data's quarters and not his own. Lore ran to Data's bedroom. 'Data! _Data!_'

Data was lying in bed under the covers, staring at the ceiling with a blank face. His chin creased as he caught sight of Lore, and then he looked back towards the ceiling.

'Hello, Lore.'

Lore leaned against the back wall, looking down at Data who refused to catch his eye.

'What's wrong?' Lore asked.

There was a beep at the door and Counselor Troi let herself in. The half-betazoid appeared in the doorway and sat on the end of Data's bed. 'Lars told me what happened.'

'Well, he didn't tell _me_!' Lore snapped.

'Calm down, Lore. A lot has happened – to both of you,' Troi began. She sighed, looking to Lore who was trying to catch Data's gaze and failing, and Data who was stubbornly staring at the ceiling as if it held many great secrets. 'Okay, Lore, Data had a nightmare and got trapped inside it due to a neural cascade of some sort. From my understanding, the nightmare concerned you.' Troi gave Lore a knowing look before addressing Data. 'Lore also had a neural cascade around the same time, and this lead to him essentially hallucinating Borg chip content and vocalising it. They are both symptoms of the same problem.'

'It's not a chip malfunction,' Lore said, hastily. 'I designed it perfectly.'

'No, it's not the chip – it's _stress_. Humans also experience meltdowns from time to time, you know,' Troi said. 'Lore, try to imagine it as the equivalent of a psychotic episode. Data's experience might be considered the equivalent of some sort of sleep paralysis where frightful hallucinations can sometimes occur in a state half way between sleep and wakefulness.' Troi paused, putting her hands together. 'The point is that something has been bothering you two greatly. I am here to act as mediator if either of you would like help expressing your feelings to one another.'

'Well,' Lore began. 'Thank you for that enlightening piece of information, but I would rather hear more about this from Data, privately.'

'No,' Data said suddenly. 'I would like Counselor Troi to stay. I trust her.'

'What? And you don't trust _me_?' Lore stammered. 'Just because of a nightmare?'

Data finally sat up in the bed and got out of it. He stood a few inches from Lore, his eyes carefully examining Lore's face. Lore was still and his nostrils flared.

'If you want to know what I experienced, I will show you,' Data said softly.

Lore suddenly became aware of a new signal in his neural net. Images and sensations flooded his mind. The more he saw, the tighter his fist clenched. Seeing himself in such a negative light, it reminded him of a self-long past. His face twitched at the sight of him hitting Data with a hammer, and of him torturing Data as he was wrapped in large black wires. The wires were reminescent of Borg technology. The imagery of black Borg wires extending from Data's disembodied head was only too obvious as to its meaning. Data's desperation to remove the black wires made it even more clear. The question was... was Data aware of why he experienced it? Why it just happened to occur at such an important time and not earlier?

When the transmission ended, Lore sighed.

'So you have interpreted this dream to mean that I am evil,' Lore concluded. 'That is unfair, brother. Those images were internally generated.'

'I am not saying they weren't internally generated,' Data replied. 'But I hoped you might be able to understand my uncertainty.'

'This nightmare is just an expression of your anxiety to join me on my ship!' Lore snapped. 'After all, if you felt that I was untrustworthy you might not have to seriously consider leaving the Enterprise. Your brain was making shortcuts! Don't even try to deny it, brother!'

Data raised his eyebrows in contemplation of this information. 'Perhaps you are correct, though that knowledge does not help my decision any. I am, as humans say, stuck between a rock and a hard place.'

'I don't mean to interrupt, but do you honestly want to leave the Enterprise, Data?' Counselor Troi asked. Her eyes were kind, though even Lore knew she was surprised by the revelation.

Lore scoffed. 'No offense, Counselor, but this isn't your decision to make.'

'Hmm,' the Counselor mused. 'The two of you seem to be getting along okay, now. Data?'

'It's okay, Counselor, you may leave if you wish.'

* * *

Lore and Data were then alone in Data's quarters. In the silence, Data got to his feet and picked up the violin that had been propped on a nearby table. He perched the instrument under his chin and dragged the horse tails across the strings. A deep, wobbly wail sounded through the silence. As he played a rendition of Bach, Lore sent Data a few snapshots of his malfunction experience through the Borg chip. He knew Data had received and deciphered it, but he did not even glance up at Lore as acknowledgement. He was focused on producing music from the violin. Lore sat on the edge of Data's bed and listened. The song went for about ten minutes before Data stopped playing. Lore reached for Data's hand and stroked the back of his palm with his index finger.

Data sat down next to Lore on the bed.

'It is hard to believe we have only spent three weeks together. I feel like we have spent more time together.'

'We are not strangers to one another, brother. We've seen inside each other's minds – the content of which would normally be divulged over years for a human relationship,' Lore said. 'Of course it feels longer. Does it not speak to our strong bond?'

'Strong bond…' Data mumbled. The android sighed. 'I worry it's not strong enough, Lore. Not enough to make me leave the Enterprise so hastily.'

'Are you saying you don't want to join me?' Lore asked. 'Remember, there are review boards that need to be established before I leave Omicron Theta with a ship. And my application for Captain's position will need to be approved - as with the application from the other androids. There's still time for you to consider this.'

'I think…' Data began. 'I think I might prefer to join you after you have established yourself as Captain. Besides, I have obligations on the Enterprise I need to fulfil. There are people who need my support. For example, Geordi LaForge, our head engineer, is considering undergoing transference and I want to be able to support him during the transition.' Data lowered his eyes. 'Do you think this is a fair compromise? I am not ready to leave the Enterprise, Lore.'

'How _established_ is established?' Lore asked. He got to his feet. 'Six months? Two years? Five?' Lore breathed in. 'Ten or twenty? When your current crew is _dead_!?'

'We are still a couple, Lore,' Data asserted. 'I do not want to part from you for long, certainly not more than five years.' He paused, examining the snarl on Lore's face. 'If I must choose now, then six months seems sufficient. I should be able to wrap up my affairs on the Enterprise by then.'

Lore nodded in approval then patted his lap, his lip twitching at Data. The android hesitated, but then rest his head against his brother's thighs wrapped in thick suit material. Lore's fingers stroked Data's hair.

'Then I look forward to having you on my ship, Lieutenant Commander.'

* * *

Geordi was in Dr Crusher's office discussing the contents of the documents sent to them by Omicron Theta, as well as the recent interviews by Dr Maddox on the experience of transference.

'If the transference is successful, the result is a much improved cognitive capacity and physical strength. Your appearance, voice, and mind will be completely in-tact,' said Dr Maddox from the screen, answering interview questions.

Dr Crusher was tapping her chin as the video rolled on her personal monitor, having twirled it around for Geordi to examine. Geordi rang his hands together, sighing.

'The fail rate of transference at this point is unknown until they have processed more subjects,' Dr Crusher told Geordi as the video finished, folding back one of the reports from Omicron Theta. 'Not surprising, I suppose. I would recommend that you wait until there have been more cases so we're certain there's no excessive risk to you.'

'It's definitely worth considering,' Geordi said. 'But from what I've seen, the process looks like it's conducted by good hands… and brains.'

'You will require a full-body MRI and high resolution brain topography,' Dr Crusher said. 'As well as a full physical and mental health check. I can perform those here and deliver the documents as well as your medical history to Omicron Theta. Apparently the SIC is about to process several hundred transference cases. They are hiring more Soong androids to process the cases more quickly, so they say the current wait time is two weeks and the total cost is only one thousand dollars.'

'Only _one thousand_?' Geordi repeated. 'That's extremely cheap for a technology that was just patented… let alone one like this…'

'Well, according to the interviews, Dr Maddox specifically wanted the transfer to be affordable,' Dr Crusher said. ' So, what do you think?'

Geordi rubbed his fingers against his temples. 'You know what? I'll do it. If I'm at the end of the queue we'll have a good indication of whether it has a good chance of working by the time I'm at the front. If it turns out the risk is too great, then I can always change my mind.'

'Then we should sign these papers and get you started on the tests,' Dr. Crusher said.


	28. Transfer

Data had requested a private audience with himself, Lore, and the Captain to commence at 0900 hours on the following Tuesday. It was his final day of shore leave. Lore was due to be dropped off to Omicron Theta at 1200 hours.

Lore was wearing the characteristic yellow jumpsuit and black shirt that he had worn the first time he had been on the Enterprise. He was standing with crossed arms outside the Captain's quarters, pacing back and forth. Data, wearing his Starfleet uniform, stood square in front of the doorway, keeping monitor of his internal chronometer.

'Lore, I am sure the Captain will be pleased to see you.'

'How could he be pleased to see me when I will be taking his precious android Lieutenant Commander away from him?'

'It was my decision, you are not entirely to blame,' Data reminded his brother.

Data's chronometer ticked to 0900 hours. He pressed the button by the door.

'Come!' came Picard's voice.

The doors slid open and Data strolled inside. Lore begrudgingly followed, keeping a few inches behind Data as they approached the Captain who was lying in his red Starfleet uniform in a lounge-chair. There were bags under his eyes and he smiled wearily at Data when he caught sight of him.

'You requested an audience with me, Mr. Data?'

'Yes,' Data said, taking a step back and motioning to Lore. 'Lore and I wish to make a request of you, sir.' Data looked to his Captain for acknowledgement. He received a nod. 'Captain, I have spent many rewarding years upon the Enterprise. Never in all my time aboard this ship did I imagine leaving the crew prematurely. However, Lore has offered me a position on a ship he may be commanding in future and I would like to take up a post there in six months, given your approval.'

Data wasn't sure if it were possible but the Captain suddenly looked even more tired. He had been spending many long hours on the Enterprise, partially organising a potential replacement for Geordi should his transference fail, and partially organising and gathering supplies for their next mission. At Data's words, the Captain put a hand against his forehead rubbed his temples gently.

'Data, there is no guarrentee that Lore will even be given a position on a ship,' the Captain said. 'This new ruling is still very new, and I would be surprised if the Federation would be willing to give the control of a ship over to an android so willingly, let alone a former criminal.'

Lore stepped forward to protest, but Data put his hand up. 'Captain, I mean no disrespect, but for the Federation to not consider Lore's application given equivalent knowledge would be, thanks to the new law, illegal. Furthermore, Lore's previous crimes were forgiven given his contribution to science. And even if Lore was not the Captain of the ship, I would still like to transfer to wherever he will be. I would equally like to have Lore by my side as a colleague than as a superior.'

'Fair point, Mr. Data. I understand your reasons - you wish to spend more time with your new partner, Lore, correct? The Enterprise has always been a family friendly ship and it would be worry to have a family split up across different ships,' the Captain said. He got to his feet and smiled sadly at Data. 'I must admit, although I would be sorry to see such a valued and remarkable commanding officer such as yourself leave, I cannot stop you if you wish to make a transfer to a new ship, let alone a Federation vessel. I am sure your comrades would agree.'

Data thought of Geordi, Riker, Troi, and the rest of the crew. As he did, he felt an ache in his chest at the thought of leaving them after so many years of service together. But the thought of saying goodbye to Lore was equally painful, although it was a different kind of pain. It would be like saying goodbye to a soulmate.

'Then, you support my decision to transfer?' Data reiterated.

The Captain nodded. 'Yes. Know that you will always be welcome on the Enterprise if you choose to return in future.'

Picard glanced at Lore and moved in front of him. He held out his hand.

Lore shook it, and the Captain clasped his other hand over Lore's.

'I apologize if any overt or covert suspicion has made you feel unwelcome on this ship, Lore,' the Captain said. 'If you are to take care of Mr. Data then I will put my trust in you. I hope you will take care of my Lieutenant Commander and I look forward to the day where we may see each other as equals.'

Lore's face changed from a defensive scowl to a surprised smile. 'Thank you, Captain Picard. I know we have had our fair share of differences and our disagreements,' his mouth twitched and turned into a wide grin. 'But I am glad you support my brother's decision.'

* * *

After the meeting, Data and Lore went to Ten Forward to meet with Geordi for breakfast. A few of the crew were eating pancakes or eggs with bacon and all of them had a mug of coffee in their hands. The bitter-sweet brew reached Data's nostrils as he found Geordi sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room. He was poking a slice of toast with scrambled egg on top with his fork.

He gave a half smile at Data, glancing at Lore silently.

'Hey, Data. _Lore_… I think this is the first time I've seen you in public, right?' Geordi laughed nervously. 'How are you?'

'No need to be nervous, LaForge,' Lore said, sitting down next to Data opposite the table. 'So I nearly got the Enterprise destroyed over five years ago and have been privately terrorising Data to amuse myself, so what?'

Geordi choked on his coffee, coughing into his hand and spluttering.

Data gave Lore a reproachful look. 'Please, Lore, I would hardly call your use of the word terrorising appropriate.' Data glanced at Geordi as if to reassure him. 'As I have mentioned previously, our relationship and physical intimacy is completely consensual, and despite how it may sound, I find the acts we engage in quite-'

'I heard it all once,' Geordi began, coughing into the back of his hand. 'P-please Data, I don't want to hear it again.'

'As you wish,' Data said.

Lore stared at Geordi with mild boredom as he recovered from his coughing fit and ate his breakfast. Lore went to get a few coffees in foam cups. He placed one on the table in front of Data, placing a small jug of milk and sugar packets in front of him. Lore drank his black. While Data was adding the sugar and milk to his beverage, Lore spoke up.

'I heard you're going to be the first of the Enterprise crew to undergo transference,' Lore said. 'Congratulations. You won't regret it.'

'Ah, thanks,' Geordi said. 'Though it's still uncertain at this point if I'll go ahead with it. Dr Crusher and I are keeping a close monitor over new cases and seeing how they manage the change.'

'I would argue the potential benefits outweigh the risks,' Lore continued. 'In addition to mental and physical improvement,' Lore tapped the side of Geordi's visor. 'With the new equivalence law, you could progress beyond even your crewmates in knowledge and expertise.'

'Mm, you're probably right, though I don't know how far I'm willing to go with that – I'm quite content where I am,' Geordi said. Geordi turned to Data who was sipping at his coffee. 'Speaking of which, how did the meeting with the Captain go?'

'He has approved my request for ship transfer,' Data said. 'If Lore has established his career in six months then I will join him on his vessel.'

'The Enterprise's android twin ship,' Geordi breathed. He patted Data's arm. 'Well, congratulations. I'll miss you when you finally go.'

'I too will miss you,' Data said. 'I know this decision must seem sudden, but I have not taken it lightly. I have many fond memories on board the Enterprise. I would greatly enjoy spending more time with Lore, however. I feel the experience…'

'Will make you more human?' Geordi said. 'Well, if you feel that spending time onboard a ship of androids will make you more human then sure.'

'You disagree with my reasoning?' Data asked, surprised. Geordi shrugged.

'I don't know what will make you more human,' Geordi said. 'But even if you love Lore, I wonder how much there really is to learn from him. Surely you can't learn much about being human from an android.'

Lore swallowed the final dregs of coffee from his drink and crushed the cup in his hand. It crumbled and small specks of coffee dribbled onto the table underneath his fist.

'So this is about me, is it?' Lore snarled. 'Well, don't worry, _LaForge_, I am sure Data has little to learn from you either. A man unwilling to change himself in an android body will never have my respect.'

Data tried to tug Lore as he got to his feet, but Lore swatted him away. 'When you're done with this hypocrite, I'll be in my quarters.'

Data felt his heart sink. Once Lore had left Ten Forward, he decided this was not how he wanted Lore to be seen amongst his crewmates, let alone his friends.

'Geordi, apologize to Lore.'

Geordi raised his eyebrows. 'You're defending him? Data… He's crazy.'

'If you think Lore is crazy,' Data began. 'Then by mere association you assert that I am also crazy.'

'I don't think you're crazy, Data, don't be like that.' Geordi said. He glanced around, noticing crewmembers staring at them.

'You have made absolutely no effort to get to know Lore since he has been on this ship,' Data accused. 'Perhaps this is due to some prior prejudice, I cannot be sure. Either way, I will not accept this kind of hostility between my friend and my partner, particularly when it is based on false assumptions and a lack of information. I want you to apologize to Lore before he leaves.'

Geordi's eyebrows could be seen over the visor. He adjusted the visor from when Lore had tapped it and got to his feet. 'Okay, fine. I will apologize to him, but you're coming with me.'

* * *

Data and Geordi entered Lore's quarters once Data had finished his coffee and the two had calmed from the confrontation.

Lore was sitting in the purple couch, smoking Data's Sherlock Holmes pipe. Data stood in front of the window to the outside where Lore was staring. Geordi appeared around the couch and stood next to Data. Lore raised an eyebrow and blew smoke into Geordi's face.

Geordi glanced at Data, waving the smoke away, and looked at Lore. 'Lore, Data has alerted me to the fact that I have made no attempt to get to know you. I admit, I still feel unsure about your presence on the Enterprise due to our previous experience with the crystal entity. And to be frank, Data's records of your behaviour towards him didn't help a whole lot, either.'

Lore dragged on the pipe, the smoke leaving his nostrils. 'So?'

'So I wanted to say I'm sorry.' Geordi said. 'I was wrong.' After some hesitation, Geordi held out his hand.

Lore repositioned the pipe in his mouth with his tongue, pushing it to the side. With a spare hand he shook Geordi's hand, clouds of smoke exiting the sides of his lips.

'Then you're forgiven.'

Lore raised his eyebrows at Data who was giving him an expectant look, and then glanced at Geordi.

'In that case, take care of my brother for me while I'm gone.' Lore sat back down on the couch and dragged on the pipe. 'And good luck with the transference.'

Geordi smiled.

'Don't worry, I'll take good care of Data.'


	29. Goodbye

At 1130 hours, Data was resting next to Lore on top of the bed covers. They lay side by side, looking at the ceiling, exchanging hopes and fears about the future via their Borg chips.

'If the chip exits beyond a sector we won't be able to keep in contact,' Lore was telling Data. 'I could work on increasing the range in my spare time, but I'm afraid it will take longer than six months to do so by which point it'll be pointless.'

'It's okay, we still have our memories to keep us company,' Data's message reached Lore's positronic net.

Lore rolled over on the bed and brushed Data's cheek with the back of his fingers. Data heard the voice echo in his head, his Borg chip doing the deciphering. 'You really are naïve, brother. That is not what this is like at all. Don't you feel depressed right now at the prospect of me leaving? Do you really think that's going to disappear when I'm gone?'

Data's fingers wrapped around Lore's palm and he held Lore's hand to his chest.

'You are right, dear Lore. I'm just trying not to think about it. I know it will be difficult. But we have to try stay positive. We will be together again soon. To an android six months is a long time, longer than it is to humans, but we also have many ways to keep ourselves occupied in our spare time.'

Lore propped up on his elbows and sat up. Leaning against the bedframe, he stroked Data's hair with the hand he disjointed from Data's grip. Data's eyelids were drooping over his yellow eyes, the fondness within them visible, yet distant.

The two simply stayed like that for some time. The heaviness in Data's body felt as if it were literally weighing him down against the bed, as if he had been bound there. He did not want to see Lore off to Omicron Theta. He felt tears prick the sides of his eyes and he blinked them away, trying not to let the ache in his chest enter his throat. He rolled onto his side towards Lore and looked up at him, a sad smile on his face.

'I love you.'

The words echoed in Lore's neural net.

Lore laid back down against the bed and wrapped an arm around Data's lower back. Lore pulled Data close to him, wriggling forward at the same time to fill the gap between them. His warm breath brushed his ear, though they spoke through their Borg chips - as if the silence was too delicate to interrupt. 'I love you, too, brother.'

Time seemed to pass at once slowly and quickly. Although it felt like Data and Lore had been resting in their quarters for more than an hour, it felt like days and the time exchanging memories and thoughts through the Borg chip made it seem even longer. And yet, the time was quickly approaching 1200 hours, and they could do nothing to stop it.

'In six months we will build a bright future for the both of us,' Lore's message filled Data's mind. 'In six months, we will be together again.'

Data could not help it that time. His neck ached with the pain being held in his throat and his shoulders shook as the pain was released. Tears fell down the side of his face and dripped off his nose. He breathed in a shallow breath, the air becoming distorted and wavered as it entered his lungs and exited it again. Lore sensed this and the two shared their pain over the Borg chip in a futile attempt to comfort one another. Lore screwed his eyes shut and he held Data as tightly as he could.

Suddenly, there was a beep at the door. Lore sat up in the bed and held out a hand for Data.

Data rolled face down in the bed and shook his head, his brown hair a mess. Lore received the message Data was sending him.

'I cannot bear to see you leave. Leave without me to see you off. Let us not prolong this pain any longer.'

Lore frowned and kneeled by the bed, his hand brushing hair out of Data's face.

'Roll over, you lump of metal,' Lore said, wearily, out loud. Their sanctuary of silence had broken. The words were harsh, but the tone was not.

Data obliged, and Lore noted his yellow eyes were also tinged with red. Lore pushed the wetness away from Data's cheeks with his thumb.

'Goodbye, brother,' Lore said softly.

Lore pecked Data on the lips. It was short and bitter-sweet. Once he drew away, Lore turned and left Data's bedroom. Data watched his back disappear behind the door and closed his eyes. Data heard Lars's muffled voice by the door.

'The Captain wants us to leave immediately. O'Brien is ready to transport us from Deck 3.'

'Then let's not let the Captain waiting, shall we?' Lore could be heard saying from the door.

As the door to his quarters closed with a faint click, Data's insides felt hollow and empty as if something had been ripped from his chest in the process. It was as if his soul had been drained of all spirit, of all positive feelings. Even though his neural link to Lore was still open and their pains and emptiness was being exchanged in way of comforting one another, the link could not alleviate his pain any longer. After all, simple neural communication was no match for physical touch. It was no match for the comfort of physical contact. And as Lore drew further and further away, the constant contact became more and more painful to bear. This was the pain of a distant love. It was the human experience he wanted...

'Goodbye, Lore,' Data sent to Lore via the neural net. He gulped, and sighed, trying to not let any more tears fall. 'I will miss you.'

He disabled his neural link to Lore.

* * *

_**Seven months later…**_

Data was in his quarters near his work station, a travelling case open on his desk. It was filled with various ornaments and clothes he had acquired over the years. A hologram of Tasha Yar, a book from Captain Picard, and his most recent addition: Geordi's visor.

Geordi was standing by his workstation, his brown eyes blinking at Data.

'I'll be sorry to see you go, but that's the least I can give you to remember me by,' Geordi said. 'I have no further use for it, after all.'

Geordi's transference had been completed four months before. Rehabilitation to life as an android went smoothly, and Geordi and Data had as a consequence developed a closer bond. Transference had relatively little effect on his relationship with other members of the crew, though his performance as an officer had obviously improved due to the lack of sleep required and the greater physical precision and mental sharpness.

'Are you nervous about seeing Lore again?' Geordi asked.

Data shook his head. 'I am curious, but not nervous.' His hand traced his work station with a feeling of nostalgia.

'Guess I'll be saying goodbye to Data the workaholic, then!' Geordi laughed. He slapped Data on the back. 'You'll even get to see Lars and his wife! I think they're working on the USS-Selene as well.'

Data smiled faintly and closed the lid of his travelling case. It clicked shut, everything having been arranged perfectly, minimising extra space. The last seven months he had been even more involved in his duties on the Enterprise than normal. He had spoken to Counsellor Troi occasionally about feelings of depression, but he found working kept his mind off things best. There was only so many times you could ruminate over a lost love. When he wasn't working, Data found playing the violin or painting helped him keep his mind off Lore. Many of the crew barely saw him. He did not attend the poker games as frequently, nor Ten Forward. The extra month delay for Lore and Data to be reunited was unexpected, but the Enterprise had received a message from the Federation explaining the delay was due to technical difficulties.

Data picked up the case handle like a suitcase. 'Will you accompany me to the bridge, Geordi?'

'Of course,' Geordi said. 'You don't even need to ask, Data. I'm here for you.'

* * *

On the bridge, Riker shook Data's hand with a small frown.

'I will be sorry to see you go, friend.'

'I wish you the best, Commander,' Data said.

He approached Troi who was standing next to Riker, and gave her a hug. Her eyes were watering. She fanned her face and chuckled.

'Sorry, Data, I wanted to see you off with a happy face - but I will miss you.'

'I will miss you, too,' Data said. He placed hand on the Counselor's shoulder. 'Do not worry. I will be okay.'

Then he went to operations and Wesley Crusher gave his hand a very enthusiastic hand shake, the frown on his face all too apparent.

'Tell Lars I said hi,' Wesley said. 'We'll see each other again, right?'

Data gave his hand an extra squeeze.

'We will see each other again, don't worry,' Data told him. He patted Wesley's hand and then turned to Dr Crusher who was standing by her son's side. 'Take care, Doctor.'

'Best of luck,' Dr Crusher smiled.

Worf then shook Data's hand, coming down from his station to say goodbye to the android.

'Qapla'!' he said, gruffly.

Data repeated the Klingon farewell back to Worf. 'And farewell to you, my friend.'

The goodbyes were rushed, but they had already had a going away for Data the night before in Ten Forward. It had been something of a surprise party, and many people had gotten drunk. They shared stories and anecdotes about their time together on the Enterprise over pizza. It had been a long night, but the time had finally come to leave. It would not do to extend the farewells any longer than necessary. Data felt his insides flutter, the nerves of the event now poignant.

Data finally approached the Captain's chair where Captain Picard was sitting. He got to his feet, a faint smile on his face.

'I think I speak for everybody when I say what an honour and privilege it has been to have such a wonderful Lieutenant Commander as part of our crew. Your kindness and earnestness has touched many of us and your work ethic is impeccable. Both as a friend and colleague, I think I speak for all when I say we will miss your company, Mr. Data. We wish you the best of luck on the USS-Selene and hope to see you again in future.'

Data bowed his hand and shook Captain Picard's hand. 'The honour is mine, Captain.' He turned to the rest of the crew. 'And I will miss each of you.'

The Captain nodded briskly and then called out. 'Open hail to the USS-Selene.'

Data's breath caught in his chest and his heart pounded as a link was made to the USS-Selene just five hundred kilometres away. Data didn't dare activate his Borg chip until he saw Lore again, but the temptation to do so was great. He knew Lore might have tried to contact him sooner.

Data's eyes were filled with wonder as the visual of the USS-Selene disappeared. The ship, a crescent moon-shaped vessel disappeared and was replaced with its crew and bridge. The bridge was virtually identical to the USS-Enterprise, except the crew all shared Data's face. It was a peculiar sight. Despite their similarities, it was easy to tell each of the androids apart. Time had given each of them distinguishing features. Some had seemingly permanent bags under their eyes, some had combed their hair slightly differently, and some even had scars on their face from hazardous away missions. But Data's eyes focused on the android in the center of the screen.

The Captain wearing a red Starfleet uniform stood proudly facing the view screen. The smirk was unmistakable. The Captain had milky-gold skin and yellow eyes that gazed upon the Captain with some condescension, but also mutual trust. It was Lore. Lore nodded at Captain Picard.

'Thank you for taking care of my First Officer, Captain Picard,' Lore said boldly, his facial twitch appearing. He turned to his right. 'Veneer, obviously you are no longer First Officer, but I appreciate your efforts. You are free to return to engineering.'

As Lore's voice reached Data's ears he felt a happiness he had not experienced for seven months - a sensation he didn't even realize he _hadn't_ felt. A great relief overwhelmed him.

'First Officer?' Riker repeated, his face splitting into a grin. 'Congratulations, Data.'

'I'll try my best to live up to your expectations, Commander,' Data said to Riker, his eyes glancing back to Lore. Lore finally made eye contact with Data, and Data's defences dropped. He lifted his tight hold on the Borg chip, and Lore's voice flooded into his neural net.

'I hope you are ready to serve me as First Officer, brother,' Lore's voice said softly, the pattern being deciphered in his positronic brain. 'I have missed you dearly.'

'And me the same,' Data sent back, a broad smile crossing his face. 'Many adventures await us, dear Lore - _Captain_.'

Captain Picard pressed his communicator on his chest. 'O'Brien, are you ready to transport Mr. Data from the bridge of the Enterprise to the USS-Selene?'

The voice of the transport officer reached the crew's ears through the ship's communication system.

'Ready whenever Lieutenant Commander Data is, Captain.'

Captain Picard glanced at Data who was gazing forlornly to each of his crewmembers in a final sweep. Worf - even Geordi seemed to be holding back some emotion. Data nodded at Captain Picard and turned to face the front of the USS-Enterprise.

'Expect Mr. Data on your bridge in ten seconds,' the Captain said to Lore. He turned to Worf and made a cutting motion with his hand. The visual disappeared and the crew were then staring at the ship Selene amongst the expanse of space, an asteroid belt in the distance. Data took in a steady breath as he looked upon the stars, increasing the grip on his luggage. After a good decade on the Enterprise, he was finally leaving. It was a bittersweet moment.

After the ten seconds were up, Data was engulfed by the familiar white and blue light of the transporter. Then, he was gone from the Enterprise bridge. Lore and Data were reunited once more. The USS-Enterprise hailed the ship Selene to confirm the successful transfer and a visual of the bridge reappeared. On the ship, Data was standing with perfect posture on Lore's right, and he turned to gaze affectionately at his new Captain.

Lore addressed Captain Picard. 'The transfer was a sucess. We will say goodbye now. I wish you the best on your travels.'

'The same to you,' Captain Picard responded. The screen flickered off. The USS-Selene could be seen waiting earnestly in the vast expanse of space, the glint of stars and planets in the distance, waiting to be explored.

The legacy of the USS-Selene had begun.

_**END**_

* * *

_A/N: I hope the end didn't seem too abrupt, and hopefully I didn't lose too many readers in the end (I think I did though). I can see myself writing a sequel to this story which follows Lore and Data on their adventures in future. Let me know what you thought overall - your favorite parts, your least favorite parts - where you think I could improve (perhaps less dry writing?) and its strong points. And of course, let me know if you'd be interested in a sequel. Thank you for reading._


End file.
